


Legacy

by thegreennoodle



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, God and Politics, Guns, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Other Monsters - Freeform, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves, because its Kings, crossbows, family business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreennoodle/pseuds/thegreennoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepherd family has been hunting monsters for generations, protecting Gilboa and its people from everything that went bump in the night. David and his brothers are no different. But when it's revealed that a threat might be coming from the royal family, David has to question his loyalties to his family and his king, as well as his duties as a hunter. His life mission is to hunt monsters, but the Benjamins might just be too hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Halloween have a monster au. Enjoy!

David gripped the crossbow in his hands tighter as he peered around the tree. It was hard to see in the dark, and the harsh wind wasn't helping matters. He wanted to grip his jacket tighter around him but there was no time for that. He had to stay focused if he wanted to make it out of this forest alive.

David knew he would have to rely on his hearing and his intuition in order to complete his mission. He was as good as blind in the this darkness. He had become separated from his brothers some time ago. David hoped they were faring well. Eli and Ethan didn't have much more experience than him with hunting. They had been trained for this all their lives, but they were the youngest sons. Their parents and older brothers had always been protective. 

David shook his head to clear his mind. He had to focus if he wanted to slay the beast that had been terrorizing the neighboring town. It was only yesterday when the town's mayor and priest had come to the Shepherds' door to enlist their help. For the past three full moons, the mayor had told them, there had been attacks on his people by a large wolf. It would appear only at night and slaughter anyone who crossed its path. They had already lost seven people and were desperate not to lose anymore. David's family had naturally agreed to help. It was what their family had done for generations, after all. The fact that the visitors had paid ahead also didn't hurt. 

He tensed when he heard a twig break about twenty feet away. Was the creature close? Or was it just the wind? Werewolves were absolutely lethal. When the cursed man or woman transformed under the moon, they became mindless beasts, only able to focus on their bloodlust. They were as strong as they were fast. David would only have one shot at it.

He wanted to call out to his brothers when everything around went still. A sure sign of a nearby predator. But he couldn't risk drawing the beast's attention to him in that way.

It was the hairs on the back of his neck standing up that warned him of danger. He just managed to dodge to the left before the massive wolf lunged at the spot he had just been. It must have noticed the weapon in his hands, for it backed up a bit instead of repeating its attack. David almost froze at the terrible sight of it. He had never seen a living werewolf before. His father had always brought home the pelts of ones he'd already disposed of. It was larger than a regular wolf, with a ragged gray coat and a large maw filled with sharp teeth. Its pale blue eyes were wild and fierce, with no trace of humanity in them. It's head was strangely long and it was putting most of its weight on its hind legs. David could see that its mouth was already coated with the blood of an innocent. A true monster.

David wasted no time in aiming the crossbow and pulling the trigger. His heart froze when he realized it had jammed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore before twisting to dodge the wolf's claws going for his chest. How did this happen? The Shepherds always made sure to always check their tools before going on a hunt. Their lives depended on it. He hurried away quickly, struggling to see in the sparse moonlight. Standing still would do him no good.

Trying to outrun a werewolf would be a fool's move. They were far faster than any human. David would have to think fast if he wanted to make it out of the forest alive. He thought up a quick prayer. Only God could help him through this. 

As he took quick shelter behind a large oak, an idea came to him. It was risky, but it was his only chance. He could hear the beast coming to sniff him out. 

He waited until he could hear growls behind him and smell the scent of fresh blood before spinning around and firing the silver arrow. The wolf had already begun to lunge at him, jaw opened and claws splayed, and the arrow hit it square in the chest. It howled loudly as the blessed metal entered its heart. It staggered back a few steps before collapsing to the ground. David could almost hear his own thumping heart over the decreasing sound of its whines. It wasn't long before the wolf went completely silent.

David watched the still form of his kill for some moments. His pulse was still racing and his legs were ready to bolt. It would take a few minutes until his body caught up with his brain. He waited until he had calmed some before slowly approaching the heap of blood and fur. The beast's eyes had thankfully closed on their own. David wasn't sure he's be able to look into them again. The emptiness in them unnerved him. He only felt a bit silly when he nudged the corpse with his booted foot. Its pelt would bring his family extra income. Good, maybe they could get a new crossbow that actually goddamn worked.

“David? David!”

The blond's head looked in the direction of the voices calling for him. “Here! I'm over here, guys!”

A smile came across his face at the sight of his brothers. It was always a relief to see his family safe after a hunt. Eli and Ethan swiftly located him and hurried over, just as glad to see him in one piece. They all embraced once they were close enough. David glanced over Eli's bow and Ethan's gun enviously when they pulled apart. He would bet that they wouldn't have almost cost him his life.

The elder Shepherds gazed at his kill with mixed expressions. Ethan looked shocked, while Eli looked excited and proud. 

Eli let out a low whistle. “Damn, David. You took it down yourself?”

“Sure did,” he replied. He still hadn't caught his breath entirely. “It was a close call, though.” 

“We should have been here to help,” Ethan grumbled. “This thing could have torn you to shreds!”

“It was your idea to split up,” Eli reminded him.

“What matters is that the thing's dead,” David chimed. He was an expert at stopping fights before they started. “It won't hurt anymore people.”

Ethan poked as the wolf's jaw with his gun. “We found a dead woman about thirty feet from here. Had her throat torn out. We should have come sooner.”

A quick glance at David revealed his thoughts. “Hey, I'm alright,” David soothed. “It didn't even scratch me.”

Ethan sighed at then smiled at him. “Yeah, but I got really worried back there. But you did great work here, David. You're a natural.”

David felt his heart swell at the praise. “Thanks. So how are we getting this thing back into town? It looks too heavy to drag.”

“I'm sure we can manage between the three of us,” Eli said. “'Sides, lugging around a dead monster might impress the ladies!”

Ethan and David groaned.

 

Seeing King Silas on the news always made Jessie Shepherd irritable. David couldn't blame his mother. She had never seemed fond of their monarch, and his father's death hadn't improved her opinion. 

“I still can't believe it,” she would mutter every time they tuned in to hear their king's speech. “Your father spent all those years taking down monsters, and he dies in the king's war.”

David knew that she and a few of his brothers blamed Silas for their father's death. Losing Judeah had taken a hard toll on their family. He had taught his wife and his sons everything he knew about werewolves, vampires, ghouls, and everything else that went bump in the night. David's father was an expert on these monsters and how to hunt them. He managed to keep the family's secret job knowledgeable to only select people. People didn't believe in monsters much these days, and it was better that way. Judeah had told them that their populations had been dwindling the past fifty years. Less for the public to worry about, and less dangerous work for the Shepherds. It had been a month since he'd disposed of the werewolf. They hadn't had any hunting jobs since. He knew that Ethan and Simon were getting antsy. They all knew that hunting was the most important work they'd ever do. David didn't mind, though. Less monsters meant that they were doing a good job, right?

David looked up from his book to glance a the royal family on their small television. They all looked as stoic as usual. He had to admit that they were a handsome family, the princess especially. (What? A guy could have his fantasies.) They looked as bored with their father's butterfly speech as the rest of the country did. It made him chuckle. Despite the feelings of his family, David had much respect for the Benjamins. Wars happened, and his father was an unlucky soldier. He had died for his country, and David was proud of that. Silas had done what he could to protect Gilboa from Gath. David could never hold a grudge for that.

There was a knock at the front door. They weren't expecting any visitors. That could only mean one thing.

“I'll get it,” David volunteered. He could feel seven pairs of eyes on his back as he went to greet the potential client. And he had been enjoying the break, too.

David's eyes widened when he opened the door. He recognized the dark-skinned man standing a bit awkwardly on the porch. This was Reverend Samuels, an advisor to King Silas. What was he doing here?

“Hello,” the man greeted. “Is this the Shepherd residence?”

“It is,” David answered. He stepped back and held the door wider. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, thank you.” The reverend followed him back into the living room. 

“Reverend Samuels,” his mother greeted. “What brings you to our humble home?” She was never one to waste time on niceties.

“Ah, you must be Jessie Shepherd,” he said with a small smile. “I've heard a lot of what your family does. I have to say, I'm a big fan. May I sit?” He gestured to the armchair that Abraham had occupied only moments ago.

“Of course.” Jessie moved to sit opposite the man on the couch. “You say you've heard of our work? Did you come here to hire us? Is their trouble going on in Shiloh?”

“Oh, yes,” Samuels answered. His eyes narrowed at the television as the news camera zoomed in on Silas. “And there has been for a long time.” He looked hard at the Shepherd family. "Before I tell any of you anything, I need your word as honorable hunters and children of God that you will not repeat this to anyone. This information can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Your lives and home could be at risk.”

They all headily swore that they could keep secrets. They knew what risks this job brought and were used to being discrete.

The reverend nodded and pulled a thick file out of the briefcase he'd brought with him. He handed it to his mother, who looked shocked once she'd looked at the contents.

“This-this can't be true!” she stuttered, a rare sight. Her sons leaned closer. What could possibly upset their mother like this?

“I'm afraid it is,” Samuels answered. “Please pass out some of the info, ma'am. I think you all need to see this.”

Jesse pulled out papers and pictures and distributed them to her boys. His brothers all got some before David did, and they looked as shocked as their mother. What could possibly-? David's breath caught in his throat as his mother handed him his share. He couldn't believe who he was seeing in the pictures. This-this was impossible-!

The pictures were full of the royal family. But not as David had seen them in magazines or the news. These were candid shots. The majority of them held Prince Jack in some dark club or alleyway. At first glance, it seemed like he was kissing on whatever man or woman was with him. But the pictures zoomed in the necks and shoulders of his partners, and David could clearly see the tell-tale fangs and blood. There were fewer pictures of Princess Michelle doing the same. The rest featured her and her parents drinking the dark liquid from crystal glasses. Through his haze of disbelief, David thought that whoever took these pictures must be a master of stealth.

Samuels waited for them to go through his evidence before speaking. “I've had a bad feeling about Silas Benjamin since they day we met. At first, I thought I was being silly. I thought it was his arrogance and selfishness that was leaving a bad impression on me, But we should never ignore what God is telling us.” He looked at them solemnly. “I've spent years watching them from the shadows, praying that what I suspected wasn't true. That the chosen ruling family weren't what I'd always feared. I can no longer live in denial. The Benjamin family are vampires and are preying on their own people, I'm sure of it.”

“And you want us to hunt them?” David asked. “The royal family? Aren't there hunters in Shiloh?”

Samuels shook his head. “The ones I know of have vanished over the past few months. It's hard to hide from the king once he suspects you. That's why I've come to you. I cannot stand by while our country is ruled by monsters. We need to have one of God's own on the throne.”

Jessie ran a hand through her hair. “Reverend, combing through forests and abandoned buildings is one thing, but there's no way we could pull this off and not be executed for treason. We couldn't even expose them without being called lunatics. I'm no supporter of King Silas, but doing this would get us all killed. We can't accept this job.”

Samuels looked disappointed, but not surprised. “I know this is a lot to ask,” he acknowledged. “I know this is taking a huge chance. But I must tell you that God Himself has lead me to your home. He has chosen you and your family to cleanse Shiloh of this stain.”

David's heart skipped a beat when the reverend looked towards him. “And I'm feeling that pull strongly towards you, young man. Tell me, what's your name?”

His throat felt dry when he answered. “David, sir.”

The reverend smiled at him. “David, I believe that God has a big plan for you. I've heard tales of your work. That werewolf you took down yourself, those poltergeists you banished from that church. Impressive, but you were meant for more. Please believe me when I say you should come to Shiloh with me.”

“Just David?” Ethan snapped. “You want him to take out a vampire coven by himself? A coven that just so happens to have total control over Gilboa? You'll be sending him to his death!”

“Yeah, we should go with him!” Eli added. “We always work as a team.”

“Too many arriving at the same time would make them suspicious,” Samuels pointed out. “They're holding a charity event in a few days. I can bring David as my plus-one so he can begin to infiltrate their circle. This will take time, I know. The rest of you can come in later.”

“I-” David wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't even agreed to this yet. “How can you be sure that I can do this? This is too big for one man.”

Samuels looked at him kindly. “I'm aware of that. But God shall be with you every step of the way. He will guide you and help you in this task. So, David, will you accept this job?”

God must have really been with him, giving him confidence. He ignored the wary looks of his family and said “Yes, I will. I'll do what it takes to keep this country safe. Even if it's from its own king.”

 

“Must I go out with you tonight?” Michelle groaned, frowning at her brother. She sank back into the couch's soft cushions. She always favored the one in the parlor closest to her bedroom.

Jack laughed dryly and zipped up his black leather jacket. Neither of them were terribly affected by the cold, but it was always good to keep up appearances. “Come on, Michelle, you haven't fed in weeks. You don't want to worry Mother and Father, now do you?”

She pursed her lips. “I've been drinking plenty.”

“Yeah, that crap that's already been harvested,” he reminded her. He took a swig of some amber liquid from the glass he'd made earlier. Drinking already. Typical. “Nothing fresh. You remember what happened the last time you went too long without a proper meal, right?”

She flinched at the memory. “I just...you know I don't like it.”

Her twin shrugged and tossed her the stylish red coat that she had left draped on a chair. “We've been doing this our whole lives, sister. You should be used to it.”

It was Michelle's turn to shrug. “At yet, I'm not.”

Jack sighed dramatically and tugged her up by her hand. “Ugh, this is why they make me babysit you. I could be out having fun, you know.”

She laughed and shoved him back playfully. “What, does the Playboy Prince need to visit his loyal subjects?”

“Of course. How will they ever survive without seeing my royal face every night?” he joked. He then looked at her more earnestly. “Hey, it won't be that bad, alright? We can even share one if that makes you feel better. I can do all the dirty work for you.” 

Michelle sighed in defeat. There was no getting out of this. “Thanks, Jack, that sounds great.”

Jack snatched up his keys. “Glad we've got that settled. 'Cause I know the _perfect_ bar to go to...”


	2. Chapter 2

Being in Shiloh felt so odd. David had never been to Gilboa's new capital before. He had always stayed close to home, on call and ready to hunt. He was unused to the towering buildings, the noise, the hordes of people, the stores and the lights. Shiloh was a far cry from his family's farm. David was out of place here, he knew. He could only hope that it didn't show. Suspicion was the most likely thing to get him killed in this place.

The reverend's home wasn't far from his church in the center of the city. It was small, with two bedrooms and sparse furnishings. David was comfortable here. Samuels, or Ephram, as he insisted being called, was very kind to him. He gave David his spare room and they shared meals and stories. 

The man was surprisingly good company. He always looked so serious whenever David saw him on TV. But he was friendly and open and made David feel more at home. They bonded over the few days before the charity ball. David could tell the reverend was trying to put him at ease. It was impossible not to be nervous with the task ahead of him. David could hardly believe that he was going to go through with this. The event was tomorrow and David wasn't sure he was ready to meet his prey. Would they see right through him? Would they even allow him to stay long when they found out he was just a farm boy, the reverend's guest or not?

“Tell me what you know about vampires,” Samuels requested. They had just finished dinner and were sitting in the living room, talking over the white noise of the evening news. “I need to make sure you know as much as you can before letting you into that viper's nest.”

David put down his coffee mug. “I've never fought a vampire myself,” he confessed, “but my father told me about them. Sunlight isn't deadly to them, but they aren't as strong during the day. They don't like the smell of garlic, and they're actually attracted to silver. They have to be either decapitated or stabbed in the heart to truly die. It's rare that mated couples manage to have children, but it's possible. If they don't come from families and are turned, then they form covens.”

Samuels nodded. “That's all true, from what I've seen, but there's more. The Benjamins, they have this sort of... _pull_ to them. I've never encountered anything like it. Even knowing their darkest secret, I still feel an urge to be around them. I assume it's a way for vampires to lure in prey. I've read through all the lore I can find. Unlike turned vampires, biological families don't often turn others. They already have a ready-made coven. But there have been some accounts of it happening. They'll find someone they like, slowly integrate the poor soul into their lives, form a bond, and then turn the person.”

David took another sip of his warm coffee. He wasn't expecting this information. It sounded like something out of some stupid romance novel. He liked monsters to be just that – monsters. “I guess there was stuff that even my dad didn't know. What else do you know?”

Samuels pursed his lips thoughtfully. “The king's family is careful to not overfeed. They may eat fresh only once a month, although the prince prefers more. His sister and parents will often have some political prisoner or traitor slaughtered and drink their blood from glasses.”

He looked at David sympathetically when the blond shuddered. That was so gross.

“They're stronger than humans, but not by an exceptional amount,” the reverend continued. “You could take them down if you caught them off guard, or have them already injured. They're able to cloak their presence. I've seen the queen move across the room in the blink of an eye. Their servants always look so glassy-eyed, as though they've been hypnotized. Sometimes after court, the ministers will look the same.”

“So they're fast, sneaky, and have mind-control powers,” David listed. “Great.”

Samuels laughed ruefully. “I told you that you would have your work cut out for you.” He then looked at the young hunter more seriously and reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I have the utmost faith in you, David. You'll be doing God's work in getting the crown away from this family of demons.”

David shook his head. “I know, it's just...”

“What is it?”

“I love Gilboa, and I love it's king. Silas made this country, and I think he's done a great job running it. He is the king, _my_ king. How can I go against him and his family like this? It – it doesn't feel right,” David confessed.

“You know Silas Benjamin as he wants you to see him. You see the lies he's spun of being a good man, of doing what's best for the people, of being one of God's own.” Samuels squeezed his shoulder harder. “But it's time for the illusion to go away. Tomorrow, you will stop seeing him as the beloved king and instead see the monster he is. I know that you hold respect for the royal family. It will be hard for you, but you must overcome it. A moment of weakness is all it would take for them to destroy you.”

David frowned, but he nodded. He knew the reverend was right. “I'll do what I have to do. I am a hunter, and it's my duty to keep to keep people safe from monsters like them. I can only ask God to remove any fear or doubt that I have.”

Samuels smiled at him. “You're the man for the job, David, I know it. Go to bed early tonight, okay? You have a long day ahead of you. Lots of table manners to go over and all that. We still need to get you fitted for a tux, too. You'll need your rest.”

David groaned playfully at the thought. “I'm sure I will. Goodnight, Ephram.”

“Goodnight, David. Remember to say your prayers.”

 

There was something about the word _palace_ that seemed very medieval. David wasn't sure how else to refer to the king's large, extravagant home, though. Perhaps _mansion_ was a better word, or _manor _.__

__David fidgeted nervously as he and the reverend waited to get in. There were guards stationed at the gates, checking over everyone quickly before letting them in. His eyes kept roaming over the exterior of the large house. It was hard to believe that people actually lived here. His family's entire farm could probably fit in the lobby._ _

__“Relax, David,” Samuels murmured in his ear. “You'll stand out too much. You need to look confident, even if you aren't.”_ _

__David tried to swallow down his nerves as he and Samuels passed the guards and made their way inside. He was here for his mission, not to socialize or impress anybody._ _

__He felt like a child again as he walked around with Samuels. He would stop and greet people as they made their tour of the room. They didn't pay any attention to him, which David was thankful for. The ballroom was full of people dressed to the nines. Black tuxes, bright dresses, and large jewels filled every corner. David could pick out the faces he'd seen in the media before. Gilboa's finest, the rich and powerful. He felt the doubt creep back in. He didn't feel like he could even look at any of these people without making a fool out of himself. How could he ever get to the royal family?_ _

__Samuels patted his back. “How about we get a drink? They always serve the good, expensive stuff for these events. Get these folks nice and drunk so they'll open their wallets easier.”_ _

__David sighed in relief as they approached the bar. Alcohol was just the thing he needed right now. It always helped to mellow him out. Samuels ordered them glasses of good scotch. David sipped at it carefully as they continued around the room. He wished that he could just sit for awhile. He could feel the curious eyes on him. But if he wasn't with the reverend, then nobody would know why he was here._ _

__As another rich stranger stopped to chat with Samuels, David turned his head to the side and was suddenly looking into the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen. He gasped softly when he realized he was finally looking at Princess Michelle in person. God, she was more gorgeous here than any other time David had seen her. Instead of looking conservative and serious for the cameras, she had dressed her best for this party. She was breathtaking in a form-fitting red gown that bared her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, leaving her slim neck to view. Her lips were painted scarlet to match her dress. She noticed him looking and smiled. In that moment, David was certain that he had to go to her. Had to go and listen to her voice and touch her soft skin and do whatever she -_ _

__“David!” Samuels whispered sharply. David was brought out of his trance by Samuels grabbing his arm and holding him in place._ _

__His thoughts were slow and hazy. He shook his head to help clear it. “Wha-?”_ _

__“I warned you, they can pull you to them,” Samuels reminded him. “You have to keep yourself on guard. Remember what they are!”_ _

__David turned away from the lovely monster and took a large sip of his scotch. Damn, if this was how he acted around the vampires when he already knew what they were, he would not last long at all._ _

__A hush came over the room when there was a sudden clinging sound. David looked toward the source of the noise and once again lost his breath. Standing on a raised platform was King Silas himself. The Queen stood a little off to his side, and their children were at his other. God, they were all so _beautiful_. The king looked impressive in his own black tux, and the queen looked regal as ever in an extravagant gown and many jewels. Prince Jack was just as appealing as his sister. He was handsome in his own formal wear. His expression was bored, but David could see amusement in his eyes even with the distance between them. Samuels squeezed his arm tighter. Right, he needed to focus._ _

__“Thank you all for coming,” the king said once everyone was silent for a few moments. “As you know, our troops have sacrificed much in the past few years in the war against Gath. Many have been injured, and others will never be going home. They need medical care, and plenty of families will now need compensation for their loss. They have given their lives for Gilboa, and now Gilboa must give back to them. With your help, we can give our brave soldiers the reward they have earned. Come, let's show them how appreciated they are.”_ _

__There was applause from the crowd. David doubted that these people were really eager to give away their money to poor farmers like him, even if they were soldiers, but he had to admit that they were good at pretending it was something they wanted. No one would deny the king something this simple._ _

__The chatter started again as the royal couple came to mingle with the crowd._ _

__“Focus, David,” Samuels said again before leading him away._ _

__David clenched his hands and dug his nails in his palms. How was anyone supposed to withstand that? Samuels was right, they did have some sort of captivating power. But he was a hunter and a Shepherd. This is what he had trained to do all his life. He could and would handle this._ _

__He didn't have much chance to steel himself. Silas approached to greet the reverend._ _

__“Reverend Samuels, how nice to see you here,” he said with a nod._ _

__“Sir, it's always a pleasure to see my king,” Samuels responded. “Especially for such a worthy cause.”_ _

__“I hope you're not planning on donating too much. I'm sure the church needs all the money it can get,” the king stated with a small grin._ _

__“We receive plenty of donations,” Samuels replied. “No need to fret, sir.”_ _

__“I'm sure.” Silas' gaze finally settled on David. “And who is this young man? I don't believe I've seen him before.”_ _

__“This is David Shepherd.” Samuels pushed him forward as he introduced him. “He came with me to Shiloh from the country. He's going to work with me in the church for some time.”_ _

__“Oh? A young man spending all his time in church. How...noble.” He held out his hand expectantly._ _

__David yet again forgot himself. He felt nothing but excitement when he shook hands with _the king_. He felt a strange sort of electricity go through him at the touch. “It's an honor to meet you, sir,” he breathed. “My...my father actually died in the war a few years ago. It's wonderful that you're helping the soldiers like this. I know that my own family struggled after he was gone.”_ _

__He could tell that Silas was eating up his praise. “Well, I do what I can to help my people.” His eyes flickered to the side for a moment._ _

__David quickly followed the glance, doing his best to be discreet. It was always an advantage to know what the monster he was hunting found interesting. (The king was a monster. _A monster_.) His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Princess Michelle was looking at him again. What's more, she was leaning close to her brother and whispering something. They both were looking at him attentively. _ _

__Silas smiled. “Tell me, David, do you dance?”_ _

__He was taken aback by the question. Why would the king want to know that? “I have some experience, sir.”_ _

__“That's well enough. I think perhaps my daughter would like the first dance tonight.” He beckoned to his children. Michelle seemed surprised, while Jack seemed oddly smug. What had they been talking about?_ _

__“Michelle, Jack, this is David Shepherd.” Silas spoke as though his children should be impressed by this. David tried not to blush. “He's going to be working with Reverend Samuels. I assume that we'll be seeing plenty of him.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you,” Michelle said evenly. Her face was impassive, but her eyes revealed her interest. David didn't understand it. Why did she keep looking at _him_ like that?_ _

__Jack only nodded at him in acknowledgment. David almost shuddered when their eyes met. There was something much more predatory about him. More dangerous. David would have to be especially careful around the prince, it seemed._ _

__“David here is new to Shiloh. Michelle, why don't you give him his first dance?” Silas suggested. "Give him a reason to enjoy the city.”_ _

__David would never in a million years think that this beautiful princess would ever want anything to do with him, but she smiled softly and he felt the haze return to his mind. “I'd be glad to.”_ _

__Before David knew it, there was music and they were spinning around the floor. Her grip was gentle on his shoulders and her dress felt smooth and silky under his hands. He could feel his heart rate increase. Fuck, she was so damn beautiful. David wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her._ _

__“I've never seen Reverend Samuels have an assistant before,” she mused. Her voice only brought him deeper under her spell. “Maybe you can help him deal with my father.”_ _

__“What? Why?” It was hard to speak coherently. What did it even matter what he said, as long as this angel kept holding onto him?_ _

__“They've been disagreeing more and more,” she explained in her sweet voice. “Perhaps it would do my father good to hear the opinion of an outsider. He's always looking for new opinions. Not that he always listens, though.”_ _

__“Yeah, sure. I can do that.” He would agree with anything the princess said. He would jump out the window or say the sky was purple._ _

__“I think I would like to see you around more, David,” she cooed. “I'm rather enjoying your company.”_ _

__David felt his heart would explode from happiness. Dear lord, she wanted more of him! “I-I-I would love to. A-Anything -”_ _

__She giggled and he could only focus on that sound. He wanted to commit it to memory and compose the melody into a song._ _

__All too soon the music stopped and she stepped away from him. David felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt like someone just tore off his arm. He would have run over to wrap his arms around her if a strong hand hadn't grabbed his shoulder._ _

__“I think maybe you've had too much to drink, David.” Samuels voice sounded amused, but David could her the undercurrent of worry. It was enough to snap him out of his trance. Goddamnit, _again_? He was so out of form tonight._ _

__“Maybe I should get you home,” the reverend suggested. “I'll be sure to make my donation before we leave, Silas.”_ _

__David shivered when there was a rough touch on his other shoulder. He turned to see Jack smirking at him. “Aren't you a little old to have a chaperon?”_ _

__“David is still new to Shiloh, Jack,” Samuels reminded him. “It would be good for him to become more familiar with the city before being set loose on it.”_ _

__“Maybe I should show you around sometime, then,” Jack purred. “A guest of Reverend Samuels is a guest of ours, wouldn't you say, Father?”_ _

__The king raised a brow at his son, but shrugged casually. “I suppose you're right, Jack. You may offer this boy company as you see fit.”_ _

__David was still too far gone to fully comprehend how strange this conversation was. All he knew was that the royal family kept talking to him and _touching_ him. He almost whined when Samuels began to lead him away. “It was an honor to meet all of you,” he managed through numb lips._ _

__Their answering smiles resembled a pack of wolves baring their teeth._ _

__

__David groaned and held his face in his hands. A soon as they had returned to the reverend's home, David planted himself onto the couch. His head was pounding furiously. It was like he had drunk the whole bottle of scotch instead of the one glass._ _

__Samuels was pacing nervously in front of him. Something was obviously troubling the man. He was probably regretting putting his faith in a dumb farm boy like David._ _

__“I'm sorry.” David didn't know exactly what for, but he felt like he did something wrong._ _

__Samuels paused and looked at him with sympathy. “There's nothing to be sorry for, David. I think you did well quite tonight.”_ _

__“I fell under their spell at every possible chance. They could have killed me if we weren't surrounded by people.”_ _

__“I told you that they were powerful. It will take some time to become accustomed to it. And you were able to become aware of it, weren't you? It's good that you have a strong will, David. You will need it to keep on track.” Samuels went into the small kitchen that was only a few feet away, returning with a glass of ice water. He handed it to the blond, who eagerly accepted the cool liquid. “I've seen many people be trapped under the monsters' power until they see fit to release them. I believe you will be able to overcome it yourself with some practice.”_ _

__“How can you be sure that I'll be around any of them long enough to build up a tolerance or whatever? I'm not anything special to them.” The thought of never being near Michelle again pained him more than it should have. He took another sip of water._ _

__Samuels frowned. “I'm not sure that's the case.”_ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“They seemed to be interested in you. Maybe it's because they're suspicious. I've never had any sort of helper before. Vampires have been known to covet what others have. Just being with me might have piqued their curiosity.”_ _

__David scratched his arm nervously. Should he mention the way they made his skin feel alive and his pulse race? The way he wanted to ravish the princess on the ballroom floor and offer his neck to the prince? How he wanted to confess everything to the king right then and there, because lying to Silas felt like the ultimate betrayal? No, that was just part of their magic. It had to be._ _

__“Oh, I just remembered. I have something for you.” Samuels headed off toward his bedroom while David watched curiously. Did the reverend have some sort of weapon or book of lore? Samuels returned and handed David a golden pendant attached to a black wire. He looked at the necklace with interest. There a six-pointed star carved into the shining metal. Four tiny sapphires gleamed in the corners._ _

__“The Star of David,” the reverend told him with a small. “It's for protection. Wear it under your clothes so they will not see it. It will help you avoid their tricks and keep you safe from harm.”_ _

__David happily slipped the wire over his head and tucked the pendant into his shirt. “It feels powerful. Thank you, Ephram.”_ _

__“No need to thank me. Now that you have an idea of what you're up against, you must prepare for the next step. They can be unpredictable. Be ready for anything.”_ _

__

__David spent a long time staring at the ceiling above his head. He wished that it was thoughts of his family that kept him awake. He was desperate for worry over his own life or failing the people of Gilboa. But all he could think about was the family he was now hunting. And the thought of hurting them was painful. How could he be the one to end such beauty, such grace? Samuels did say they only fed on prisoners and people who wouldn't be missed. Was that really so -_ _

__He turned over and snatched up the pendant from his night stand. Looking at it helped him clear his head. No, he had to remember what the creatures really were. They were nothing but a threat to everyone around them. It was David's duty to dispose of them so a proper king could ascend to the throne. He would pray every morning and every night for strength. He would do the task that God had demanded of him._ _

__He just had to get that beautiful face out of his head first._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast with her family could either be pleasant or headache inducing. Michelle found the best days were when there was no real business to attend to at the moment. Those rare days when the kingdom was mostly peaceful and her parents were both in a good humor and Jack wasn't hungover. Unfortunately, the truly peaceful days were far and few between. 

Today was definitely going to be stressful. She was going to present her health care bill to the court today. She had been working on it for months, believing it would help both her family and their subjects. Her father did not seem impressed with it so far. 

What was worse was that it was hard to focus. How could she, when she kept thinking of sunshine hair and the bluest eyes and a shy, eager smile? And, God, that _smell_. David Shepherd smelled like something both sweet and savory, like her favorite food paired with a rich, aged wine. She wanted nothing more than to hold and bite him and keep him. She had never felt that way toward anyone before, especially not a human. It was such an odd, foreign feeling, but also addicting. Deep down, she found that she liked wanting someone like this. It was a strong pull that felt so _right_ and made her forget her worries.

She sighed and poked at her omelet. She shouldn't be thinking this way. Going after a human would only lead to trouble. She needed to be more diligent in remembering her vow. It would help keep that poor boy safe. 

“Something wrong, puppy?” her father asked. He put down his newspaper and raised a brow at her. Her mother gave her a more discrete glance.

“It's nothing,” she dismissed. Her father's use of his old pet name for her made her smile a bit. 

“Are you sure? You look frustrated about something,” he pressed. “In fact, you've been that way since the charity ball. Did you meet someone special?”

“I'm sure she's just thinking about how she's going to address the court today,” her mother said. “We all how nerve-wracking it can be to address the king.”

Her father smirked playfully. “True. I hope you're ready to impress us, miss.”

Michelle was glad for her mother's diversion. She by no means wanted to discuss the reverend's new assistant with her family. The princess wasn't quite sure what she was avoiding, though. Was she afraid of scorn for being so intoxicated by that commoner boy? Or was she dreading the _I-told-you-so looks_? She knew how much her family disapproved of the vow she took when she was younger. What if they encouraged her to follow her instincts, believing it would be beneficial to her?

“Perhaps she's very interested in hearing Reverend Samuels opinion,” Jack suddenly suggested. “Or rather, that helper of his. What was it...Shepherd? Weren't you saying at the ball that the court needed some fresh opinions? He smelled like the countryside. Maybe he can offer some fresh input.” 

Damn her brother. He was teasing her. She regretted ever pointing David out at the ball. Jack had changed a lot since they were children, but sometimes he could still be such a brat towards his slightly-older sister. She hadn't shown much interest towards men in her twenty-six years, but it seemed that every time she did, Jack would sweep in and snatch them away from her. She could see the interest in her brother's eyes when he looked at the blond. David must have smell good to Jack, too. Michelle bit down on the surge of jealousy she felt. David Shepherd wasn't hers and never would be, but the thought of her brother touching him made her cold blood boil.

“Oh, yes, him,” Silas hummed. “I wonder if the good reverend will bring the boy to court with him today? I wouldn't mind seeing a fresh face. The ministers are being so predictable lately.”

“That's because you have them all hypnotized,” Jack pointed out.

“Why on earth would Reverend Samuels need an assistant for?” Rose pondered. “To help hand out Bibles to the poor?”

“I'm not going to pretend to understand what goes on in that man's head,” Silas grumbled. “I'm sure he has his reasons.”

Her mother's lips thinned, but she said no more on the subject.

Michelle fought the jealousy down again. She saw how her father had looked at David at the ball. Curious, but just as interested as his children. She overhead when David praised Silas for helping the soldiers. The look her father gave the blond resembled the one he gave her brother when Jack did something worthy. Did the whole family smell what she did, feel what she did? Her mother seemed aloof, but she hadn't gotten close to David that night. Besides, she was mistrustful and wary about letting people too close to her coven. Just look at what happened to Jack.

She stood from the table. “I'm going to go prepare for court,” she announced. “I need to make sure everything is in order. I hope that you will like what you hear, Father.”

 

If David was nervous the night of the charity ball, then he was close to pissing himself at the thought of going to court. The reverend often attended to give the king counsel, and he was bringing David with him today. 

“The king and prince are usually both there,” Samuels told him in the car. “And the princess has the floor today. You can take this opportunity to talk to her more.”

David's stomach twisted at the thought of the beautiful girl. He reached up to stroke his pendant through his shirt. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a blue tie. Had to dress to impress, after all. Seeing the Benjamins again would be hard, he knew. It had only been three days since he had first encountered them, and he found himself craving their presence more and more. He was losing sleep because of it. Was this what being an addict was like? Having something consume your mind and heart so entirely? 

“What if they don't want to talk to me again?” David hated how hopeful he sounded. The best way to keep safe from monsters was to stay away from them. “They might have already forgotten about me.”

Samuels frowned. “I don't think so. They liked you well enough at the ball. The king and princess seemed especially taken with you. They seldom show anybody that kind attention. You'll have plenty of chances to get close.”

David stayed full of excitement and dread as they entered Unity Hall. The building was so, so tall and impressive. David felt awkward stepping inside. He was more out of place here than he had been at Altar Mansion. Everywhere he looked there were men and women dressed in sharp and expensive looking business suits and dresses. All walking with confidence, talking into cell phones or in small groups of people. They were all here for with a purpose. David felt like a kid whose parent couldn't find a babysitter and had to take him to work with them. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? David _did_ have a purpose. He was going to help save these people from the monsters they didn't know they were working for.

Samuels nodded to a few people as they made their way to an already crowded elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. David wanted to take a few deep, calming breaths, but he also didn't want these people to stare at him. He needed to make the best first impression as possible. He reminded himself to act confident. If he was going to be around the royal family, then he had to also win the approval of the people who surrounded them on a daily basis.

All too soon, the elevator reached their floor and they climbed off with a few men in military dress. 

“Remember what you're here for, David,” Samuels urged. “And remember what they are. Don't be drawn in by their pageantry.” 

Even with the advice, David couldn't stop his nerves from returning as they entered the large meeting room. Samuels gently placed a hand on his elbow and lead him to a stand of seats that were facing what could only be the king's chair. The room was by no means full yet. They must have arrived early.

Samuels leaned over to whisper in his ear. “They have ears everywhere, so I can't give you anymore advice until we leave. But you're doing just fine so far. Just keep at it.”

David nodded and observed the room. It was actually smaller than what he'd expected. Only certain people must be allowed an audience with the king. David could only imagine the chaos that letting anybody into court would cause. He grinned at the thought of his mother storming in here every day to give Silas a piece of her mind. 

He focused on the large glass window as the room started to fill. He had only seen a small bit of Shiloh in the week he'd been here. The reverend advised him to stay close to home and prepare for his mission. Logically, David knew that was a good idea. He knew first-hand how dangerous these vampires were. He had to be ready for anything. But he had always been curious about Gilboa's capital. Sometimes his friends would venture into this city and come back with stories about cinemas and clubs and parks and girls. It always sounded so exciting in comparison to farm life. Not that David disliked the countryside, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to try some of the fun Shiloh offered for himself.

He drew in a sharp breath when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. When he followed his intuition and looked toward the side doors, he realized what the cause was. The prince and princess had entered the room. Michelle was dressed in a simple green dress and held a laptop. She made eye contact with him and held it a few moments before finding a seat. The small acknowledgment almost made David giddy. He didn't expect any more at the moment. They were in court and she was most likely nervous.

He shuddered when he sensed another pair of eyes on him. He looked down to the floor and saw that the prince was looking right at him. David tried not to squirm. He wasn't sure how it made him feel. Jack's presence didn't make him feel like a love-struck fool like Michelle did, but there was the same sort of pull. He was overcome with the sudden urge to do something dangerous. He could jump down from his seat and run right into Jack's arms. They could leave and go find some dark room and fuck each other stupid. They could take a fast car downtown and David could help his prince hunt -

He pinched himself hard to get rid of those thoughts. It was a shame that he couldn't reach for his pendant in this crowded space. He was certain he could see Jack smirking at him.

It was almost a relief when the king finally came in. David rose with the rest of the court for Silas Benjamin. The king walked in casually, as he had been for the past twenty-odd years. He took his seat and raised a hand, signaling that they could all sit. David lost interest in everything else and could only focus on the older man. Silas radiated a power that demanded attention and obedience. David caught himself before whatever magic this was consumed him. This is where he had to focus on his mission. He bit his tongue when the king spoke, even though he wanted to hang on every word. It was like trying to stay awake in a boring class. He looked just beside the king's head to the window. He felt guilty, like he was a lazy student ignoring his teacher.

He snapped back to attention when Michelle stood up. She held a small remote and pulled up a chart on a screen. “Over the past few months, I've been researching the rates of hospitalizations that occur because of blood diseases. The rates have been steadily increasing. I've come to believe that it's being caused by a number of other sicknesses that make their way into the bloodstream.”

“So what do you propose we do about this, miss?” Silas asked. “It does us no good to have the people sick.”

“I'm proposing that we have a total reform of the health care system in Shiloh, sir,” she answered confidently. “If there is growing sickness in the city, then we need to do everything we can to eradicate it.”

Silas hummed thoughtfully. “That's a tall order. The whole system just for a few cases? Do you have the numbers to back this up?”

Michelle's smile dropped. “No, sir. I haven't had the time to get all of those down. But I strongly urge you to approve this. People's lives could be at risk.”

“I'd like to, miss, but I cannot do anything if I don't have enough evidence to be sure it's a good plan. For now, the court will have to deny your proposal.” he looked at his daughter gently. “Why don't you take some time to get those numbers and try again later.”

She nodded primly. “Of course, sir.”

David's stomach twisted in sympathy for her. The princess had obviously had high hopes for her plan. He pinched himself again. Wait, she had been talking about blood diseases. Exactly what a vampire would do!

“Court's dismissed for the day,” the king announced. David sat with the reverend while the room slowly emptied. There was a small pang in his heart as he saw Michelle walking out with the crowd. When Samuels deemed enough people gone, he stood and made his way to the floor. David followed nervously. He was near the royal – _his prey!_ \- again. Here was where he had to be on guard the most. He would have to submissive and bold. Friendly and cautious. Make them believe he was under their power. The challenge would be not actually succumbing to their spell.

“Ah, Reverend Samuels, I was hoping you would come today,” Silas greeted. He nodded at David. God, he hoped they wouldn't notice his clenched hands.

“Do you seek counsel with Him, sir?” Samuels asked.

“Indeed I do,” the king answered. “But I'd prefer we speak in private. David, wasn't it? Why don't you go speak to my son over there? I'm sure he can entertain you for a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” he responded. Inwardly, David cursed. He would much rather be around the king than the prince. The king had a strong power, but at least it didn't make David want to fuck him. Later tonight, he was going to pray long and hard to get that image out of his head.

David slowly walked over to where Jack was conversing with one of the uniformed men. The blond half-hoped that the prince would just ignore him. David wasn't sure if he could handle that damned seductive pull up close. Unfortunately, Jack looked up and right at him, pinning David with his gaze. His eyes weren't the green of his sister's, but they held an intensity in them that made David feel so inadequate. Jack smirked and looked him up and down. He waved the minister away and beckoned David closer. 

“Sir,” David greeted. The less he said, the better. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

“Well, well. Look who got brought to court.” Jack's voice washed over him smoothly, like a glass of quality vodka. “Did you find it as boring as I did? I saw you spacing out earlier.”

David was flustered. He wasn't sure if it was due to being caught, or that the prince would admit to such a thing. “Bored? N-no, sir, I-”

“Hey, _relax_ ,” Jack cooed. “Believe me, I know it's not always thrilling. I wouldn't have come, if not for that I have a responsibility to know what goes on in the kingdom.”

David merely nodded. He had no idea how to talk to this handsome man. No, no! This was a monster, just like all the others he's hunted! 

Jack chuckled at him. “Am I really so intimidating?”

“I-”

“So, have you found time to explore the city yet?” Jack interjected. 

“I haven't, sir,” David answered, thankful for the diversion. “I've been busy with the reverend.”

“Really? That's quite a shame. This city has so much to offer. Especially to young men like ourselves.” Jack licked his lips in a way that made David certain the action was a tease. 

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny phone. “Hand me yours,” he commanded. David obliged and gave the prince his own outdated phone. It was a hand me down from Eli that died easily and didn't always get signal. Jack raised his brows at it but said nothing. He hummed quietly as he punched buttons on both of the phones and then handed David's back.

“I gave you my number,” Jack announced. “I hate to see anybody not getting the full Shiloh experience. I hope you don't already have plans for Saturday. I'll come by and pick you up. I doubt the good reverend is going to show you a good time. I suppose the task will be up to me, then.”

David was dumbfounded. Was it really going to be this easy? He thought it would take weeks of ass-kissing to even get Jack to look at him twice. “Thank, you, sir,” he said, making sure he sounded genuinely earnest. “I've always wanted to explore Shiloh. My friends have always told me the best stories about this city.”

Jack grinned and touched his shoulder. It felt like electricity entered David's body at the touch. “Good. You look like you could use a night out. You seem a bit down. Is it my sister? I saw you looking after her with the saddest puppy dog expression.”

David wanted out of this conversation now. “I, um, she just looked disappointed -”

“Oh, you mustn't mind her moods,” Jack insisted. David knew the “exasperated sibling” tone well. “She'll be friendlier when she's done pouting. That is, if you're planning on speaking with her.”

“I-I'm not sure if I'd-”

“Because I'm sure she'd enjoy talking with you again, David. She likes you, I can tell.” There was an undercurrent of something in Jack's voice. It made his friendly, amused tone suddenly threatening. He stepped away and took out his phone. “Be ready by eight on Saturday, okay? And tell Reverend Samuels not to wait up.”

 

“William, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Silas had been having such a nice evening, too. He had finished his paperwork and was taking a moment to relax in his den with a drink. His peace was interrupted when his brother-in-law stormed in like he owned the place.

“I came to talk to you about my son,” William announced.

Great. Silas gestured for William to sit in the chair across to him. The blond man did so and crossed his legs, just oozing arrogance. 

“And what about Andrew?” Silas asked indifferently. “You know he's still in exile.”

“That's just the thing. Don't you think it's been long enough?” William demanded.

“No, I don't. Your son did something incredibly dangerous and stupid. He could have destroyed my entire family.” Silas could feel his anger growing at every word. He would have killed that little idiot if Rose hadn't stopped him.

“He made a mistake!” William insisted. “He was upset. He was acting out, trying to impress me. Surely he's learned his lesson by now?”

“It's a very serious lesson to learn,” Silas stated. He stood and went to pour himself more brandy. He hated when conversations with William lead him to drink...more. “How can I ever be sure he won't do something so foolish again? That's not a risk I'm willing to take right now.”

William stood angrily. God, how could a grown man be such a brat? “You just don't want him here, admit it! You think he's not as good as your children. You think he's an embarrassment. You've always looked at him like he was staining your fancy chairs and expensive china!”

“Well, he does lack a certain charm,” Silas commented dryly. Arguing with his wife's brother always gave him such a headache.

“And whose fault is that?” William snapped. He immediately looked contrite, knowing he'd said something he shouldn't have.

“Oh, so that's what this is about,” Silas drawled. “You're still angry that we won't turn you.”

“Of course I am!” William. “Am I not your family? Have I not given all that I could to build this kingdom? I deserve to be more than human, Silas, and so does my son!”

He sighed deeply. “We've already been over this many times. Me and Rose both have explained to you how this works and why we're not going to do it. It's high time you've come to accept it.”

William snorted. “I'm just finding it hard to believe that the queen's own brother and nephew aren't special enough for you and your family.”

“It's nothing personal, William,” Silas promised. “Some people are meant for this life, others aren't.”

“Yeah, right,” William snorted before storming out of the room.

Well, at least the man kept the argument short this time. Silas sat back down and rubbed at his eyes. And he'd been having such a nice day, too.

William's tantrum did get him thinking, however. His family had never encountered anyone they felt a pull towards before. Jack had that little incident last summer, but nothing was ever going to come from that. But Reverend Samuel's new assistant was proving to be interesting. It was odd. They didn't know a thing about the boy, but he could tell his children wanted him around, for whatever reasons. Silas found Shepherd's presence oddly calming. It was like how Jack made him feel when his son was doing something right for a change.

He would have to wait and see if anything came from this. It was seldom that anything besides improving his country piqued his interest nowadays. Truthfully, the reverend had been getting on his nerves lately. Always saying his policies were wrong and he was going against “God's will.” Heh, how ridiculous. Maybe playing with his fresh-faced new assistant would rattle the man's cage. Corrupting the boy could prove to be fun. He had seen the way Jack looked at him after court. It seemed his son was already a step ahead of him. It was too bad Michelle had left as soon as she could. He could have sent the boy over to her, too. But his daughter wasn't quite used to failure. She was a princess, but she did work hard for what she wanted. He knew that both of his children had felt a pull toward David Shepherd. He could only hope this didn't turn ugly in the future.

It was still too early to tell, but despite what William thought, Silas wouldn't mind an addition to the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Samuels kept a wary eye on him all Saturday. David knew the reverend was apprehensive about his plans for the night. He was glad that David was going to get closer to the prince. Samuels wasn't happy, however, about what they might get up to. It was almost funny. David thought that the reverend was acting like a concerned parent. Except that instead of his child making typical dumb choices, he was going to be with a blood-sucking monster. Okay, maybe it wasn't so funny. 

Jack had sent him a text informing him to dress casual. Don't worry about money, because the prince had him covered. Under other circumstances, David would been ecstatic about such a promising night out. But he had to remember that he wasn't going to be hanging out with a friend. He was doing this to lure in his prey. Jack probably thought he was doing the same thing to him.

David wasn't sure what to wear, even with the prince's advice. He only brought a few changes of clothes with him. He settled on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. He added a brown leather jacket to complete the simple outfit. It made him look kind of cool, right? This could be the only chance to get on the prince's good side. He couldn't ruin this by coming off as a country bumpkin and embarrassing Jack.

“You have your pendant, don't you?”

David jumped in surprise. He was fixing his hair in the bathroom and had left the door open. Samuels was standing in the doorway, looking at him thoughtfully.

“Yeah, always,” he answered.

“I know I'm sounding like a broken record, David, but you must keep on guard. I know Jack's games, and I don't doubt for a second that he will try and take advantage of you if he gets the chance. The pendant will help keep you safe.”

“I know. I”ll be careful.” David wasn't sure he wanted to know what “taking advantage” of him meant. It must strictly be a vampire feeding thing. It had to be. Never mind the menacing, exciting, seductive aura Jack let off. David knew he didn't actually want to be near his prince, to kiss him and submit to him in whatever way the man desired. There was absolutely no part of him that was looking forward to being near Jack just to enjoy his company. He was one hundred percent focused on his mission.

God, he had to get his shit together.

“He'll be here soon. The prince is nothing if not punctual,” Samuels informed him. “I'll be sure to keep praying for you until you return.”

Sure enough, David's phone started ringing a few minutes later. He swallowed when he saw Jack's name on the screen.

“Come meet us outside, Shepherd.” Jack sounded breathy and jovial. There was laughter in the background. The party must have already started. “I'm ready for this night to start.”

David grabbed his wallet and keys, just in case, nodded to Samuels, and headed out the door. The car waiting outside wasn't exactly a limo, but it as large enough to fit quite a few people. The middle passenger door opened for him. David tried not to look cautious as he climbed in. He had no way of knowing what he was walking into.

The vehicle was full of men around his age. They paid no attention to him and continued to chat amongst themselves. Jack must like to have an entourage. David didn't recognize the faces in the front or back rows. His heart sped up when he realized he was sitting next to Jack. Damn it, he shouldn't feel so privileged about this.

The prince's eyes roamed over him. He didn't make a comment about his outfit, so David guessed he passed that test. He couldn't help but notice the way Jack's purple shirt and black jacket brought out his hair and eyes. David was suddenly very glad his pants weren't notably tight.

“Glad you could make it,” Jack greeted. His tone was light and confident, as if the thought of anyone standing him up was amusing. “I hope you don't mind that I brought a few, uh, _bodyguards_. I have to be kept safe, you know.”

“Of course, sir.” The air stank of cigarette smoke and beer and pot. Nothing David had never smelled or tried before, but this was going to mess with his head. Rolling down the window would probably cause this group to laugh at him. Best just to bear with it.

“Oh, none of that _sir_ stuff tonight,” Jack murmured. “We're going out to have fun. Aren't we, guys?”

The answering cheers sounded over-enthused even to David. He licked his dry lips to wet them. “So, where are we going?” he asked. He inhaled sharply when a hand squeezed his knee.

“You'll see.”

David wasn't sure where to look. Jack was making his stomach coil in a tantalizing way, and the thumb stroking his leg wasn't helping matters. He could just tell the prince was smirking at him as he turned his gaze out the tinted window. It seemed all the lights in Shiloh were on. The city looked so different at night. It was like a shadow had been cast over the people, but they weren't letting it stop them from doing whatever they wanted. It was beautiful in a contrasting way from daytime.

The car stopped on a busy street. David followed when the group piled out of the car. Immediately, all eyes were on them. Everyone in Gilboa could recognize the prince from a mile away. Two of the men must actually be bodyguards. They kept their arms in front of them and warded off the gathering crowd. David blinked when cameras and phones were pulled out and began snapping pictures of them. Couldn't they at least turn the flash off?

Jack put an arm around his shoulder. “Come on. You're sticking with me.”

David could only focus on that arm as they made their way inside the club. Every instinct told him to lean into the touch. 

The club smelled like the car, but intensified. There was the added scent of sweat and sex. The music was loud and the lights flashed red and blue. It was giving David a headache. The room was full of people, all dancing or flirting or ordering drinks. Some stopped to gawk at Jack, others were too far gone to care. Some of Jack's friends went off to the bar. The two guards stayed close by. It was easy to forget they were there. They gave the odd impression of being security cameras on legs.

Jack led him to a more secluded table in the back. They could see what was going on, but the clubbers knew to stay away. Jack pushed David to sit next to him and leaned in close.

“We won't stay here too long,” he informed the blond. “I like to have my fill of the city in a night.”

“Sounds busy.” Moving from place to place, David figured, would be a fast and discrete way for the vampire to get his fill. 

Jack chuckled at him. It made him feel warm and mocked at the same time. “Oh, yes. Sometimes I like to stay out until dawn. The court life can be so stressful. I need to take a break every once in a while. It's good to unwind occasionally, don't you agree?” The hand returned to his knee.

“Yeah. Unwinding. Good.” Jack's presence was like its own drug, far stronger than anything this or any club had to offer. David wanted to bury his face in that pale neck and _breathe_.

Fuck. He had to distract himself quick. He turned his attention to the hand Jack had resting on the table. His middle and ring fingers were decorated with silver rings. They caught the lights of the club and shone brightly. Silver. Vampires liked silver. Jack was a vampire. Had to remember that.

“Wha-” David inhaled softly when Jack's other hand grasped his chin and turned his face back to the grinning prince. Jack's eyes lingered on his lips for a long moment. David felt paralyzed. He wanted both to flee and lean forward to -

They both looked up in surprise when Jack's men returned from the bar, loaded down with drinks. David found himself holding a glass of something green, and a shot of whiskey was placed in front of him.

“Took you long enough,” Jack pretended to scold. “Don't they know who you're here with?”

“Some people just don't appreciate the crown,” one of them laughed.

David realized that he was having trouble focusing on them. He could make out things like blond or dark hair, a red shirt, a blue jacket, but it was like looking through a film. Their voices sounded oddly funneled. Was Jack doing something to him? Did he not want David to interact with his friends?

Jack raised the glass he was holding. “Alright, gentlemen. Bottoms up!”

The group cheered excitedly and followed the command. David wished that he could share their enthusiasm. A night out with the prince and he was paying for everything? It would have been a dream come true for him a week ago. But he obliged and downed the strong, sweet liquid. He hoped this wouldn't be a constant all night. Getting drunk was so not a good idea right now.

Sure enough, they left to go to another party after only ten minutes. Jack must not have found anyone he liked in the first one. David found himself filtered through one roof party and two more clubs. All full of strangers who either ignored him or looked at him with lust or curiosity. Who could he possibly be to earn a place at the prince's side? Each time, he would he handed drinks . If nobody was looking, he would discard it somewhere or hand it to someone else. If people were around, he would smile and toss it back. He was putting himself at risk with every sip. Jack's look of approval almost made it worth it. David had a high alcohol tolerance. Having so many older brothers and close calls during hunts made sure he developed it years ago. It was only at their current club that his head started to feel hazy and he relaxed. 

It was larger than the last two. Rock music blasted from the many speakers and flashing lights made it hard to see. A man in a pink suit handed out condoms at the door and David had seen a few couples disappear into the backrooms. He had suspicions about what sort of club this was. 

He'd lost track of Jack's group. The prince himself was seated on a nearby couch, a woman on each side and a bottle in his hand. David watched, transfixed, as he alternated between swigs of his beer and kissing each woman. Each time Jack granted his companions with a slow, deep kiss, David would take a sip of whatever was in his glass. The sight made him feel sick. He wanted to be the one who was cuddled next to Jack and basking in his attention. He wanted to taste his prince's lips and tongue and feel those jeweled fingers clutching his face and hips. The thought of Jack holding him tightly and so, so close made him overwhelmed with lust and envy. Surely it wouldn't be hard to get those girls out of the way and take their place.

David's heart skipped a beat when Jack glanced at him. He eyed the blond playfully before turning to kiss the woman on his right, looking at David the whole time. What did this mean? Was Jack gloating? Teasing him? Inviting him to join?

David didn't even realize he had stood and walked over until he bumped knees with Jack. The dark-haired man grinned, smug and triumphant, and looked David up and down. 

“See something you like, Shepherd?” he asked around a swig of beer.

“Yeah,” he answered, “you.”

Jack laughed and pushed their legs closer together. “So, what are you going to do about it? Do you want to please your prince?”

David nodded and reached down to grab Jack's hand and pull him to his feet. Jack linked their fingers together and handed his bottle to one of the girls. “Sorry, ladies,” he purred. “Duty calls.”

David's movements felt wooden as he followed Jack into one of the backrooms. He wasn't in control of of himself, Jack was. David was his willing slave. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp. A bed occupied the center. There was a small fridge in one corner, and in the other was a table covered in a pile of folded towels, a few bottles of lube, and a bowl full of condoms. He felt like the fly who just flew into the spider's web.

All rational thought went out the window when Jack grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. David moaned and relaxed into the hold, reaching up to run his fingers through his prince's soft hair. Jack chuckled against his mouth and stroked David's sides. David wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and pressed them tighter together. God, Jack's lips were even softer than they looked. And he knew just how to move them, too. 

He whined when they had to pull apart for air. Jack took this opportunity to grab a handful of David's ass, earning another gasp from the blond. 

“You like this?” Jack whispered huskily against his mouth.

“Oh God, yes,” David breathed before leaning in for another kiss. He practically drooled as Jack's hands slowly wandered over his body. Jack pulled away to pepper kisses over his chin and jaw as his hands roamed over David's back, sides, stomach, chest...

The spell was broken as Jack's lips touched his neck and his hand grazed the pendant under his shirt. The reality of his situation made David panic. He was alone in a dark room with a vampire, under his power and pliant in his arms. He followed his survival instincts and shoved Jack backwards. David would attack if he had a weapon on him. Damn it all. He had done exactly what he told himself not to. He could have just been bit!

Jack looked shocked and outraged. “What the hell?” he questioned.

“Stay away from me!” David demanded. Fuck the mission. He needed to get out of here.

“What's wrong with you?” Jack pressed. He gazed hard at David's face, searching for something. After a moment, he smirked and grabbed David's arm. He cried out as he was pulled flush against his prince.

“Come on, baby,” Jack murmured in his ear. “We were just getting warmed up.” 

“Let me go!” David cried. Jack was holding onto him tightly, too tightly for a regular man. He cried out again when Jack's hand stroked his cock through his pants. The fuzziness was returning to his brain.

“Stop!” he insisted as he tried to squirm away. It was like trying to escape chains.

Jack moved his hand but turned his attention back to the blond's neck. David's struggling increased when Jack nibbled at his skin with his front teeth. He needed to get away _now_. He kicked out blindly, landing a hard hit to Jack's shin. It was enough to make the vampire draw back in surprise. David quickly pushed Jack away again and bolted for the door. No one stopped him as he ran out of the room and out of the club. Breathing in fresh air after the heavy cloud of booze and sex was a cleansing experience. 

David had completely fucked up what he set out to do. He couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. He just wanted to get back to the safety of Samuel's home. He was so glad that he brought his own money with him when he hailed a cab.

“Hey, you okay, buddy?” the driver asked when he climbed in.

David didn't want to know how he looked right now. “Yeah,” he panted. “I'm fine.”

He gave the driver his current address and rested his head against the window. He placed a hand over his pendant to help soothe his nerves. It had just saved his life.

Even though he couldn't see Jack, he could feel the vampire's angry gaze on him as the cab pulled away.

 

Jack went back to his apartment far sooner than he usually liked. His night had already been ruined, anyway. Why not return home and try to forget that he let his prey escape?

David fucking Shepherd. That idiot country boy who looked so naïve and smelled so good. Jack had wanted a taste of him since he first smelled him at that stupid charity thing. And he had been so close! Shepherd had been buzzed and giving Jack an eyeful. It should have been child's play to get a sip of his blood and into his pants. Hardly anyone was able to resist Jack once he turned on the literal charm. How had that boy done it? What's more, he didn't just deny the prince, but David shoved him away like Jack was some desperate harlot and fled from his presence. How dare he insult the crown prince like that? There was no shortage of the people who would love to get close to Jack. He could have a lover or a shoe-polisher with a snap of his fingers. No one rejected the prince. What made this farm boy think he was so special?

He was so upset that he forgot to get dinner at the club. Damn, now he had to drink the stuff in the fridge. He hated cold blood in a glass. He much preferred it warm and fresh, taken from a willing donor. They never remembered it afterwards, but he always made them enjoy the feeding.

His eyes widened when he stepped into his kitchen. “Michelle, what are you doing here?”

His sister was sitting at his table, a glass of his wine in one hand and a newspaper in front of her. Like she hadn't already read it that morning. She narrowed her eyes at him “Waiting for you, brother.”

He turned his back to her to select a bag from the fridge and retrieve his own glass from a cabinet. “Whatever for?”

“I...heard you went out with David Shepherd tonight.” Her voice wavered when she said his name. It was apparent Michelle knew how foolish she sounded. 

He didn't try to hide his smirk. “Is that a problem? I just wanted to give the poor country boy a taste of what Shiloh has to offer.”

Michelle always saw right through him. “I know that's not all, Jack.”

Ah, was his sister jealous? “Why does it bother you? You don't have a claim on him.”

“And by the smell of it, neither do you,” Michelle shot back. “I can smell him on you, but it's not strong.”

He was frowning now. He didn't want to be reminded of his failed seduction. “Shut up.”

She was the one grinning, now. “Did he reject you?”

“Shut up!” he yelled. The glass shattered in his hand. Its contents splattered over the linoleum floor. He would have to call someone to clean the mess before it stained.

His sister looked contrite. “Jack, you weren't really hoping for something serious to happen, were you? I know you're still upset about-”

“Don't say his name!” Jack demanded. “And I am not thinking about that bastard! Not anymore. He's nothing to me.”

“You can't replace him with the first new person you meet,” Michelle insisted. 

“You don't know anything! You just want Shepherd to yourself and you don't want me to interfere!” Jack lost steam quickly. He didn't want to fight with his twin, not right now. “Please, just go.”

She stood and walked over to him. Jack kept still when she kissed his cheek. “I'll see you in the morning,” she promised. Like he even planned on showing up to the mansion tomorrow.

He fetched a towel from the bathroom and wiped up the blood himself. He didn't want any sort of company at the moment. He found that he had lost his appetite. Crawling into bed and staying there until tomorrow evening sounded like a good plan.

He left the soiled towel on the floor and leaned against the fridge. Thanks to his sister, he could only focus on the name of the person who caused him so much pain. 

“ _Joseph_.”


	5. Chapter 5

Going back to court on Monday morning was the last thing David wanted to do. Being in the same room as Jack again was something he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life. What was even the point? The prince surely had influence over his family. Would any of them accept him now? God only knew what Jack had said about him.

“Stop worrying, David,” Samuels insisted. He was reading the paper and finishing his coffee. “I've told you, Silas will pursue anything he finds interesting. It won't matter to him if Jack's view of you has soured. Honestly, the prince's opinion seldom seems to matter.”

“And Michelle?” David asked. He cursed himself for it. The words came out too fast. 

“I can't speak for her,” Samuels admitted. “I've never seen nor heard of her pursuing anyone. I can say that she is nowhere near as close to her brother as when they were children. I doubt him having a bad night with you would make her wary of you. Most likely the opposite.” 

“And what is it I'm supposed to even do there?” David demanded. “I have no money or position. There's no reason for them to want me around once I become boring to them.” And why wouldn't he? It was unlikely that anyone in Shiloh would be interested in his tales of farm life. Especially not the royal family. Telling them about his side job would only get him killed.

“You stay by my side and observe them,” Samuels explained. “As long as I'm there, you'll be there. And if you get an opportunity to get close, take it.”

David sighed. “You make it sound so simple.” 

The reverend's expression softened. “I know what being around them is like, David. It's hard to resist their pull. But you must have confidence in yourself. With time, you will be able to overcome it. You've already managed to escape Jack's clutches once.”

“Yeah, barely.” It was scary how close he'd come to being fed on and god knew what else.

He must have looked as sullen as he felt, for Samuels put down the paper and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “And if it gets to be too much,then we can take a break.”

David's eyes widened. “Really? Isn't this mission sorta important?”

“It is,” Samuels answered lightly, “but everyone needs to be able to relax now and then. I'm not glued to the church, I'll have you know. And for all its faults, there are places in Shiloh that I like to visit. If you'd like, we can go sight-seeing sometime later this week. I doubt Jack gave you a positive view of what this city has to offer. Maybe I can in his stead.”

David smiled gratefully at his host. That was the nicest thing he'd heard since a coming to Shiloh. “It sounds like a great plan, Ephram. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, David.” Samuels rose from his chair and placed his coffee mug in the sink. “But for now, we have to go back into the snake pit. Oh, and remind me to take you shopping while we're out. We can't have you wearing the same two suits over and over.”

“You wear the same thing every day,” David teased.

“That's because I'm a reverend. It's my uniform. Now get ready. You know how bad traffic gets in the morning.”

 

As it turned out, David wasn't going to make it to court that day. When they entered the lobby of Unity Hall, he immediately spotted Michelle across the room. She shone to him like a beacon. The bright lighting made her dark hair standout. Her yellow dress gave her the appearance of something sweet and innocent and beautiful. David found himself wishing he was an artist just so he could spend all day capturing her image. 

Samuels leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Maybe you'll do more good here than stuck in court with me. You have your phone, right?”

David nodded and watched as Samuels went to the elevator. His gaze then went back to Michelle as if there was a magnetic pull to her. She made everyone around her seem dull. And who were they, compared to the lovely princess? It was surprising that there weren't more people worshiping her from afar.

Goddammit. He needed to remember the mission.

He made a fist and dug his nails into his palm when they made eye contact. God, just looking at her made him feel so complete. He wished that he could go back to when he only saw her on TV. She was gorgeous, yeah, but she couldn't turn him into a drooling idiot just by thinking of her. 

She smiled and began to come his way. He could feel his heart beat more rapidly with every step. Not with any fear or apprehensiveness, but with pure excitement. 

“David!” Michelle greeted once she was within distance. “How nice to see you here!”

“Miss,” he addressed politely. 

“I would have thought you'd be in court with the reverend,” she said. “Were you not allowed in today?”

“It's not that,” he answered. “I thought that I might take a look around the building. I missed the eighth grade trip here. Mono. That won't make me look suspicious, will it?”

“Mmm, why don't I give you a tour?” she offered with a grin. “I'd hate for you to be thrown out. That's a sure way to get on the king's bad side.”

“I won't lie, miss. That sounds terrifying.” He laughed, but he wasn't about to let her know how honest he was about that.

“Follow me, then.” They fell into step beside each other. David kept his hands folded behind his back. He didn't want to give the many people watching Michelle the wrong idea.

“It's probably a good thing you didn't go in,” Michelle said lightly. “My brother hasn't been in a good mood ever since he came back from clubbing Saturday. You were out with him, weren't you?”

“How did you know about that?” David blurted. 

She giggled. The sound made David melt. “He always ends up in the tabloids. You made it into a few pictures.” Her expression turned solemn. “He didn't do anything to make you...uncomfortable, did he? I know that he can come on a bit strong sometimes.”

“I-I-no, miss,” he lied. He hadn't wanted to talk about his experience with the prince with Samuels, and he certainly wasn't going to with the princess. “It was a regular night out, I guess. Lots of dancing and drinks.”

“And girls?” she asked. Michelle smiled, but David could see something else in her eyes.

“No, not really,” he insisted. “I mean I saw a a lot of girls but I wasn't really interested...” God, why couldn't he just shut up? The need to impress her was strong. 

The smile reached her eyes again. “Don't tell Jack I said this, but you should really stay away from him and his crowd. I hear that they always get into trouble. Of course, no one is going to arrest the crown prince, but maybe it isn't good for the assistant of a reverend to be around them too much.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he agreed, feeling strangely breathless. Not that he ever planned on going out with Jack again.

They reached an area that looked like a small museum. There were photos and documents enclosed in glass cases and out on display. There were security cameras in every corner. Orange and black banners hung from the ceiling.

“The Gilboan Historical Society set this up,” Michelle explained. “Important pictures of my my parents throughout their reign, treaties signed, borders set, building contracts. I've only seen tour groups come and see this.”

“I can see why. It's like it was designed to be boring,” David commented.

Michelle barked out a laugh and quickly brought up her hand to cover her mouth. Knowing he was the cause of her amusement made David feel like he was on top of the world.

“It is boring,” she agreed. “In fact, it's so boring that I want out of this building altogether.” She gently grasped his arm. “There's a park not too far from here. Would you like to accompany me on a walk?”

“I'd be honored, miss.” Was her power influencing him? He didn't know or care. Being alone with the princess had been a fantasy of his since his teenage years. Just her, him, and her bodyguards keeping a close yet respectable distance. He would follow her anywhere.

Michelle typed a message on her phone before leading David outside. “There's always a car out here waiting,” she told him. “We all have our impulsive moments. I've lost count of how many times the king has left court early to go grocery shopping.”

There was indeed an expensive looking, shiny white car waiting outside for them. Michelle waved to the uniformed driver leaning against the door. David strained to catch a glimpse of the chauffeur's eyes as he moved to open the passenger door for them. Were they bright and active, or dull and empty from the vampires' hypnotism? The man lowered his face as David climbed in, preventing him from seeing. 

The inside of the car was as nice as the outside. The tan leather seats were heated and the floor was covered in soft gray carpet. 

“Where to, miss?” the chauffeur asked.

“The park, please,” Michelle ordered.

They sat in a comfortable silence on the way there. David was so aware of Michelle's presence. He kept his hands folded on his lap so he wouldn't reach out for her. He breathed in her sweet perfume with every inhale. His boyhood fantasies with Michelle weren't always innocent, but just sitting here with her was better than anything he could have ever imagined. 

As promised, they soon reached the park. Michelle didn't wait for her servant to get the door this time. David followed her out. The sight of two men in black suits keeping a little ways back but watching him intently made the blond grin.

“This place is so beautiful!” he exclaimed. The parks back home were always small, full of playgrounds for children and walking trails for couples. This one was much larger by far. It couldn't be seen from end to end. The plants had been affected by the cool fall weather, but that only added another kind of charm. The grass was dry and crunchy, but still green and well manicured. The trees were bunched in different groups, each showing off vibrant red, yellow, orange, and purple leaves. The paved pathways went in all sorts of directions. There were enough benches and picnic tables to sit an army.

“I know,” Michelle sighed. “I love coming here, especially during this time of year. It's so relaxing.”

Despite the season and time of day, the park was full of people. People stopped to look at Michelle for a few moments and then continued with their business. Maybe there was some unwritten rule to not bother the princess here.

Michelle lead him down a path lined with yellow leaved trees that matched her dress. He wondered how she wasn't cold in the simple outfit. It looked better suited for summer. Some kind of vampire thing?

He reached up to touch his pendant when he was certain Michelle wasn't looking at him. He was falling under her spell too easily. He had to remember why he was doing this. Vampire hunting. Dating the pretty princess was never going to be his life. Especially not knowing what sort of monster she really was.

They settled on a secluded bench that was surrounded by more colorful trees. It was almost like being in a forest. David kept his back straight and stared ahead. Being too relaxed might make him vulnerable. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Jack. His neck was going to stay bite-free.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Michelle spoke. “I really needed to get away from there.”

David turned to face her.“Is something wrong?” The princess wanting to be away from the government building seemed odd.

She sighed heavily and ran a hand over her soft curls. “It's my health care bill,” she explained. “You saw how bad my presentation went a few days ago, right? I've been trying so hard to get it perfect. I mean, I never expected my father to approve it just because I'm his daughter. But I've been working on this for months.”

“It sounds like a worthy cause.” David couldn't help but sympathize. At least she was a monster with a conscience.

She smiled ruefully. “It's personal, really. I was very ill when I was younger. I realize how lucky I was to have royal privilege to help me through it. Very few people in this kingdom have access to that sort of care. I want them to, though. I think everyone in Gilboa deserves it.”

“You were sick?” David had never heard of this. There were no accounts of vampires getting sick. The king must have kept this under wraps. “What was wrong?”

“It was a...blood disease.” Michelle gazed at him earnestly, as if she was sharing a precious secret. “That's why I'm focusing on those. Blood is very precious, David. And when it's poisoned or missing...the effects can be devastating.”

David licked his dry lips. “So I've heard. It's a very noble thing to pursue, miss.” The good thing about the Benjamins so far was that they couldn't resist saying something vaguely creepy and pulling David back to reality. He was getting better at fighting their power already. 

She gazed a him sweetly. “That's why I was in the lobby earlier. I've...been having trouble finding someone to support me in this, if you can believe that. I was hoping to talk with a minister of just someone wealthy outside of court.”

“I would have thought everyone in Shiloh would be clamoring to help the princess,” David said. Who could say no to that beautiful face?

Michelle shook her head sadly. “It's my own fault. I can be a bit standoffish. I'm not like Jack. I have trouble being charismatic to people I don't like. A bad trait for the princess, huh? It's made some people wary of me at court.”

David was surprised to hear this. Didn't Samuels say that everyone was under the Benjamins' power? Or was Michelle the only one not manipulating their subjects? He was overcome with the need to comfort her. He reached out for her hand. “Hey, it's gonna be alright. You have the best of intentions and a strong will. If you keep working at it, I'm sure your plan will be improved in no time.”

She squeezed his hand back. David noted how cool it felt. “Thank you, David,” she expressed. “I really needed to hear that.”

They kept their hands joined and sat in a companionable silence once again. It really was strange how peaceful it was here. He was photographed with Jack everywhere they went, but here with Michelle, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. David didn't have to focus on his work right now, did he? Surely it wouldn't hurt anything to pretend he was doing nothing more than hanging out with a nice girl at the moment.

His phone beeped in his pocket. “Excuse me,” he said as he pulled the device out. It was a text from Samuels.

 _Court's out early. Take your time with whatever you're doing. Call if you need me_ , it read.

David would have to ask how it went later. Specifically, if Jack's apparent bad mood was showing. For now, he was content to stay right where he was.

The air had warmed some by the time a long black car pulled in next to Michelle's. Michelle looked up sharply, her eyes widening in recognition. She shot him a quick apologetic look and released his hand. David almost whined at the loss. But then he, too, turned his attention to the figure approaching them.

It was the king! What was he doing here? David instantly felt afraid. Here he was, alone with the man's daughter. Well, at least he'd lived a good life, however short it was.

He rose to his feet and saluted when Silas was close enough. He could feel the man's strong presence washing over him. “Sir.” He could at least die with dignity. He just hoped it wouldn't be by fang.

To his amazement, the king waved him off. “Sit back down,” Silas ordered. “No need for that.”

David obeyed and kept a bit of distance from Michelle. The need to show respect to his king was strong.

“I was wondering where you had gone to today,” Silas said to his daughter. “I see you found some company."

“I found I was in need for some fresh air, sir,” Michelle responded. “David here was kind enough to accompany me when I asked.”

“Is that so?” He looked back to David. “I had noticed that you weren't with the reverend today.”

“Did you, sir? I hope my absence wasn't missed.” David didn't understand. Why would the king care if the reverend's assistant was at court or not?

“As a matter of fact, it was.” The king looked at him sternly, making David feel like a naughty child. “I don't have many people from the country at court. You should attend more often, in case I need an outside opinion.”

He could feel Silas' pull more strongly than Michelle's. The familiar haziness returned to his mind. “O-of course, sir.”

“Why are you out so early, dad?” Michelle asked. “It's only eleven-thirty.”

“Because I wanted lunch,” Silas replied, as if that were the obvious answer. “And your uncle is getting on my nerves. You didn't eat breakfast this morning, did you? You should come with me to the café I'm planning to eat at. David, why don't you come join us?”

He could hear the command within the request. “As you wish, sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long day at court. Winter was fast approaching, and it seemed every minister had something to say about energy and road safety. There were rumors of gang activity in Arcadia. Several farms in the countryside were losing their chickens to an unknown disease.

David sat rigidly next to Samuels. He had been kicking himself since he had lunch with the king and princess a few days ago. He knew he really shouldn't. He was keeping their attention, working his way into their lives. It was part of his mission.

But it was so easy to to forget that he wasn't in their company just because he wanted to be. To forget why he shouldn't find Silas so charismatic and Michelle so lovely. David could spend hours with them without a single violent or calculating thought. He became comfortable easily, too easily. He had to learn to overcome this. Being too relaxed would put him in danger. Maybe he should ask Samuels for another protective amulet. A ring, perhaps.

David did his best to avoid looking at Jack. Not that the prince was paying him any mind. He kept his attention focused on his father. But David could swear he felt anger radiating off the other man. David wasn't responsible for that, right? Jack surely wouldn't fixate on a rejection from the farm boy. There had to be many other stressors in his life.

He noticed the queen standing by her son. Her eyes were sharp and there was nothing crooked about her posture. Rose Benjamin gave the impression that she could arrange a dinner party or an execution in the blink of an eye. David wanted to avoid her. Unlike her family, she was appealing the way a piece of art in a museum was. Fun to look at, but not able to be touched. She would have to go last.

Court adjourned an hour later than usual. The room emptied quickly. Everyone wanted to get to their homes or to a restaurant for dinner. David rose quickly from his seat, eager to do the same. He paused when Samuels placed a hand on his arm.

“Wha-”

He looked up and made eye contact with the king. The older man smiled slightly and beckoned him with a cooked finger.

There had been plenty of times in his life where David felt nervous. When he was ten and had to read a book report in front of the class. That piano recital at twelve. His first hunt with his father and brothers when he was fifteen, and every hunt after. But this moment might just make the top of his list. What did the king want with him now?

As he walked down the stairs, he sneaked a glance toward Jack. He flinched at the prince's sour expression. Jack glared harshly at him before storming out a side door. The queen gave him a sidelong glance before trailing after her son.

David's heart sank into his stomach. He felt like a kicked puppy. Ridiculous, but true. 

Samuels kept close as they made their way over to Silas. The reverend gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. 

“David. Reverend,” Silas greeted. “It's good to see you here today.”

“Sir,” David responded.

“What can we do for you, Silas?” Samuels asked.

“I would like to speak to David for a few moments,” Silas answered. He looked to Samuels. “If you don't mind,” he added in a tone that implied he didn't care what Samuels thought.

Samuel's brow narrowed. “David? What could you possibly need him for?”

“The king's business is his own,” Silas replied dryly. “I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself in the meantime, Ephram.”

The reverend looked unhappy, but nodded his head. “Whatever my king commands. David, I suppose I'll leave you here.”

“Okay,” David responded, somehow managing to keep his voice level. His mouth was dry. Oh god, did Silas know? Was he about to lead off to his death? 

Silas waited until the reverend was gone to speak. “What do you look so nervous for?” His tone was light, teasing.

David bit his tongue to keep himself aware. He had learned by now that friendliness was the fastest way to make their spell work. “It's not everyday you're alone with the king, sir.”

“Indeed it isn't,” Silas agreed. He glanced down at his watch. “Are you hungry? I know I am. Nothing makes me hungrier than a long day in that back-breaking chair.” 

David was confused. Where was the king going with this? “I suppose I could eat, sir.”

“Good, then come with me,” Silas ordered. He walked toward the side door, and David quickly followed. 

“Where are we going, sir?” David asked. Two bodyguards stayed close behind them.

“I told you, I'm hungry. We're going to dinner,” Silas answered, as if it were obvious.

To keep himself calm, David decided not to think too hard about this. He would only speak again when the king addressed him. No king ever shared a last meal with anyone, right?

They stayed in silence as Silas lead them to a small room with a dining table placed in the middle. It already had several covered dishes sitting on top. There were two chairs that faced each other.

Silas sat down and gestured for David to do the same. “My wife's been trying to put me on a diet, you know,” Silas told him. He took the lid off one of the dishes, revealing a large piece of roasted beef. “But a man can only live on fish and low-carb nonsense for so long.”

“Sir.” David wasn't sure what to say to that. Did vampires need to diet? The smell of the meat was making his stomach growl.

“Come on, help yourself,” the older man instructed.

David obeyed and filled his plate with meat and vegetables. The food itself was simple, but it was probably the best David had ever tasted. (He sent a mental apology to his mother). The king must hire the best cooks in the country.

“I have to ask, sir, is there a reason you brought me here?” David asked. The sooner the king got what he wanted, the sooner he would let David leave. The blond didn't want to risk losing his hold on himself by staying in the vampire's presence for too long. 

“What makes you think that?” Silas asked around a forkful of meat.

David got the impression he was being tested. “Well, we are here alone,” he pointed out. “Don't you usually eat with your family?” And partake of a certain drink with them?

“Sometimes I dine alone with friends or an ambassador or someone currying favor.” Silas poured himself more wine. “My wife is busy woman, and my children are adults. Family dinners don't always work out.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, sir.” David knew the feeling. He missed eating with his family every night.

Silas waved a dismissing hand. “It's the way of things. Tell me, David, what do you think of my family?”

“Sir?” Where was this coming from?

“You've been around my son and daughter, yes? What do you think about them?” Silas pressed.

David had to think fast. Saying the wrong thing could put him on the king's bad side. “Well, um, Michelle is very sweet. She's very intelligent and kind and, um, committed to her cause.” 

Silas nodded. “Indeed she is. Maybe a bit too stubborn, but I suppose she gets that from me.” His eyes softened when he spoke of his daughter. It was easy to see the king was very fond of her. “And what about Jack?”

David froze. His experiences with the prince have been very different. “Jack is – is very headstrong. Confident.” 

Silas was frowning now. “My son has the makings of a fine ruler. But he's in too much of a rush to gain power. I often don't understand what he's doing. When he's not playing his part, he's off in clubs and bars and ending up in the tabloids. You wouldn't believe the pictures I've had to keep out of the press.”

David could imagine. He had already seen the worst ones.

Silas caught David's eyes again. There was a new light in them, a captivating intensity that David did not dare look away from. “That's why I wanted to talk to you, David. I want to ask you a favor.”

David wanted to blink, but found that he couldn't stop looking at the king's eyes. “What is it, sir?”

“I think my children need someone like you,” Silas stated. “You haven't grown up around them and you don't run in their circles. I don't think you're the sort to lie or make a sycophant of yourself. You would be good for them.”

David's brow furrowed. “What exactly are you asking me to do?”

The king shrugged. “Not much more than already do. But strive more to be in their company. They're both stubborn and sometimes too ambitious. They need an influence that isn't affected by court.”

David felt himself nod. “I'm not sure Jack would allow that. We got into an argument the last time we spoke.” Why was he even saying this?

“You'll have to make him forgive you then,” Silas told him. “He's not used to being denied by people other than me and his mother. You will do this for me, won't you?”

The thought of denying his king didn't even occur to David. “Of course, sir. I'll do my best.” At least he would he around Michelle more. He couldn't remember at the moment why that wasn't completely a good thing.

“Good. I suppose I'll be seeing you more often, then.”

 

Jack stormed into the kitchen and began to rummage in the liquor cabinet. Alcohol had a calming effect on him. It often lead to bad decisions, but at least it dulled the rage he felt building behind his eyes and running through his veins.

His mother came in as he was pouring himself a glass of whiskey. She raised a brow. “Couldn't you at least wait until after dinner for that?”

“I felt the strong need for it now,” Jack said before taking a swig.

Rose signed and placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. “What has you so upset, hmm?”

“Who says I'm upset over anything?”

“It's obvious, Jack. What's happened now?”

Jack didn't want to tell his mother anything, but avoiding her questions only lead to more nagging. “David Shepherd,” he bit out. “Why is Father speaking with him?”

He knew his mother's expression well. Eyes a little too wide, mouth angled too down. She was about to lie to him. 

“I don't know,” she said. “Your father has his reasons, I suppose. Maybe he's trying to gain information about Reverend Samuels.”

Jack snorted. Very un-princely, he knew. “I'll bet. So where is he now? He's usually in here stuffing something in his mouth at this time of day.”

“Don't be so rude, Jack,” Rose scolded. “You know how busy your father is.”

“I don't want him around,” Jack insisted. “Shepherd. He's annoying.”

Rose shrugged one shoulder. “That may be, but he's harmless. Hardly says a word in court.”

“I can feel his presence. It makes me want to leave the room.” Jack tightened his grip on his glass. He would have to be careful not to break it. 

His mother gave him a knowing look. “Now Jack, you can't let that country boy distract you. He's just the reverend's assistant. You have actual rivals at court that require your attention.”

He looked at his empty glass. He decided he would go hunting later. Nothing was more soothing than a few mouthfuls of warm blood. He felt his anger drain and be replaced by something else. “I know, but...”

She gently took his face in her hands. “What's this really about?”

He turned his face so she wouldn't see his eyes becoming wet. “It's – it's nothing -”

“Now don't give me that,” she gently reprimanded. “Be honest, are you feeling a pull towards that boy?”

“I...maybe.” The words felt bitter in his mouth. No, he didn't want to go through this again. Not after last time.

She tutted and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Jack.”

“It's not like I wanted this,” he spat out. “I don't want him! Michelle can have him!”

“Calm yourself,” Rose soothed. “He can't be that hard to get rid of. We'll see what we can do.”

 

When David returned to the reverend's house that night, he found the man anxiously waiting for him. David was quick to calm him and tell him about his experience with the king.

Samuels chewed his lip thoughtfully. They had settled in the living room. A hockey game played quietly on the television. “I'm not sure how to feel about this, David. On one hand, you're a step closer to doing away with those monsters. On the other hand, I fear that they're trying to draw you in.”

“What makes you think that?” he asked. David could swear he saw the king's eyes every time he blinked.

“The king seems to want you close,” Samuels observed. “And you said the princess likes you? It's a bad omen for things to be moving this fast. I'm concerned you might be in danger.”

David took out his pendant and rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. He felt dazed. “So what should I do?” he demanded. He felt blissfully unattached to any sense of foreboding. Really, what was Samuels on about?

“Maybe we should stay away from court for a few days,” the reverend suggested. “You can take me up on that shopping offer. Let them forget about you for a just a bit.”

His head was starting to clear. Really, he should get a ring or something. “Yeah, I see your point. Don't want them to get bored with me too fast, right?”

Samuels didn't find it funny. He sighed and retired for the night.

David stayed up to watch the rest of the game before going to his own bed. Being away from court meant safety from the angry prince and the king's haunting, enticing gaze. But why did the thought of being away from the Benjamins hurt so badly?


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Samuels didn't take him to court for the rest of the week. They spent Thursday and Friday in the peaceful silence of the church and the reverend's home. David washed dishes and vacuumed and dusted pews. He was supposed to be an assistant, after all. When he wasn't doing chores and Samuels wasn't doing his church duties, they relaxed and joked and told stories.

Samuels had been right. It was a relief to get away from the vampire coven. His mind felt clear for the first time in a week. And if he developed an on-and-off headache and felt a strange emptiness before he went to sleep every night, that was of no importance.

Saturday morning, Shiloh was awake and brimming with energy. The city really was lovely, even if it did smell like garbage. Samuels had taken David out for breakfast at a nearby café. They ordered simple French toast and coffee, but it was delicious. 

The atmosphere out here was so different from Jack's night life scene. The people didn't look at each other with lust or jealousy or through a drunken haze. Instead, parents walked casually with their children. Friends went shopping. Couples walked their dogs. Everyone smiled and talked amicably, some not seeming the least bothered by the chilly air. There were thousands of people living in Shiloh, and it looked like they were all out in the streets first thing. It made the air buzz with energy and excitement. 

David liked this side of Shiloh. There was a sense of both anonymity and safety. No stranger was going to approach him and no monster would dare attack in such a crowd. Everyone was blissfully unaware that they were being ruled by monsters, and he could almost pretend the same.

“I hope to keep it this way,” Samuels told him between syrupy bites. “These people deserve to be safe and happy after all the war and hardships they've been put through.”

David nodded and sipped from his white ceramic mug. Just a few weeks ago, he revered the royal family as much as anyone, but now knowing what they were spoiled everything. It was like buying a bag of apples that contained a rotten one, but you didn't find that out until you bit into it. They had the power to bring this city to ruin by just existing. 

After finishing their meal, they joined the crowd and made their way further into the city. David was warm enough in his jacket and a red wool scarf. He couldn't believe how tall these buildings were. Stories of glass and steel towered above all the people, blocking the sky and reflecting light. The tallest thing back home was the McDaniel's barn. It was like being in another world. David wished that he could be in Shiloh under different circumstances. He would love to come here with his brothers or some friends to hang out.

Samuels lead him into a small boutique a few blocks down. The space was filled with racks of suits that varied in color and size. A desk with a computer sat in a corner. Two other men were being measured in the corner by employees in white shirts and black vests. It had the layout of a hand-me-down store, but David could tell they had a quality product just by the employees wore.

A young man with short red hair approached them. He was wearing what must have been their uniform. 

“Reverend Samuels!” he greeted. “How good to see you!”

“And I you, Joshua,” Samuels replied. “I hope you've been keeping busy.”

“Busy as ever. Have you been putting in a good word upstairs for us?” the man joked. “Are you in for a new suit today?”

“I'm not, but he is.” The reverend pushed David forward a little. “This is David. He needs at least two, I think.”

Joshua turned his too big smile to David. “Sure! Come right this way!” He lead David over the the racks. “Did you have any color or brand in mind?”

David was instantly lost. What did he know about suits? “Uh...why don't you pick?”

“Oh, you're gonna be a fun one,” Joshua laughed.

An hour and half later, David had tried on several different suits, picked out two, and had them fitted. He didn't recognize the foreign brand names, but the black and dark gray fabrics were well designed and cut. David thought they would have to sell something to afford them, but they costs far less than he expected. No wonder Samuels was a regular here.

“Can you have them sent to my house?” Samuels asked as their purchases were rung up. “We have other errands to run.”

“Anything for our favorite reverend,” Joshua promised. “Come back anytime!”

“They're very enthusiastic about what they do there,” Samuels explained once they were outside. 

“I could tell.” David could still feel the measuring tape and hear the excited chatter in his ear. Or maybe that was another headache coming on. He wished he'd brought some aspirin with him. 

“Where do you want to go next? There's a science museum not too far from here. Free admission.”

“Sounds great.” He pulled his jacket tighter around him to ward off the sudden chill.

 

Michelle stumbled into the kitchen blindly. She only found her way there by smell alone. Her head spun, and her normal gracefulness had left her. It was a miracle that she hadn't tripped in her heels yet.

What was wrong with her? She had felt just fine the past few days. She hadn't felt this ill in years. But she had been drinking enough blood to keep her healthy. What could be causing this?

She made her way to the fridge and focused hard to locate the glass decanter in the back. Maybe she needed more. 

Pouring herself a glass of whoever's blood this was proved more challenging. (Mother promised it was willingly donated.) The cooks and maids were conditioned to look away whenever a member of her family came in here for a drink. Even if she wanted to ask them for help, she wouldn't get it unless she used her powers and she felt too weak for that. 

She was trying to steady her hands enough to pour herself a glass when someone joined her.

“Michelle?” came the voice of her brother. 

She didn't respond. She needed her drink right away. Surely it would help...

“Here.” Jack's strong hands took the pitcher and glass from her. She watched through bleary eyes as he filled two glasses with the dark red liquid. He then gently grasped her arms and lead her to a chair. A glass was lifted to her lips and she drunk deeply.

Michelle sighed and rubbed her temples. The blood helped clear her head, but she still felt awful. 

“Uh, what's wrong with me?” she groaned.

“Probably whatever's up with me,” Jack drawled.

Michelle looked closely at her twin. He was paler than usual. The bags under his eyes were deep and his hair was disheveled. It was odd to see Jack like this. Her brother was always so pristine while at the mansion or court. 

“My head hurts,” she stated. “And I feel so weak. I don't know what's happening.”

“It feels like someone took a hammer to my head,” Jack agreed. “I haven't even touched liquor in days.”

She watched his hand tremble as he lifted his own glass.

“I was supposed to have a meeting with the top hematologists in the country today. I had to reschedule.” No one was going to begrudge the princess a cancellation or two, but she still felt bad. These people were busy saving lives and she didn't want to waste their time.

“I walked out of court.” Jack set down the glass with more force than necessary. “Your father's being very irritable today. I don't think he even noticed.”

“Maybe he's ill, too,” Michelle suggested. “Where is Mother?”

Jack shrugged. “Off making sure all the windows in the east wing were spotless, last I saw.”

He poured them both another glass. Michelle shivered as the cool liquid went down. She would much prefer it fresh and hot at the moment. Her fangs extended at the thought.

Jack smirked at her. “You've not been hunting, have you? Perhaps that why you're so weak.”

It was her turn to shrug. “I do what I need to get by. Besides, you go out to feed all the time and you look the same as me. It has to be something else.” Sweat was gathering at her brow. She quickly wiped it off with her hand.

Jack looked down at his empty glass thoughtfully. “I don't know, sister. I haven't felt like this since...”

He abruptly turned his head to the side. Michelle knew what he was referring to. 

“Jack,” she murmured. She reached over and grasped his hand. “This...do you think this could be -”

“Shut up!” he snapped. He stood and took a few steps away from the table. He spun around to face her. “No,” he insisted, “it can't be. There's no way. It's both of us. Who could possibly -?”

Michelle knew the answer in her heart. “David Shepherd?” Who else but that strange, endearing boy that showed up out of nowhere and pulled her family like magnets?

Her brother scowled and rubbed at his face. “Damn him. I told Mother we should have banished him from court. He's doing nothing but causing trouble for us.”

“I don't think -”

“Damn it, Michelle! Don't you see what's happening? That stupid farm boy is distracting us,” Jack insisted. “We can't concentrate on work, dad is acting like a tyrant as we speak, and mom keeps looking at us all like there's something wrong with us. No, we need to get Shepherd away from us.”

The thought of never seeing David again infuriated her. “You're just saying this because you're still hurt over Joseph!” Michelle shot back. “You've had a bad experience with a pull towards a human and now you're afraid of it, I get that! But you can't deny that there's something special about David. You can have a second chance with him! He isn't like Joseph-”

“You don't know that!” Jack's eyes were brimming with tears, but his expression was one of fury. “You have no idea what this feels like. You've never been betrayed like that.” 

Michelle felt guilty about brining Joseph up, but she had to stand her ground. “No, I haven't. But I do know David isn't like that. I actually bothered to talk to him instead of trying to take advantage of him!” A low blow, but it was the truth. “You can't deny what we're feeling, Jack. This doesn't have to end in disaster.”

Jack wiped at his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Being emotional in front of his sister couldn't be good for his pride. 

They both doubled over suddenly, holding onto the table as their bodies shook. Michele felt feverish again. They needed to call their parents. No amount of blood would fix this. Something had to be done.

“Damn him,” Jack murmured. “Damn Shepherd for this.”

 

They ended up getting a late lunch. David had been so distracted by the museum that they lost track of time. The place had been designed to interest children and teenagers, but it was still cool. 

They got sandwiches at a deli to go. Samuels lead them to a small picnic area to eat. There was a playground nearby filled with running, squealing children. The sight made David ache for his nieces and nephews. When was the last time he'd called home again...?

David found his pastrami much less appetizing once he started to eat. He couldn't taste much of it. He chest felt tight every time he swallowed.

“I wanted to speak to you about something, David,” Samuels said once he was done with his food. 

“What is it?” David asked. He threw a piece of bread towards a nearby bird.

“I'm afraid that you might be getting too deep into this,” Samuels admitted.

“What do you mean?”

Samuels tapped his fingers on he picnic table. “Maybe I'm just being paranoid,” he started, “but I'm concerned about what sort of influence those monsters can have on you. You're getting better at staying in control of yourself around them, I can tell. However, I think you might be thinking of them than something other than your mission.”

David licked his lips. His mouth felt dry as sand. “I don't know what you mean. I haven't forgotten why I'm here.”

Samuels gazed at him sternly. “I know you haven't, David. But I also know what appeal those monsters hold. The royal family – beautiful, wealthy, powerful, generous when it suits them. Who could resist that?” He sighed and his expression softened. “I suppose what I'm afraid of is that you'll grow attached to them. That when the time comes, you won't be able to fulfill your duty.”

David's headache suddenly felt ten times worse. It made it hard to concentrate. “I thought I was supposed to get close to them.”

“Yes, physically close. They're supposed to like you. To trust you. Not the other way around.” Samuels was frowning again. “David, I've seen the way you look at them, especially the princess.”

“And how's that?” David asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

“Like a boy in love for the first time,” Samuels answered. “It's obvious to everyone. You say you're not on good terms with Jack, but you often look after him, too. Even when you're trying to avoid him. They look at you, too. And now the king? David, please, you can't let them draw you in. You have to trap them before they trap you. You could end up dead or worse.”

“I know, but it's – it's hard,” David confessed. He crossed his legs when they started to shake. “When I spoke to the king, he told me that he wanted his family safe and his children to be successful. He said Jack could make a good king one day and Michelle tries so hard to help people. It makes it hard to see them as monsters.”

“Even the devil can appear as an angel of light,” Samuels reminded him. “You can't afford to spend too much time dancing around them. If the king wants you around, fine. Do what you can to influence them to do good. You must all the while remember to not let them influence you. If Jack toys with you, leave like you have before. If Michelle makes your heart flutter, imagine all the blood that's stained her mouth. If Silas offers you wealth or other trappings, you must remember your humble upbringing.”

David knew the reverend was right, of course he was. But it felt like someone was hammering a nail into his brain. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“David? Are you alright?” 

“I need aspirin,” he replied. He sounded pathetic even to his own ears. What was going on with him?

Samuels took his arm and helped him stand. “Let's get you home,” Samuels said gently, obviously concerned. “You need your rest for Monday.”

The thought of being around his prey made his pain much more durable.

 

To say David was surprised when the king's secretary, Thomasina, showed up at the reverend's house first thing on Monday was an understatement.

“The king demands to speak with you,” she said in her matter-of-fact way. “Please come with me. I'll escort you to Altar Mansion.”

He and Samuels were, naturally, confused and demanded answers. Did Thomasina give them? Of course not. She just repeated the order until David complied, promising to see his friend later.

The car ride was awkward and silent. Thomasina sat with her hands folded on her lap and stared straight ahead. She ignored all of David's attempts at conversation. David tried to discreetly look at her eyes. They would look hard and focused one moment, but then would turn gray and unfocused the next. The king and queen must have this poor woman under their thumb. David saw her with them almost always. She must be either very loyal or very brainwashed to keep their secret. David would bet for the latter.

“I don't understand, what does the king need to see me for?” David asked for what had to be the tenth time. He followed her brisk pace throughout the royal family's home. He wished he had time to stop and look around. It was vases and expensive rugs and dark woodwork as far as the eye could see. Gray-uniformed servants quietly went about their work.

“You'll have to see for yourself,” Thomasina answered. 

She lead him up several flights of carpeted stairs. David wondered if this was how medieval prisoners felt when they were being locked away in a tower.

He was surprised when they walked into a kitchen. His eyes immediately went to the king, who was...cooking? The last thing David expected to see was the regal man wearing an apron and whisking eggs in a glass bowl. He flinched when he looked over to the nearby dining table. Jack and Michelle were there. They looked horrible. Michelle was still dressed in her nightclothes, covered by a pink robe. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. Jack was dressed in jeans a blue shirt, but they gave the impression that the prince had just yanked them on. They leaned on their hands and elbows. Their eyes drooped and they were paler than normal. David would have thought they were sick if he didn't know any better. But what else could be wrong?

Their eyes snapped over to him. David couldn't stop himself from fidgeting under their gaze. He felt like he was being pinned down and beckoned all at once. He wanted to sink to his knees where he stood and run over to embrace them.

“David Shepherd,” the king addressed.

David turned to face him. Silas was giving him a look similar to his children's'. David was filled with guilt. He didn't know why, but he felt like a naughty child.

“Sir,” he said evenly, “you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, I did.” Silas turned back to his bowl. “Do you like your eggs cooked with butter?”

“Sir?”

“Yes or no?” Silas asked as he turned some dial next to the stove burners.

“Yes, sir,” he answered. Why would the king -?

“Good. Now go sit down,” the older man ordered. He pointed to the table.

David gaped, more confused than ever. The look Silas gave him left no room for argument. David nervously walked over and took a seat next to Michelle. She perked up, leaning in closer to him. Her brother mirrored her action. David tried not to panic. What were these vamps planning on doing to him?

He gasped softly when Jack squeezed his knee. He let out a low growl when David tried to pull away. Michelle grasped his upper arm. Oh god, is this where the feeding frenzy began?

Silas came over with three plates of eggs balanced on his arms. “Will you two get a hold of yourselves?” he scolded. He put the plates down before claiming his seat across from David. 

David took his queue to lift up hid fork and eat. Autopilot mode seemed like the best option right now. The eggs were actually delicious. Not a terrible last meal. Jack's hand was still on his leg.

“So, David,” the king started, “where have you and the reverend been the last few days?”

“We've been doing duties for the church,” David answered. What was Silas getting at? Despite their spontaneous dinner a few nights ago, David didn't think that the king paid much attention to him. “He showed me around the city.”

“I see,” Silas said. “And you had to take off work to do that? Not even a call ahead?”

“Sir?”

“Because that's just common courtesy,” Silas continued, “to let people know if you're not going to show up. Especially when you promised someone a favor. A favor that requires you to be around.”

David was feeling more and more trapped. “I-I'm sorry, sir.”

“As you should be,” the king stated. “I thought you could be trusted to come when need, but apparently we need to give you incentive.” 

He snapped his fingers and a wiry man in a servant's uniform came over and handed David a plastic ID card. It had his picture and name on it. David's eyes widened as he read the title. 

“Congratulations, David. You're the new press secretary for the military. It's now your job to talk to the media about the goings on of our war campaign.” Silas was smiling now.

“I-I-Sir, I don't know what to say,” David stammered. “I've done nothing to earn this position. You can't just give it to me.”

“The king can do what he wishes,” Silas retorted. “You'll be expected at Unity Hall in an hour.”

With three pairs of hypnotic eyes on him, David knew he couldn't say no.

“It's an honor, sir.”

This time, he relaxed against the twins' hold. He felt better with their attention. The king gave him a fatherly smile and all was right with the world.


	8. Chapter 8

His new job was both the most easy and most stressful thing David had ever done in his life. All he had to do was put on a nice suit and show up in a press conference room to read off a prompter. It turned out he had a gift for deflecting press questions. It wasn't like he really knew the answers to anything they asked. At the end of the day they were satisfied and David was happy to be doing something useful. He had always wanted to serve his country in some way. (The army was out of the question since his father died.)

His family was calling him more since his television debut. David felt guilty that he hadn't contacted them much since coming to Shiloh. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to say to them. _Sorry I haven't called, guys. I was too busy drooling over the vampires I'm supposed to be hunting._

Not a good idea.

His brothers were getting antsy. “How long is this going to take, David?” Ethan had demanded the other night. “I hate that you're alone out there. Mom doesn't show it, but she's really worried about you.”

Like David didn't know that. “I know. But I have to take my time. This isn't hunting werewolves or ghouls out in the forest. The Benjamins are strong and smart. Do I need to mention how hard it is to get them alone?” Not that David tried to. They always managed to catch him alone. It was unnerving how one of them always popped up whenever David came out of the bathroom or stumbled into an empty room. “I know you guys want to come help, but we need to be able to catch them off guard. They're still too distant for that.” Why did talking like this make his chest hurt?

“I, just – damn it, David. We're used to working as a team. We should be there to help you.”

“Hey, it's alright, Ethan,” David promised. “I have the reverend here to help.”

“Yeah, I'm sure he knows oodles about monster hunting,” his brother scoffed.

He really hoped that their conversations weren't being recorded.

Was it wrong of David to be glad that his brothers weren't with him? Really, this mission had to be a solo one. They wouldn't get anything done by being in a group. That would be the quickest way to gain suspicion. 

Deep down, David knew that he was being a bit selfish. He wanted to do this alone. He didn't want anyone else to be as close to his prey as he was. David didn't want anyone else's breath to hitch when the princess looked their way. He didn't want anyone else's heart beat to speed up when the prince wore a tie that brought out his eyes. He didn't want anyone else to feel the sense of home that he felt when the king smiled at him.

Samuels had been anxious ever since David told him about his new job. “This is something reserved for military officials or the children of ministers. Why would he give you this position?”

“He said he wanted me...close,” David admitted. He knew it sounded bad. 

Samuels shook his head. “And just when I told you not to get in too deep...” He rubbed his temples as if to relieve a headache. “This could be dangerous for you, David. Did he summon you to court, too?”

“No, he just said to be at Unity Hall at nine every morning.” This was yet another thing he would have been ecstatic for under different circumstances. Knowing his prey gave him the job to keep him close for some reason kind of ruined it.

“Be on your guard, David,” Samuels had warned. “It seems they're making the first move.”

Two days later, just when David was worrying about only having a few suits to wear on national television, a delivery came for him. He opened the long box to reveal five expertly made suits, all in his size and ranging from blue to gray to black. Even he could tell they were of much better quality than the suits he'd just gotten at the boutique. There was a note card with a monarch butterfly on top to reveal the sender. 

Samuels broke out the whiskey bottle. 

 

Michelle felt better than she had in a long time, and she owed it all to David Shepherd. His scent was more calming than any candle or incense. His body let off a soothing warmth that could be felt from across the room. Just being on the same floor as him made her feel fantastic. The princess could be seen on the communications floor of Unity Hall most days now. It was almost painful to go upstairs to observe court when she had to. Michelle wished David wouldn't leave right after his work was done. Really, she should do something about that. He wouldn't say no if she asked him to accompany her, right?

She usually caught him before he left. There was nothing like seeing the blond become flustered at the sight of her. It wasn't like the way other men looked at her. The servants always looked at her with that blankness that made her uncomfortable and guilty. Young men always gazed at her with lust and older ones were calculating, trying to find an advantage to speaking with the king's daughter. They always lost interest when they realized she had her own agenda, storming off to see if they had a better chance with her brother (and wasn't that a laugh?). 

No, David made her feel special, like she wasn't just the pretty ornamental princess. That boy's shy glances and bright smile made her feel like the most special woman in the world. She found herself wanting more and more of it, of David. She wanted to have the same effect on him. 

Maybe she already did. Despite how distant he could seem at times, the blond always lit up when he saw her. Michelle hoped it wasn't wishful thinking that made her believe that he was seeing something worthy in her.

She would be lying if she claimed that her interest in David didn't make her feel guilty, though. Michelle knew, deep down, that she could never actually be with this boy. He was bright and innocent and sweet, and she...she was a monster. She and her family stained everyone they touched. She had lost count of how many lives they ended or ruined throughout the years. Michelle couldn't bear to see that happen to David. For those clear blue eyes to lose their spark of life...that tanned skin to become pale from lack of blood...

Besides, she had to honor her vow. It had never been a problem before. Michelle had never desired a human, and donated blood was plenty enough to keep her thirst sated. But now the vision of David Shepherd as a companion haunted her. The smell of his blood made her mouth water and her teeth ache. She found herself worrying her bottom lip many times to stifle the need to bite. She dreamed of him being like her, strong and beautiful and equal. David would make a fine prince. 

It hurt so, so bad that nothing could ever happen between them. But Michelle could still allow herself small pleasures.

David exited the press room promptly five minutes after four, as he always did. His dark gray suit and blue tie brought out his golden hair and eyes. The sight made her smile. As the princess, it was required that she always look her best outside her family's private quarters, but she always put extra effort into her appearance when Michelle knew she was going to see him. If her parents guessed she had her form-fitting green dress made just to wear for David, they didn't comment. Actually, she could have sworn she'd seen her father smiling at her more.

“David,” she greeted once she was close enough.

“Michelle!” he responded. How cute, he looked surprised to see her. As if she hadn't been coming to see him every day at this time for the past two weeks.

“You know, most people start with 'Miss',” she teased.

He returned her grin. “I didn't realize you were becoming so strictly formal, _miss_.” 

“It's all part of the royal job, you know!”

The sound of their mixed laughter made her feel warm. She observed his smile carefully. Was it genuine, or over-exuberant just to be polite to her?

“How was work?” she asked, genuinely curious. Neither her father nor brother wanted to talk about the war to her. Probably because she kept vocalizing her negative opinions about it.

He shrugged. “The usual. We're getting nowhere with Gath. They attack, we attack back. We lost four soldiers in an explosion. The press ask me questions like the king personally tells me all his secrets.”

“Well, it's not often that the king grants someone such a favorable position,” she reminded him. “They must think there's something special about you.” And, _oh_ , there was. Her father's interest in David did worry her some. What could Silas possibly want from the reverend's assistant? He already had a son...

“I've never even been in the military,” he grumbled. “I feel guilty having this job. It should go to someone who's earned it.”

“But it's yours. The people like seeing you. Many are saying that you have a face they can trust,” she informed him. “It's seldom to hear that in this city.”

“If you say so,” David said. He sounded unsure, but her words brought a small smile to his lips. “I only hope to serve the king the best I can.”

“That reminds me.” She reached into the bag that held her laptop and files and pulled out an orange box. “A gift from the king.”

The surprise on his face was endearing. Everyone else who worked for the king expected something extra at one point or another. It was nice to see David, who obviously wasn't one of them, be humbled by royal gifts.

He gently took the box from her and opened it. “What is this for?” he asked as he took out and examined the sleek new phone. Jack had picked it out, a fact which Michelle tried not to let bother her. Up-to-date, slim, black, and nestled in a matching black case to protect it from clumsy human hands. 

“You have an important position, David. It's best that we can always get a hold of you.” Strictly for work is what her father had told them, but Michelle could see plenty of casual texts in their future.

David returned the gadget to its box. “I-I can't accept this,” he protested. “I already have a phone.”

“And we're giving you a better one,” she stated. “Please, just take it. You wouldn't want to offend my father, would you?” Okay, that was a bit manipulative, but she didn't want to argue with him over something this small.

He frowned, but took the phone back and pocketed it. “Tell your father I appreciate it.”

“You could tell him yourself,” Michelle suggested. She didn't want to part ways with him just yet. “Court should be out in an hour.”

He smile was apologetic this time. “I have to get back to Reverend Samuels. I'm sure he needs me to run some kind of errand. You know he only buys milk on the other side of town? Apparently it keeps longer if it's from a certain store. ” 

“Too bad, then. I'll be sure to pass along the message. Have a good evening, David.” Michelle hoped he didn't see her frown before she turned away. How ridiculous was it that she felt rejected?

 

David enjoyed seeing Michelle around Unity Hall. She was always sweet and funny and inquisitive. The princess was always ready to talk about her new plans to better her health care bill or listen to his stories about his seemingly mundane life. The mere sight of her made any stress he felt melt away. 

He would happily converse with her in public, and then deal with crushing guilt once he got home. It was so, so easy to forget his mission when he was around her. Being in her presence felt easy and natural. Sometimes David felt that he would rather die than leave her side, just to go home to the reverend's sobering words and looks. He knew he kept digging himself deeper into the hole, that it would only be harder to ki...do what he had to when the time came. Maybe it was best not to think about until then.

Her brother was having the opposite effect on him.

It seemed the prince had dedicated all his free time to making David's life hard. Was he really still so pissed about that night at the club? Didn't he have a hundred other people to distract him?

David still wasn't sure what happened between them two weeks ago in the royal family's kitchen. The prince and his sister had clung to him tightly and refused to let go until ordered to. David had never seen the vampires act so animal-like before then. David didn't understand how Jack could be so adamant about him being close then, but now he was being so distant and cold. (It didn't bother the young hunter. Not at all.)

Jack would show up when he was either really busy or bored to tears because there was nothing to do. 

“Someone needs to check up on you, Shepherd,” the prince had explained. “We have to be sure you're doing this job, that my father so generously gave you, to the best of your ability.”

His work was stressful enough. It became worse when the crown prince was breathing down his neck. David could feel Jack's presence even when the other man wasn't in view. The sensation of those cool eyes on him made him feel pinned down and guarded. He wasn't completely sure he didn't enjoy it.

He almost couldn't look Jack in the eyes whenever the prince delivered him some message or paper from the king. But he was a hunter and couldn't show weakness to this vampire. There was always a spark in those gray eyes that spoke of danger and excitement and something forbidden. David always remembered what Jack tried to do to him the last time they were alone. He couldn't be drawn in again.

Sometimes Jack would stand a little to close for comfort. If David tried to scoot back, Jack would follow. In those moments, there was playfulness in Jack's eyes, as if this was a game of cat and mouse. And it was, except David was supposed to be the cat, not the other way around! During these times, David could swear Jack was sniffing him. Best to just ignore that.

Jack seemed convinced David wasn't doing enough work. The king said his job was only to speak to the press. But when the prince told some intern or secretary that David should really be filling out their paperwork himself, who were they to say no? It would leave David sitting in some office for hours after his usual clock out time. It didn't help matters when Jack would lounge in the doorway, either silently watching or going on about how David “was earning his keep.” David found he preferred the latter.

Some mornings David would come in and find a paper coffee cup with his name written on it waiting for him. No one knew who bought it, but he was told that one of Jack's assistant's dropped it off. It would have been a sweet gesture from anyone else. From his prey...it was unsettling. And how did Jack know his Starbucks order?

The differences between the Benjamin twins was obvious. Where Michelle was sweet, Jack was intimidating. Michelle was kind, and Jack was bossy and domineering. Michelle relaxed him, and Jack kept him on his toes. But they both had the same pull.

David was coming to know his prey, maybe more than he should. And yet, he still felt like he had only scratched the surface on them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Bright and early one Sunday morning, David found himself hunting. 

It was a surprise the previous night when a man came banging on Samuels' door. David had answered the door, taking in the impromptu visitor's appearance: short, round, thin brown hair and large spectacles. His eyes were wide and the whites were large. David could recognize the look of fear anywhere.

“Who -?”

“Gregory! What brings you here this time of night?” Samuels had come up behind him. “David, let him in.”

It turned out the man was an old friend of the reverend. They sat him down on the couch and gave him a hot mug of tea. The man didn't waste time on pleasantries.

“There's something in my house,” Gregory explained after a few sips of tea to warm his mouth. “It started about two months ago. Lights would flicker, things would fall over, faucets would drip. Nothing big, you know. Me and my family thought it was just the house getting old. But it's really escalated the past few weeks. There are scratches on my walls and something keeps poking me. My wife felt something push her on the stairs. Our toaster and kitchen table just disappeared one morning. A lamp was thrown at my daughter's head. Please, you have to help us! I'm afraid whatever this is will really hurt my family if we don't do something soon.”

David nodded. “It sounds like a poltergeist. I've dealt with them plenty of times before.”

Gregory turned his full attention to the blond. “You're saying you can help me?”

“I can,” David answered with a grin. The thought of having a proper hunt excited him. It felt like he had been doing while luring in his prey. (His gut definitely didn't tell him that it was the other way around.) “I'd be glad to get rid of it for you.”

“David is an expert when it comes to these sorts of things,” Samuels added. “He can go to your house while your family is at church.”

Gregory smiled brightly, obviously relieved. He reached out to shake David's hand. “I knew coming here was a good idea. How much do I owe you, young man?”

“I'll do it for free.” Ethan would have a stroke if he heard that.

“God bless you.” Gregory left after giving David his address and phone number. 

“It looks like you have a busy day ahead of you,” Samuels commented. “Are you sure you can handle this on your own?”

“Trust me,” David said, “I know what I'm doing.”

 

_David held onto the strap of his bag tightly. It was a warm summer night and he was going with his brothers on his first paranormal hunt. The fourteen year old shivered despite the heat. He had already dealt with his fair share of spirits and ghouls and goblins, but this was a different thing: a poltergeist. Creatures known for using violence and fear on their victims._

_This should have been their father's job, but the man was busy defending their country from Gath. Ryan and Daniel had taken the job to rid a poor couple in Pella of their invisible tormentor. They hadn't planned on bringing their youngest brother along for the trip, but their mother insisted that David needed the experience. They were ten and eight years older than him, so David wasn't as close to these brothers as he was Ethan and Eli, but they got along fine. They teased him as much as they looked out for him._

_After hours of being in the car, they finally located the small suburban house._

_“You got the salt, right, David?” Ryan asked._

_“Yeah,” he answered, hoping his voice didn't waiver. “Sure do.” He didn't want them to know how nervous he was. He was given the easy part of this job._

_Daniel gave him an unsure look. “You sure, kid? You don't have to do this if you're not ready.”_

_“No, I can do help,” David insisted. He didn't want to wait in the car like a baby or a coward. “I got this.”_

_Daniel sighed, but relented. “Okay, let's go over the plan again. After we get the clients out of the house, David will salt the perimeter. I'll walk through the house and burn sage in the rooms. Ryan will say St. Michael's Prayer to banish the thing. Simple enough, right?” He ran a hand over his dark hair._

_“It can't be that easy,” David objected._

_“Oh, it won't be,” Ryan admitted, “but we have to stay focused. These things can be nasty. Sean still has a scar from last time.”_

_Honestly, things had been going well until Ryan started the prayer. Nothing happened to David while he poured a ring of salt around the property (God he hoped the neighbors weren't watching). Things started to pick up when Daniel did his part. David tried not to scrunch his nose at the smell of the burning herb. The floor began to creak wherever they stepped. As they made their way through the house, they could heard someone banging on the walls. It sounded like a gun went off in the living room. There was scratching inside the walls, like a rat infestation was nesting in them._

_David knew better than to give the poltergeist attention. That would only give it more power. It obviously didn't like their presence in the home and was trying to scare them away._

_It was when Ryan first uttered the words “Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle-” that shit really fit the fan._

_If Daniel hadn't moved fast and pushed David out of the way, the young teen would have been hit in the head with a heavy lamp. Great, the thing was finally aggressive._

_“Look out!” Daniel ordered. “Ryan, keep going. Ah!” The coffee table flew across the room and collided with Daniel's legs, knocking the man over._

_Ryan kept chanting the prayer. Objects from around the room began to throw themselves at him. It was impressive how well his older brother was able to dodge them. He ducked and twirled to avoid the television and vases and paintings. His voice broke and wavered, but he never stopped the prayer. David cried out when knives came floating from the kitchen and whirled toward Ryan's head like darts. He couldn't let his brother be attacked like this anymore. He'd be killed!_

_“Hey!” he called out. “Why don't you pick on me instead?”_

_“David!” Daniel hissed from where he was crouched on the floor. He must be in too much pain to stand fully. This only made David angrier. How dare this thing hurt his family?_

_The thing listened. David gasped when all the supernaturally manipulated objects turned towards him. He lifted his arms to shield his face and body from the blows. Okay, maybe this was a bad idea._

_Strong hands grabbed his legs. “Get down!” Daniel ordered._

_David obey and dropped down to curl up in a defensive ball. He felt his brother's larger body cover his. Ryan's chanting continued and grew stronger without the distractions._

_“Don't think about it, David,” Daniel murmured. “Think about anything else. Don't give it power.”_

_He complied and conjured images of things he liked: the smooth feel of a soccer ball, the think fur and loud bark of his dog, the ivory keys of a piano and the many songs his father had taught him. He focused on that soothing image. He went through a particularly difficult part of one of his mother's favorite tunes. It had took forever to learn it..._

_David realized the room was silent. Daniel groaned as he gingerly brought himself to his feet. David followed. Ryan had shut the book he was reading out of and looking around the room with satisfaction._

_“Is...is it gone?” David asked._

_“Yeah, it is,” Ryan answered._

_David smiled brightly. They did it! His mood quickly turned, however. He could tell Daniel was unhappy with him._

_“What?”_

_“You almost got yourself killed, David!” Daniel insisted. “You know better than to antagonize a poltergeist. They feed off attention!”_

_“I...it was attacking Ryan,” he responded feebly._

_“Who was handling himself just fine. That was a rookie move, David,” Daniel insisted._

_“Hey, lay off him,” Ryan insisted. “He's still a kid. Besides, we're all safe and sound.”_

_Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I'm sorry for snapping, David, but you have to think these kinds of things through. There's no room for spontaneity in this line of work.”_

_David nodded. He felt like the annoying toddler in the car who just wouldn't be quiet. He didn't screw this up too badly, right?_

_Ryan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You did good for a first poltergeist hunt, little bro. Don't let this get you down. Besides, you learned your lesson and all that, didn't you?”_

_He nodded again. He didn't rust himself to start talking._

_“Good. Now let's get out of here before the owners come back and want us to pay for the damage or whatever.”_

 

David remembered that night as he arrived at Gregory's home. He had been reckless back then. His first instincts were to help people, never giving thought to his own safety in the process. He knew better now. Over the years, David had learned and mastered the skills needed to hunt with minimal damage. Some jobs took time, and he couldn't save everyone. Sad, but true.

He smiled to himself as he checked his bag for his needed supplies. He could do this with his mouth taped shut and his hands tied behind his back.

David realized how far he had come since he was that scared, inexperienced fourteen year old. He knew better than to let his prey gain the advantage on him. Every creature had their tricks, but it was nothing he couldn't overcome. Ghosts or trolls or werewolves or...vampires. David was glad for this job opportunity. He needed to be reminded of who he was and what he did. Shiloh was making him soft. They were monsters just like this poltergeist, and they would be dispatched by David just like it would.

The noises started as soon as David set foot on the porch. This one wasn't going to play around. Good, David wanted a challenge. He smirked and touched his pendant through his shirt. It would bring him luck on this hunt, and it would hopefully do the same for when he brought down much larger game.

 

Rose didn't often have to ask her husband for favors. She was queen, respected and loved (and in some cases, hypnotized), by her people. It wasn't hard to get whatever she wanted. She could either outright demand it or manipulate from the shadows. It was much easier to keep order that way.

But everything became impossible when it came to her brother. It was a pity how bad her relationship with William had become. They used to get along so well. But then he found out what her husband was and what he had turned her into and the headstrong man wanted in, too. 

She and Silas had explained over and over why they couldn't make him a vampire. Even though William was family, he just wasn't compatible to join their coven. It was a special feeling that compelled them to turn someone, not a choice. Naturally, William didn't believe that. Oh no, he never was one to accept something being denied to him. _Of course_ it was just stupid Rose and her family holding out on him.

But despite William being a brat sometimes, Rose still needed him on their side. He _was_ her brother, and his company was the largest in the country. She wouldn't put it past him to use his power against her family.

And that's why she was going to do something regrettable to keep William placated. The trick was getting Silas to agree. After three glasses of wine, Rose made her argument.

“Andrew's been in exile long enough,” she stated. “It's been years. He's had to have learned his lesson.”

“He almost exposed us all,” her husband argued. “He's lucky he still has his head.”

“He knows that, and William knows that. We'll keep the boy under watch. He won't come anywhere near the media or anyone not under our control. He won't even leave his father's house if you don't wish it. That should be enough to keep William from throwing another tantrum, don't you think?”

“That boy would have ruined our entire family if we hadn't stopped him in time,” Silas growled. As if Rose could ever forget. “I'm surprised you of all people are vouching for him now. I'm fairly sure I remember William himself stopping you from clawing his son's eyes out.”

Rose bristled at the memory. It was one of her less dignified moments. “He is my nephew. And I know you're as tired as I am of William's recent attitude. I know you hate to admit it, but we do need him.”

“What for? I'm king, aren't I?” Silas asked, voice as dry as his wine.

“It was my brother's money that helped build this country. If we have his ear, we can utilize to make it ever greater. But only if he doesn't hold a grudge against us.” Rose took her husband's hand. “If Andrew betrays us again, kill him. But until then, we have to give him a second chance. He is family, after all.” He would never be part of their coven, but still.

“Convince William to behave and maybe I'll consider it.”

It didn't take more than a week for Silas to give into her. Rose always had a way of getting what she wanted. It was up to her to escort Andrew back to William's house. Silas didn't want to see the boy at all. Her children felt much the same. They had never been fond of their cousin before his exile and she didn't expect them to give him a warm welcome now. She could talk to her family later on about being civil to Andrew during public events. That is, if Andrew ever earned the right.

Her nephew had been let out of the dungeons by servants to bathe and make himself presentable. Rose wasn't sure how long it would take him to adjust to natural light again. 

She waited for him in a drawing room to go over the rules he would live by now. She could smell him before he entered the room. It had been years since he was in her presence but she would always recognize the odd boy's scent.

He came in the room flanked by guards. Andrew hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He was taller and paler and had the same washed-out complexion. He looked around the elaborately decorated room curiously. It was the most color he had seen in a long time.

“Hello, Andrew,” she greeted. She kept her voice prim, with only enough warmth to let him know she wasn't here to be hostile towards him.

“Aunt Rose,” he responded. “It's been a while. How are you?”

“I'm perfectly fine. I'm sure you're wondering why you've been released?”

He nodded. “Are you finally executing me?”

“No, actually.” No matter how much she wished she could. “You're being sent home to your father. But only assuming that your time in exile has taught you a valuable lesson. Has it?”

“Oh, yes, Aunt Rose,” Andrew answered. He didn't sound guilty or worried. He never was one for showing much emotion. “All that time alone gave me plenty of time to think. I did your family a great wrong. I know better now.”

She narrowed her eyes. Rose couldn't sense a lie, but this was her brother's son. “I'm sure you realize you'll be placed under some restrictions, Andrew. The king was very hesitant to let you back from exile, so I'm sure you will realize how lucky you are while at your home. You are not to leave without alerting a guard as to where you're going. You will be watched and on a time limit. You're online activities will also be monitored. You are not allowed out after dark and are forbidden from court and Altar Mansion. You will not go to CrossGen for six months after today. You are not to interact with the prince and princess unless they contact you first. If you cause anymore trouble for us, you will be put to death. Do you understand?”

He nodded. He must have expected this. “Of course, Aunt Rose. Whatever you and the king wish.”

“Good. Now let's get you out of here. The king wants you out of his buildings as quickly as possible.”

She lead the way to the car waiting outside. This was at least one problem solved for now. Now she could focus on certain other problems troubling her family.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long day at work for David. The king had ordered several guerrilla attacks near the border against Gath. David had been in and out of the press room all day. He couldn't read off the prompter fast enough. The reporters drilled him for everything he knew. He was almost tempted to march up to where the king held court and demand more answers, just to satisfy these people. It was the busiest he'd been in the two months he'd been working at Unity Hall.

Ah, how time did fly. It was still cold outside, but David could swear he felt spring in the air. And as much as he liked the feeling, it reminded him of how much time was passing. He had never been away from home this long. He had gone home briefly for Christmas, which was unpleasantly awkward. His brothers had been happy to see him, but they were still frustrated about not being in Shiloh to help him hunt. His mother had even asked him not to come back here. What was he supposed to do? He was dedicated to his mission. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to explain the aches that developed in his head and chest when he was away from his prey for too long. David especially wasn't about to explain what he suspected caused them.

Samuels had warned him not to get too close, not to get attached. And David had tried to keep a distance. Tried to remember what they were. Despite everything, David...liked them. He admired the king and warmed up to him like the man was an uncle. There was no one better to be ruler of Gilboa, in his opinion. He respected the queen, even if they still kept their distance from each other. Jack could still be cold and difficult at times, and at others he could be David's best friend. Well, when the prince wasn't going out of his way to make David's life hard. And Michelle - Michelle was just wonderful. She was always on his mind. He often caught himself thinking about her smile and her laugh and her sweet perfume. She haunted his dreams many nights. (And if her brother made his fair share of appearances, David wouldn't admit it.)

David knew these feelings, especially his crush on the princess, was going to bite him right in the ass one day soon. He knew he could do what was needed when the time came. There was no real harm in just going along with these thoughts for a while, right? Being around the Benjamins felt good and natural. As natural as being with his family back home. It would kill him to deprive himself of them forever. At least at this moment in time. He would continue to pray and meditate until he gained all of his resolve back. But until then...

“David!”

He turned and was met with a familiar sight. The princess made a habit out of seeing him after work everyday. It was a nice change from her past detachment. David smiled brightly at her. Her mere presence made his exhaustion fade away.

“Long day?” Michelle asked.

“I think it was for everyone,” he replied. “People have been running in and out of the press room all day. I've lost track of how much coffee I've had.”

“Well, if you're not too tired,” she drawled, “I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me. It's such a nice night and I would like some company. Your company, really.”

David could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Did...did the princess just ask him out? He felt suddenly nervous. Who was he to be worthy of her attention? He completely forgot why else this was a bad idea. 

“I'd love to,” he answered immediately. “Are you sure your father won't-?”

“My father wishes that I would be more spontaneous,” Michelle responded. “He says I spend too much time living like a nun.”

“So is this to please him?” David hoped he wasn't being used to get her father off her back. 

“This is to please myself.” She gently took hold of his hand. “I like you, David. And...I was quite hoping you'd give me a chance.”

How could he say no to that? “Michelle, I...let's go. Anywhere you want.”

She beamed at him. David felt his legs turn to jelly. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Davis had the abrupt impulse to look to the side. His stomach dropped when he locked eyes with Jack. The prince was glaring at them. What for? Did he not want David with his sister? Was he afraid David would tell Michelle about their night at the club?

He looked away. Doing so made him feel guilty, like he was ignoring a friend. It was ridiculous. He didn't owe Jack anything. The man was at best civil to him on most days.

David let Michelle lead him outside. It was a nice night to be out. The air was still chilly, but in a refreshing way. David almost didn't need his coat. He followed her blindly as they started down the street. Everyone still out was too busy to stop and gawk at the princess and the press liaison. It was almost like they were an ordinary couple.

 

Jack liked to think he was good at manging his anger. Well, most of the time, anyway. He was willing to admit that he lost his temper sometimes. But Jack was taught all his life that a prince should always be composed. He bottled up whatever he was feeling and chose alcohol and blood and warm bodies for his outlets. 

It was a shame he hadn't been allowed to stay with his unit against Gath. Jack was glad to use his strength against the opposing army. He would often go on solo missions to take out entire platoons by himself. It was like playing cat and mouse. There was a certain thrill that came with hunting down the enemy and spilling their blood. It was too much fun, really. Which is why his father called him home and gave him a stupid office job. Couldn't have Jack giving away the family secret. What he wouldn't give to shred into a body with his bare hands right now.

Jack knew from the beginning that his sister had a thing for Shepherd. (Hell, so did Jack. And Silas.) But Michelle was Michelle. His twin had vowed long ago that she would never get involved with a human, much less turn one. The whole family always thought it was nonsense. It was in their nature, and Michelle had too big a heart to remain permanently single. Their parents humored her, but they all knew she couldn't keep it up forever. How ecstatic Father must be to see his daughter finally giving into her instincts. 

Jack felt cheated. Ridiculous, but true. He already fucked up any chance he may have had with Shepherd. Michelle had every right to swoop in and claim him for herself.

Knowing this didn't stop the jealousy. He felt the pull to the farm boy, too. What wouldn't Jack give to have a warm body to hold against his? To have another man smile at him after they'd made love and discuss what a wonderful future they would have together. Who would let Jack nibble at his pulse points and snack on their rich blood. To spend lazy moments snuggled together in bed or in front of a television. Who Jack could talk to like he never talked to anyone else, sharing secrets and dreams. To be with someone who made him feel complete.

He didn't have that anymore.

Jack knew it was a bad, terrible idea, but he couldn't stop himself from opening the safe he had tucked away in his bedroom closet. It was big enough to stuff in a year's worth of clean clothes and have the small metal box safely out of sight in the corner. 

He hesitated before pulling it out. Jack was such a damn masochist for keeping this. And yet, he just couldn't bring himself to let this go. Despite the anguish, despite the betrayal.

Opening the door, he reached in like he was expecting to be bitten and pulled out the pictures he had hidden away. The ones he hadn't destroyed in an emotional fit. Ignoring the pain they brought him, he smiled at the man in them.

“Hey, Joseph,” he whispered. He ran a thumb over the smiling face in the photo. Jack didn't mind keeping all his pictures on his phone, but Joseph had liked to have physical copies. Said they made the moment more special.

He first met Joseph over a year ago at a roof party. It had been a warm summer night. The air stank of booze and sweat. A delicious amount of skin was on display. A fun night for Jack to dance and feed. The prince had been eyeing a leggy brunette in a pink dress when the wind kicked up and he caught whiff of the most _wonderful_ scent. Jack had turned his head and locked his gaze with what he was sure in that moment was his soulmate. The man was around his age. Slim and pale. Neatly combed brown hair and blue eyes. A shy smile. Perfection. Jack felt compelled to go to his side and hold him and keep him. He was fairly certain he had forgotten his own name.

The memories all came back in a painful flood. That first meeting, exchanging numbers, late night texting. Secret dates, and then not-so-secret dates. Slowly gaining his family's approval. Being happier than he ever been in his whole life. The magic, the sense of _rightness_ that came with being around Joseph. 

It had been too good to be true. Too wonderful to last. 

Jack knew he was going to need a few drinks to get through he night. He choked back a sob as he sat at his kitchen table with a full glass and the photos. He didn't want to be drunk and crying. He didn't want to be that pathetic.

 

David didn't know where exactly he thought Michelle would take them. An upscale restaurant? Her own private apartment? He should have known better. Michelle wanted as much privacy as she could get. David was certain that her guards weren't even in the area. (Or maybe they were just being discreet.) 

They walked the streets in a comfortable silence for some time. Michelle was never in the tabloids like her brother was. The press wasn't as interested in following her around. Only a handful of people seemed to even recognize her on the street. 

David couldn't stop a soft gasp from escaping his lips when she slipped her slender hand into his. The contact was warm and electric. He gripped her hand like he would never let it go. He didn't want to ever release it. God, was this what it felt like to be in lo-

What was he doing? Okay, he was with his prey. He was gaining trust. That was all good, but he shouldn't be reciprocating.

Michelle's voice brought him right back into the trance, like waves lapping over a drowning man. Was it actually a trance? “I love coming here at night. It's so peaceful and beautiful.”

David observed their new surroundings. They were in a small sort of park. The street light illuminated the still-bare trees and benches. There were performers with guitars and couples dancing along. The atmosphere was casual. This was a place to relax and have fun. Did Michelle come here often?

“Are you hungry?” she asked. “There's a food truck close by.”

“Starved,” he answered. “So princesses eat from food trucks?”

“Everyone does, don't they?” He almost whined when she let go of his hand. “Go find us a table!”

David watched her walked over to the small line for a moment. Michelle walked so gracefully. Was it part of her upbringing or simply in her nature? He chose a small table a little away from the crowd. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

It had been a long while since David was in a place like this. People just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. It was actually...romantic. The full reality of the moment hit David. Was this a date? Was he on a date with the princess? No, he couldn't be. Michelle was a vampire. His mission. This is what Samuels had warned him about. He was in too deep. But David had wanted this. Wanted Michelle's attention ever since the charity ball. He couldn't ruin this. When would an opportunity like this come along again? Okay, yeah, he knew he shouldn't be here. He should run right back to Samuels' house and stare long and hard at his pendant. But he didn't want to do that. David wanted to stay right here and spend the evening with this beautiful girl.

“Here we are!” Michelle arrived at the table with her arms full of Styrofoam boxes. David helped her set them down, relishing at the brief contact. Michelle pushed one toward him. “I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what to order for you.”

David opened it and was happy to see a burger and fries. Simple, but it smelled delicious. David lifted the top bun. Ground beef covered with grilled onions, mushrooms, tomato, lettuce, and a copious amount of cheese. His mouth watered. “This looks so good. Thank you.”

Her answering smile made the food taste even better. This whole moment was so perfect, so peaceful. A pretty girl, a good meal, a long night ahead of them. What else could David want?

His heart jumped when Michelle's feet brushed his under the table. “Thanks for coming out with me, David. It means a lot.”

David lowered his head to hide his blush. He popped a fry into his mouth to cover. “It's no problem. I-I'm having a lot of fun. I really like being with you.” Oh lord, was that too much?

She granted him her sweet smile. David noticed how her skin and silver jewelry shone in the moonlight. “I really like being with you, too.” She reached over and took his hand in hers. “We should do this more often. Come out, just the two of us.”

David nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Definitely.”

Michelle stood, pulling David up with her. “Let's go dance.”

They joined the others couples swaying to the guitar music. Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist. They rocked gently for some time, looking at nothing but each other. It was so different from their dance at the ball. There were no special moves to remember or a crowd to impress. Just two people being close and with each other. David never wanted to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But eventually the song ended and they had to pull apart. His heart fluttered when Michelle tugged at his hand again. “Let's go. I have something I want to show you.”

David gladly followed her again, not once thinking about why he should have his guard up.

 

Jack remembered with perfect clarity the day Joseph died. As much as he tried over the months and weeks and days, he couldn't forget a single moment. It was seared into his mind and heart.

_It was shortly after breakfast when Jack first heard a commotion. He looked over to Michelle, but his twin raised her brows. She didn't know what it was either. Putting down his paper, he followed the source of the noise into the nearby drawing room. Michelle trailed behind him._

_What he saw made his already cold blood freeze. There on the floor was Joseph. He was kneeling on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. His handsome face had been beaten to a bloody pulp. There were two guards standing by him. His parents were there also, sneering down at his lover like he was the dirt beneath their shoes._

_“Joseph?” he choked. He turned to his parents. “What is the meaning of this? Let him go now!”_

_“I'm afraid we can't do that, Jack,” his mother replied, as solemn as she was at court._

_“Why not?” He almost winced at how shrill his voice sounded. But he couldn't care about that now. The love of his life was in danger right in front of him._

_His father looked at him with pity. Pity. From the king. This couldn't be good. “This man here is a traitor, Jack.”_

_“Traitor?” Jack repeated in a strangled laughed. He heard Michelle gasp quietly. “That-that's ridiculous-”_

_“It isn't, actually.” Silas turned toward the prisoner on the ground. “Why don't you tell my son all about it, Joseph?”_

_Joseph hesitantly lifted his face to the prince. His eyes shone with tears. “I'm so sorry, Jack.”_

_Jack looked at his boyfriend with disbelief. “What are you talking about? You can't have...”_

_Joseph lowered his head again._

_The queen stepped forward and handed Jack a file. “This was discovered in his apartment.”_

_Jack flipped through the files contents. It was full of pictures of him and candids of his family. Written down was Jack's daily schedule, a list of places he liked to be, and his sleeping habits. There were notes about upcoming events and his family's eating habits and what cars they drove. Jack was bewildered. “What is all this?”_

_“He's a hunter,” his mother declared._

_“What? No, he isn't!” Jack insisted. “He can't be! Joseph!”_

_The man stayed silent on the floor. Jack knelt down in front of him and held his face. “Tell them this isn't true!”_

_“...It is.” Joseph face was scrunched up from crying. “Jack, it is. I'm so sorry.”_

_Jack recoiled from the other man. “What are you talking about?” he demanded. “Since when?”_

_“Since...always,” Joseph admitted. “I-I came here to...to hunt you.”_

_Jack always thought having a broken heart was a metaphor, but the pain in chest was making him rethink that. It slowly spread through his whole body. His eyes ached from holding back tears. His mouth tasted bitter. Was this what it felt like to be betrayed?_

_“But we've been together for months,” Jack protested. “What we have is real. I know it, baby. Who put you up to this? We can punish them instead. Come on, Joseph. I know this was a mistake.”_

_“Seems like a very premeditated mistake to me,” his father scoffed. “He's been planning this since winter, Jack. He's just been using you to get close to us!”_

_“No! You don't understand!” Jack cried. He had to get his family to see reason. To see that Joseph was special to Jack. Even despite what he had done, Jack couldn't bare to lose him._

_“I understand perfectly, son.” Silas returned. “Though I would also like to know who sent you, boy. You don't look the type to do something this big on your own.”_

_Joseph's mouth hardened. Jack's heart sank as his lover shook his head. “I can't tell you that.”_

_“Oh? Even if we spare you? I hate to see my son so upset, but you have committed treason against the crown. You could save your life by giving them up.”_

_“Joseph, please-”_

_“No, I can't!” Joseph turned to Jack. “I'm sorry, Jack. I love you. I do! But...I can't give them up. And, oh God, I can't be a monster like you. Nothing is worth putting tar on my soul. I was going to back off, just slip away from Shiloh so I wouldn't have to hurt you, but then the guards stormed in.”_

_Jack went numb. He couldn't believe the man he had fallen in love with was saying this to him. So that's all Jack was, huh? A monster. It didn't matter how affectionate he'd been or giving or anything. All those intimate moments and loving words were meaningless._

_“Well, it seems like he's made his decision,” Silas announced. “Guards.”_

_A gun was aimed. Jack had just enough time to scream his denial before the shot was fired and the thick rug was covered in his beloved's blood._

The following months were rough for Jack. He struggled with the how's and the why's. How did Joseph hide a secret like that for so long? His family had the best security in the country. Did he actually feel anything for Jack, or was that just a lie, too? 

After Jack managed to put enough of himself back together to appear in public and do his princely duties, he felt a part of him changed. He had never gone out seeking love, and now he wanted nothing to do with it. He would be like his sister in a way, except there was nothing that would make him give up free range feeding. Casual sex helped him forget. It was some time before he could even look at another man. The ones he did seduce looked nothing like Joseph.

Having Shepherd come into their lives like he did made this so much worse. Jack missed being in love. He missed having a true companion and partner. As much as he cared about Joseph, the man had proven where his loyalty lied. But David...maybe he could have another chance with the country boy. He had as much right as Michelle to pursue him. David seemed like the forgiving sort. Surely Jack could convince him to give the prince another chance.

He flopped down on his bed and smiled. The pictures of him and Joseph were tossed across his floor. He was too drunk to care about picking them up now. Jack fell asleep dreaming of that stupid cocker spaniel's blond hair and muscular build and confidence.

Nothing like Joseph at all.

 

Michelle kept managing to surprise him. The last place David expected them to go was the hospital. He didn't question it as they made their way through the lobby and up the elevator. Nobody stopped them. Michelle must come here often for her health care project.

“What are we doing here?” he finally asked as they got off on a high floor. It was past visiting hours. The lights were dimmed and only a few nurses circled around. 

Michelle lead them around the corner. There was entire wall made of glass. On the other side was a sterile room with several beds. Everyone was occupied with a sickly looking person. They all appeared young. They were all sleeping, so David didn't feel completely bad for staring.

“What is this?”

“My work,” Michelle answered. “These are the people I'm trying to help. They're all here because of blood disease. Only three of them have a chance of being cured right now. There's no effective medicine for what the other two have.”

“That's terrible.” David looked in with more pity now. How long did these people have?

“Blood is something hard to treat. Unlike organs, it can't be completely replaced. It regenerates, along with whatever sickness it carries. Filtering only helps so much,” she explained. “It's why we need an increase in health care. So people like this can get the help they deserve.”

“You said you were sick when you were younger, didn't you?” It was somehow hard to remember what Michelle was in this moment. Or maybe it was just easier to believe that she was a concerned woman wanting to help her country. “What happened, exactly?”

Michelle nibbled at her bottom lip. David tried not to stare at the enticing action. “There was a period where I kept losing blood. It was really my own fault. I was being careless with myself and I refused to keep myself healthy. It almost got to the point where I was too far gone to help. I ended up here for two months, getting transfusion after transfusion until I got better. I worried my family so much.”

“But you're better now?” David asked. What did Michelle mean that she kept losing blood? Did she stop feeding? Why would a vampire do that? 

“I am.” She reached for David's hands again. “After that, after I was allowed out of here, I swore that I would do whatever was needed to help my country and keep it safe. I wouldn't harm anyone or drag them down. If anyone was injured, then I would save more lives to make up for it. I would dedicate my life to it.” She reached up and cupped his face. “But you know what? I want more than that now. Why shouldn't I be happy? Why shouldn't I have someone by my side?”

“And...that person is me?” David could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Oh God, was this really happening?

“Yes,” Michelle said, “if you'll have me.”

Their lips met and David knew he was lost.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long time since Jack had truly fought with his sister. Of course they had their little disagreements and squabbles over the years. Michelle usually started it, but in all fairness, Jack was good at provoking his twin. She was patient, but even the princess had her limits. Throughout childhood and adolescence they would meet in some private room to yell and accuse far from a prying camera or authority figure. Their parents never said anything unless things got physical. That's when they stepped in and told their children to learn to argue civilly. Took all the fun out of it, really. 

Jack had learned to mellow out over time. Getting along with his sister made things easier. 

But when Michelle walked into the parlor smelling like David Shepherd from head to toe, he was furious. Michelle was smiling, which was a rarity in the morning. She was usually focusing on her pet health care project or whatever else she thought about in the mornings, her mouth set into a frown or a firm line. But today her white teeth were on display, her plump lips stretched wide. The joy was practically rolling off of her.

It made Jack's stomach turn. If it were any other situation, it would be nice to see his twin in such a good mood. Despite popular belief, he did care about her wellbeing. But the fact that she positively reeked of the man Jack had decided to claim...it was too much. Michelle must have finally decided to make a move. 

This was bad. She had broken her vow for David, Jack could tell. Michelle was serious about keeping David with her.

“Good morning, Jack!” she greeted cheerily. She sat on the overstuffed armchair across from him and snatched up the newspaper he had just finished with. 

They were the only two in the room. Their parents left early this morning for some meeting and the servants only came when called. They both liked their privacy in the mornings.

Jack bristled. It was ridiculous, but he felt like she was mocking him. “I can tell you had a good night!” he snapped.

She had the audacity to look taken aback. “What are you talking about?” she demanded. Michelle was a good liar, as was the rest of the family, but no one could fool Jack.

“I'm talking about the fact that I can smell David Shepherd on you from a mile away,” he practically growled. “Finally gave into temptation, huh?”

Michelle gaped at him now, her surprise evident. Even if his twin knew that she smelled of the farm boy, she must not have expected Jack to bring it up. “What of it?” Her tone was hostile. She was expecting an argument. “You've been saying along with mom and dad for years that I should find someone for myself. Is there a problem now that I have?”

“Of all the people to choose from, why him?” Jack questioned hotly. “This city is filled of puppy-eyed boys who would chop of their right hands just to speak with you. What makes David Shepherd so special to you?”

She raised a brow at him. “Jack, we've talked about this already. I've told you that I feel a pull towards him. I have since we first met. I know that I have always swore against it...but I feel for him. And he cares for me, too. I want us to be together, and I have a right to claim him.”

“Do you?” Jack's hands clenched into fist. “Do you really think this will end well? He's just some stupid country boy. How can you expect him to accept you for what you are? Or does he even know yet?”

“...No, I haven't told him yet,” Michelle admitted after a small pause. “But I will. Soon.”

Jack snorted. “You're afraid. Now that you have him you're afraid you'll lose him. Better hold on tight, sister. He's the sort to slip right through your fingers.”

“Why are you being like this?” she asked. “David's done nothing to you!” She paused in thought for another moment. Jack's stomach sank when her eyes widened in some realization. “This is about Joseph, isn't it? You think just because you lost your lover that I'll lose David in the same way!”

“This has nothing to do with him!” Jack replied. 

“I think it does!” Michelle quipped. “What, are you jealous now? You have dates and hookups every ten minutes but the moment I find someone he's – what? Not good enough? Going to leave me? A traitor like Joseph?”

“Shut up!” Jack barked. He rose to his feet. The mention of his dead lover's name always got a reaction from him. He knew he was supposed to be moving on as of last night, but he couldn't help it. Joseph felt ingrained into him.

“No, you shut up!” Michelle rose to her feet as well. “David would never do anything to hurt us! He's nothing like Joseph was.”

“You don't know that,” Jack insisted through gritted teeth. “And that's not the point!”

“Then what _is_?...Oh.” Her expression turned from one of rage to affliction. “You're not jealous that we're in a relationship. You're jealous that David's in a relationship with _me_.”

“And what if I am?” This time it was Jack who faltered. “You know that I feel a pull towards him, too. I tried to deny it, tried to make it go away, but I can't. And I don't want to ignore this, Michelle. This...this could be my second chance.”

“Jack, David is with me,” Michelle said slowly, like he was a child who didn't understand his lessons. “I'm sorry, but you had your chance.”

“And what if I want another chance? Aren't I entitled to that?” Jack couldn't back down from this. David was a shot at happiness that he refused to give up. 

“Stop being so selfish!” she cried. “David's mine. You can't use him to replace Joseph.” 

Jack was fairly sure the last time he truly confronted Michelle with rage was when they were teenagers. He held on to that anger for years, and now it was coming out. He felt the need to attack her and this was the perfect ammo. “ _I'm_ selfish? You're the most selfish person I know!”

“What are you talking about now?”

“You make everyone think you're the perfect princess, but all you ever really think about is was _you_ want and what _you_ think is right. The hell with what me or our parents think. Princess Michelle always knows what's best, huh? Just like you knew what was best when you landed yourself in the hospital!”

She flinched like he had slapped her. “Jack, that was years ago. Why -”

“You never did explain to me why, exactly,” he went on. “All the doctors or Mother would tell me is that you had stopped feeding yourself. I thought there was something wrong with you, that you had caught some rare disease. But that wasn't it at all. You had some delusion that you were too good to consume any blood. Did you think yourself too pure for it? That you were better than our family?”

“That's not what happened!” Michelle protested. “I...it didn't feel right anymore, okay? Drinking blood made me feel like a monster. It still does, sometimes. I didn't want to hurt anybody, or gain from their death. I admit it was stupid, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jack.” She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“Because you don't realize how cruel you are sometimes!” Jack spat. He bit at his lip, nearly drawing cold blood from the sensitive flesh. “You didn't think about anyone else at all when you made that decision! Especially not me. How did you think I felt when I had to see my own twin wasting away to nothing, and by her own hand? You were taking yourself away from me. And now you're taking David away!”

Michelle looked like a scolded child, but she held onto her composure. “Jack, I love David, and I think he loves me, too. I will not share him with you, and neither will you go to him. Stay away from what we have, brother. He's the best thing I have. Don't ruin this for me.” She turned to leave the room.

“Are you going to stop me?” Jack challenged. “You can't guard him all the time. Maybe David will decide he likes the prince just as much as the princess. Perhaps even more!”

She stayed silent and exited to the hallway. 

Jack sat back down and rubbed at his eyes. God, things just became more difficult. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his sister, but he refused to let this possibility go by. He wanted that farm boy by his side, and Jack was going to do everything he could to get David.

This fight reminded him of why they grew apart over the years. She claimed that Jack was selfish, and he wouldn't deny he was, but she could be just as self-centered. Michelle always took things away from him. If not herself before, then now David. When Silas gave her favor in arguments or special help in her work, she never said anything, but Jack knew Michelle enjoyed being their father's favorite. She never even took up for him when he needed it. His twin always acted so sweet, but he knew she could be cold. 

But she wouldn't get the better of him this time. Over the years, Jack realized he didn't cope well with loss. His sister's close call, opportunities in court, Joseph...they took his toll on him. It made the prince hold on tighter to whatever he had. Jack wasn't going to lose this time. He would have David Shepherd on his arm in no time at all.

 

David had managed to avoid talking to the reverend when he returned home. The man had left a note claiming a headache was sending him to bed early. David had been relieved. He needed to be alone after his night out with Michelle.

God, he became less and less convinced such a woman could ever be evil. Michelle was so thoughtful and giving and gorgeous. She had proven to him that she cared for him and she cared for her people. 

All thoughts of his mission fled David's mind while he was with the princess. She was no longer a bloodthirsty girl, but a good, honest girl who wanted to be with him. How could he say no to that? After they left the hospital, David realized that he no longer cared about what she was. He had never felt so strongly for anyone besides Michelle. Surely this had to be love? It felt like they were meant for each other, like two matching puzzle pieces that connected.

David rode that high of ecstasy and affection as Michelle led them out of the hospital, into a taxi, and to a discrete motel downtown. He turned his head when the desk worker's eyes turned foggy and gray as she handed Michelle a key. He laughed joyfully when they got to their room and she practically jumped into his arms. David was no blushing virgin, but being with Michelle was a completely new experience. Her soft skin under his hands and the sweet smell of her breath was almost too much for him. They had lost hours with each other. David had never been so enraptured with another's body before. She told him that it was her first time, and he believed her. David felt like he had been given a gift. He had Michelle's body and her heart. And she had his.

It was so, so hard to pull apart from her in the small hours of the morning. David belonged wrapped in her arms. But they both had places to be, and couldn't give there whereabouts as an explanation. They slowly dressed, looking at each other all the while. They rubbed and clutched and kissed while they waited for Michelle's driver to come pick them up. 

It hurt David to actually say goodbye to her. He didn't dwell long and got out a few streets away from Samuels' home. He needed the cool air to help clear his head. 

David didn't regret what he did, but doubt still crept in as he neared home. The reality of his situation sunk in. He was in love with a vampire. A vampire that he was supposed to kill. The mere thought of it made his heart ache. David could never hurt Michelle. She was the love of his life, he knew it. 

All the warnings and teaching of his childhood danced around in his head, as bright and loud as flashing neon lights. Vampires were monsters. Monsters were evil, soulless, godless. Had to be eliminated without hesitation. But Michelle wasn't evil! Not at all. She was the best person David ever met. Surely God couldn't want her dead! Michelle did nothing but good for the world. She would never hurt anybody! How could this be wrong?

It wasn't until David was laying in his bed that his focus drifted to the rest of Benjamin family. The realization that he didn't want to hunt any of them was an unwelcome one. The last thing David wanted was their blood on his hands. He felt attached to Jack, despite his coldness. The king and queen were regal and beautiful. David knew that they ruled Gilboa with wisdom and fairness. So what if they had to drink some prisoner's blood every so often? 

God, what was he supposed to do now? What sort of hunter was he? That was the reason he even came to Shiloh. If only his brothers could have come to the city with him. They would have kept him out of this damn mess.

Had David finally succumbed to their glamor? Was this all a grand delusion on his part? No, he didn't think so. His mind was clear whenever he was around the vampire family. David hadn't felt the fuzziness in his head in a long while. Being around the coven felt right. As right as being around his own family. 

Conflicting feelings tore at him. His more logical side knew that he should stop now. Either go through with his mission, or turn tail and head back to his mother and brothers. But his heart was saying otherwise. It told him that he belonged here in Shiloh with his supposed prey. 

David groaned and forced himself to sleep. He didn't want to think about this anymore.

 

It was past noon when he finally left his room and wandered into the kitchen. David still felt tired, but he didn't want to worry his host. They were usually up in the mornings together. Wait, it was still a weekday. Damn it, was he missing work? 

To his surprise, the reverend was sitting in the kitchen. The man's eyes drooped and he rested his head in one hand. The other lazy turned the pages of a newspaper. 

Samuels looked up when David entered. “Afternoon,” he greeted with a teasing smile.

“Hey,” David said. “Why are you still here? Did the king not want you at court?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Samuels replied. “I think I've caught a cold. I called in sick. I did the same for you. So I ask again, why _are_ you still here? I thought Silas was adamant about you going to Unity Hall every day.”

David lowered his eyes to the table. He had the same nervous feeling that came with telling his mother his misbehaved in school. “I, uh, got back pretty late last night. I slept in.”

Samuels raised a brow. “What were you doing? Were you with the prince or princess? I know Silas and Rose were hosting a dinner party...”

David swallowed. “Yeah, I was with Michelle.” There was no way he was giving the details.

Samuels nodded. “So, would you say you're close to being able to get her vulnerable?”

“What -”

“We've talked about this, David. You can't spend too much time drawing them in. You need to strike while the iron is hot.”

Well, it was now or never. “Ephram, I'm – I'm not sure I can do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you've warned me against getting close to them. But...I've come to like them. Genuinely. I know, I'm so weak for feeling like this, but I don't feel like I can do this mission anymore.”

Samuels looked at him with wide eyes. “David, this is nonsense. You've must have finally fallen under their spell. Have you been wearing your amulet? Perhaps you need more spiritual assistance.”

David cringed as he remembered the little necklace that had been laying on his night stand for the past week. He hadn't even thought about putting it on. “It's not that, Ephram. I know what I feel is real.”

The older man sighed deeply and shook his head. “David, God chose you for this mission for a reason. You can do this. You just need to find the strength. These monsters have blinded you with their false friendship. You are a member of the best hunting family in the country. Focus on what they've taught you and reason will return.”

“They are not monsters!” David snapped. 

“David, they're _vampires_ -”

“So what?” he continued. David really didn't want to have his discussion, but these thoughts had been eating away at him for too long. He couldn't keep these conflicting feelings to himself any longer. “That doesn't make them monsters! They've never really hurt anybody. The streets aren't littered with dead bodies. They never take anymore than what they need. Michelle's even trying to help people with blood issues.”

“What's the matter with you?” Samuels asked, incredulous. “Of course they can't do too much damage. They're the royal family – the whole _world_ is watching them. Are you losing sight all because of the princess? Yes, she does try to make up for what she is, but that doesn't change anything.”

“I think it does!” David shot back. He couldn't stand to hear anything against her. His hands curled into fists.

“Don't tell me you've let her lead you astray -”

“I love her!” David cried. And what a relief it was to say those words out loud! Yes, he loved Michelle and he wanted the world to know. 

“You're here to _kill_ her, David!” Samuels shouted back. “Have you forgotten that?”

“I can't do it!” David said again. “Either you or God was wrong. I love Michelle. I can't hurt her and I can't hurt her family.”

Samuels groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “This is my fault,” he murmured. “I should have stayed closer to you. I should have guided you more. I know you've never experienced anything like the Benjamins. This was too much for you to handle on your own.” He lifted his head and looked David square in the eye. “So you say you love Michelle Benjamin. What are you willing you sacrifice for that?”

“I-I don't know...”

“If she has feelings for you, David, I'm sure that she'll want to keep you. Have you thought about the price this would have on your soul?” Samuels demanded. “Is the beautiful princess worth more to you than God?”

“No!” David immediately answered. Truthfully, he hadn't thought of that. He didn't believe the Benjamins were monsters, but were they God's creatures? “It's just...what am I supposed to do now? I can't do the mission, but staying here will only draw me in deeper. Maybe I should just go home.”

The reverend sighed deeply. “I don't think that would work, David. That would be too suspicious. I also do not doubt that the royals will just have you brought here. Do you think that they're attached to you as well or are living in a fantasy?”

Okay, that kind of stung. “I think they do like me,” David answered honestly. “I feel as though they give me attention that they don't give to others. I don't know why, really, but they seem to like having me around.” It was hard, somehow, to downplay how strong his feelings were. It was if he were describing his family as distant cousins who he only saw once a year.

“If that's true, then you still have a chance at this,” Samuels said.

“Ephram -”

“No, David. This is what you were meant to do,” his friend insisted. “It's all falling into place, can't you see? We can overcome this...weakness of yours.”

“I don't -”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. David was grateful for the opportunity to flee the table. This conversation was tearing him in two.

He was surprised to see the king's secretary at the door. David's stomach sank even more. “Thomasina, ma'am,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“You are needed at court, sir. The king requires your presence immediately,” she clipped. Her tone implied that Silas was not amused by his tardiness. “Get dressed and then come with me.”

David nodded and then shut the door. He doubted that she wanted to come in and sit.

Samuels looked at him skeptically. “I hope you can handle yourself, David. It will be trouble for everyone if you let yourself slip any further,” he warned.

“I know,” David murmured. “I know.” It was ironic that the best night of his life lead into a very bad day. He was running away from one problem and potentially into another. He hadn't even been doing anything important at work at work recently. What could be so important that Thomasina was fetched to summon him? David could only pray that everything was fine. Although, maybe his brownie points with God were finally up.


	12. Chapter 12

David could feel all eyes on him as soon as he entered the courtroom. Damn, and he even came in the side door. Some of the ministers scowled at him. He must have interrupted something important. 

“David Shepherd,” the king greeted dryly, “Glad you could finally make it. Sit down.”

He tried not to blush as he made his way to the spectator seats. David's heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with Michelle, who was seated in the bottom row next to the queen. She offered a brief smile before her expression turned solemn and she faced toward her father. Something serious must be going on.

Jack was standing by the king. He was as pensive as his sister, standing rim-rod straight with his arms folded behind his back. The prince looked military and ready to give or receive an order.

“Where were we?” Silas asked, still sounding annoyed. David resisted the urge to duck his head.

“We were discussing how to properly deal with Gath's latest transgression, sir,” spoke a man in a black army uniform.

“Ah, yes. _Gath_ ,” the king snarled. “I don't know why they thought we wouldn't notice their army setting up camps in our forests. We have to find out what they're up to and soon. First they infiltrate, next they attack.”

“We should give them a piece of our mind,” a bespectacled man at the table suggested. “Gath has been prodding at us for years. I think it's high time to respond to their goading.”

“Why? It's obviously what they want,” said a blond woman in a blue skirt suit that probably cost more than the Shepherd's farm. “We don't know what they're up to yet.”

“If they're looking for a fight-”

“Sir,” Jack spoke, voice sharp. Silas turned to his son. “I think it's best that we be discrete about this. They act in secret, and so shall we.”

“What do you suggest we do?”

“We'll need to send troops to locate the Gath soldiers and interrogate them,” Jack answered. “I would like to personally put together a team that I will lead to find them.”

Silas nodded. “Tracking was always your specialty. Very well, I trust you to carry out this mission.” He turned to the spectators. “The rest of you can leave. We need to make plans in private. But rest assured, this problem shall be dealt with swiftly.”

They rose, almost robotic in their motions, and made their way out of the courtroom. David remembered that not everyone was as good as breaking the king's hold as he was. 

Since Thomasina had been sent to fetch him here, David assumed that he should stay put.

Michelle glanced back at him before exiting. It was disappointing to not see more of her, but there would be time for that later. David had other problems at the moment.

“David, come over here,” Silas ordered.

David steeled himself and walked over to the king and prince. He didn't miss the way Jack's eyes roamed over him. He repressed a shudder. What was that about?

“Sir, you called for me?” he asked, feeling foolish. What else was he supposed to say?

Silas looked at David like he was a naughty child. It was weird how David was getting used to that. 

“Yes. I thought it would be important for the press liaison to actually be here when he is needed,” the older man quipped.

David's face grew hot. “I'm sorry, sir. The reverend was feeling sick and -”

Silas held up a hand to silence him. “Ah, ah. No excuses. Now, despite our best efforts, the media has caught wind of this. I need you to get in the press room and tell the country that nothing serious is going on. We're just...playing out a scenario or something like that. But the people demand to know these things, so I'm sure you'll have to stay on the story until Jack can find out what's happening.”

“Actually, sir, I had something else in mind,”Jack said. He addressed his father, but he looked at David. “I want to take Shepherd on the mission with me.”

“What?” David blurted.

“What for?” Silas asked, much more calmly. “He doesn't have any field experience.”

“I feel like he could be a good luck charm,” the prince stated. “You know how dreary the soldiers can be. Besides, I can easily protect him.”

David was sure the disbelief was showing on his face. “Jack -”

“Alright then,” Silas replied. “David will go give his press report first. Then you can go and get him ready.” He gripped his son's shoulder. “Be safe, Jack. You know how these things are done.” 

Jack's grin was smug. “Thank you, sir.”

The king nodded at David and left the room. The remaining guards and ministers followed. 

Jack stepped closer to him. It made David's heart beat faster. Jack's presence always felt predatory, but now it was somehow different. (David wouldn't mind being the other man's prey.) “Shepherd, I'll have a car waiting for you outside. It will bring you to our meeting place. When you arrive you will recognize me as your superior officer and listen to my every order. Understood?”

David was so confused. Why was Jack doing this? The prince knew David wasn't a soldier. He had a moment of fear. What if Jack had found out about his hunting skills? What if he was luring David away to kill him? He forced himself to remain calm. “Why do you need me for? I can't possibly be any help to you.”

Jack smiled and patted the blond's cheek. “Because,” was all he replied with.

David watched him leave the room. Why did these things keep happening to him? Was it his punishment for being weak? For being a bit excited that he could spend more time with the prince? 

But what about Michelle? He didn't want to leave her. And the way her brother caused his heart to palpitate made him feel so guilty. He entertained the thought of walking right out of Unity Hall and getting a cab out of Shiloh. But his supposed prey would just bring him back, just like Samuels predicted. He could feel it in his gut.

David sighed and headed for the door himself. He didn't want to think. He could only wait and see what happened next.

 

Jack was in his office and making a quick list of who was going to come on the mission with him. He could do it himself, naturally. Jack had gone on plenty of solo operations before. Even the most efficient soldiers would just slow him down. But he had to keep up appearances. And he certainly didn't want David to ask questions.

Jack smiled at the thought of the blond. He was going to have David all to himself for days. Jack could always make the rest of the group ignore them or forget whatever they saw or heard. Who knew what he and the farm boy could get up to?

Of course, Jack was going to do his job and do it damn well. Gath soldiers by themselves weren't formidable enemies. There would be plenty of time to bond with the man who had been driving him crazy for months.

His mind had started to wander to dirty places when Michelle stormed into the room. She looked furious. God, what a mood killer.

“What is it, Michelle?” he sighed. 

“What's this I hear about you taking David on a covert mission?” she demanded.

“And _where_ did you learn that?” he retorted. “This is top-secret work, you know.”

She tapped the side of her head impatiently. “I could hear you and father talking in the courtroom. Now answer the question. Why are you taking David? He doesn't have any experience with these sorts of things!”

He smirked and put down his pen. The vindictive-little-brother part of him always enjoyed infuriating his sister. “Is that a problem? I'll need all the help I can get out there in the forest.”

“Cut the bullshit!” she snapped.

Jack's eyes widened. He hadn't heard Michelle swear in years.

“You just want to get him alone!” she accused. “Don't you care that he could get hurt out there? We don't know what Gath has planned.”

“I can look after him just fine!” he argued. “Nobody is going to touch a hair on his head.”

“He's not going to hook up with you, Jack! He loves me!”

“And he might love me, too,” Jack retorted. He sounded smug, but his insides twisted with uncertainty. Not that he would let his twin know that. “Father has already agreed to this. David's going. If you hurry, you might have time to say goodbye to him.”

“If he does get hurt, I'll never forgive you,” Michelle spat before she turned heel and left the office.

Jack sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Why did this have to be so complicated? He finally gets a second chance at love, and the stupid human has to have a thing for his sister. If Joseph were still alive, he wouldn't be in this situation.

There was no point in thinking about that. Jack had to focus on his work. He tried to concentrate on his list and not at the guilt eating at him. 

 

Of all the things David was afraid of, it was letting Jack and the rest of the team know how comfortable he was out in the woods with them. That he already knew how to camouflage himself and hide in the bushes. That he knew how to expertly use the rifle in his hands. How he had years of experience of tracking and could spot his prey from miles away.

But they weren't supposed to know about that. David's job was to pretend to be a bumbling country boy who kept quiet and did what he was told. It really wasn't insulting to his pride to follow Jack's orders out here. David knew how to hunt down monsters. He didn't have any experience with war games. 

Jack had brought four other men with them. All soldiers who had worked with the prince before. They had history and inside jokes and were comfortable with each other. They didn't pay him much attention, opting to focus on Jack or not getting caught. David never felt more like an outsider.

“Shepherd, keep up!” Jack hissed.

David realized he had fallen behind. He quickly hustled up to the rest of the group. One of the soldiers gave him a side glance. David didn't blame him. What was he doing out here besides slowing them down? It wasn't like he could volunteer to clear the area of ghouls or banshees.

“Keep a look out,” Jack reminded them. “Gath's troops could be anywhere. Shepherd, come up here with me. I don't need you falling behind again.”

David ducked his head and stepped closer to his prince. This reminded him of when he was just beginning to hunt and his brothers had to keep an eye on him. It made him wonder yet again why Jack had brought him along. David could hear grumbling behind him. The soldiers were obviously wondering the same.

“Quiet!” Jack barked. 

They continued to walk in silence. David had missed the smells of wildlife and the crunch of leaves under his feet. He could almost imagine Eli and Ethan and Daniel were with him and they were on a job. 

His eyes kept wandering to Jack. He had to admit, the man was a good leader. Jack was intense and focused. He kept the team in order. And yet, David got the impression that he was holding back. Vampires had advanced senses and strength. Jack should be able to track down the enemy and get what he wanted form them without any help. What did he even need the soldiers for? Bait? A distraction?

David's breath hitched when Jack caught his eye. Would he be angry that David was staring? But Jack smirked and let his gaze roam over David's face. David felt his knees go weak. He wanted nothing else than to close the space between them and -

No, no! He was with Michelle. How messed up was it that he was feeling things toward her brother? But this wasn't a typical situation. They were vampires and had some freaky attraction powers. David couldn't help if they both used it on him! 

He wished that he had grabbed his pendant before he left Samuels' house. It would have helped to keep him safe.

“See something you like, Shepherd?” Jack teased.

The question brought David back to their night out clubbing. He could feel his face grow hot as memories of Jack's lips and hands flooded his mind. He forced himself to look away. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

He didn't see Jack's frown.

 

They made camp for the night in a small clearing. The surrounding trees shielded them from view. They didn't use tents and laid on top of hard sleeping bags. No fire was made in order to keep them hidden. Flashlights were to be used only when necessary. 

David didn't mind. The chill of winter was being replaced with the warmth of spring. Soon he wouldn't need his coat anymore. He smiled at the thought of walking in the park with Michelle and seeing the trees and flowers in bloom. Wouldn't that be romantic?

David was laying a little away from the rest of the group. He felt awkward being close to them and overhearing their conversation. 

What were their names? David couldn't recall learning them. After he went to meet Jack from leaving the press room, everything had become a blur. All he remembered with clarity was Jack's smile, followed by walking and getting into a car, with a mix of noise and colors between it all. David wasn't coherent again until they were outside of the woods. He was promptly handed a uniform that matched the soldiers, the rifle, and was told to follow them.

Did any of the other vampires use that much power on him before? David recalled periods of fuzziness and false calm, but never for so long. He thought that he was past being put under their spell. Exactly how powerful was Jack? 

“What has you frowning like that, Shepherd?”

David jumped at the voice and swiftly looked around. He was shocked to see Jack lying close to him. When had -?

Jack propped himself up on one arm and grinned at him. “Why so jumpy?”

David took a deep breath to calm himself. Jack seemed playful, but David knew better than to let his guard down against the other man. “We could be surrounded by Gath soldiers right now, Jack. I'd think you would want us to all be alert.”

The grin stayed on Jack's face as he inched closer. David's instincts told him that he was being pursued and that he should flee. He didn't want to give in. He knew by now how Jack liked to chase him. 

David couldn't help but scoot back when the prince was close enough to breath on his face. His skin and eyes stood out in the darkness. It was an eerie sort of beauty. 

Jack chuckled at him. “What's wrong? Aren't you cold? I thought we could keep each other warm.”

Like Jack's cool skin could warm anything. “No, sir. I'm not. I'm perfectly fine.”

Jack pouted but didn't back away. “Are you sure? Maybe we'll just keep each other company, then.”

David looked back to the rest of the group. Two were asleep, and the others didn't seem to have noticed their leader's absence. He flinched when Jack rested a strong hand above his knee.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“What?”

“What are you frowning about?” Jack repeated. He moved his index finger in little circles on David's thigh. 

“I-” David tried to concentrate through the sensations running through his leg. “I was wondering why I'm here.”

“Hmm?”

“I'm not a soldier. I don't know anything about Gath's army. I have no reason to be out here.” 

“I told you,” Jack drawled. “I wanted your company.” His hand crept up further David's leg.

David knew he should be swatting it off, but he found that he had no desire to. “All I'm doing out here is slowing you down. And your friends over there certainly don't want me here.”

“Oh, don't worry about them,” Jack cooed. “Just focus on me. I can protect you.” His hand was on David's hip.

David licked his dry lips nervously when it inched closer to his groin. “Jack – Michelle...”

The prince shushed him. “Don't worry about her -”

Jack suddenly ceased his motions and sat up. The change of mood was jarring.

“Jack, what is it?” he whispered.

“Do you hear that?” Jack hissed. He cocked his head to the side.

“I don't hear anything.” 

“They're close,” Jack hissed. He looked back to his men. “Hey, look alive over there! We're going to have company soon.”

They all scrambled to their feet, even the ones who were asleep. How strong of a hold did Jack have on their minds?

David hurried to snatch up his rifle from where it rested by his sleeping bag. He didn't know how much he could rely on Jack out here. 

“Sir, where are they?” one of the men asked.

Jack held up a hand for silence. He cocked his head to the side as if to hear better in that direction. David noticed the eyes of the soldiers go hazy. Why was Jack putting them under? 

The answer was so obvious that David wanted to smack himself. Jack didn't want these men to see him use his powers. Then why wasn't David being effected? Was the amount of power Jack used no longer enough to manipulate David? Or did Jack not care what David saw?

“Look alive, David!” Jack snapped. “And stay close.”

The soldiers were inching towards the barrier of trees with their guns raised. They didn't dare shoot or turn on their lights without Jack's command. 

David did the same, but he watched and listened with a hunter's skill. He didn't know what battle felt like, but this wasn't it. This was a game between hunter and prey. It was one he knew well. He peered into the darkness with a new confidence.

It was quiet for a few more moments. David kept still. He knew from experience that creatures liked to lure prey into a false sense of security. Humans weren't too different, apparently.

“Get down!” Jack yelled. The group looked around in confusion. They didn't see anything -

David grunted as something hard slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. It took a moment to realize it was Jack. Cold hands covered his ears just in time to muffle to noise of a loud bang nearby. They stayed down for a tense minute. 

David looked frantically around the camp when Jack finally crawled off of him. The sight made him cry out. Fire was everywhere! The trees, the bushes, their gear, everything was ablaze. 

“Come on!” Jack ordered. He seized David by the arm and tugged him onto a clear pathway. Only one of soldiers followed. The other two must have perished in the explosion. What had caused it? A bomb? A grenade? 

“How did they know where we were?” he panted. Jack was leading them swiftly through the underbrush.

“I don't know,” the prince growled. “But they're going to pay for this!” 

They finally stopped and crouched by a formation of large rocks. There was little moonlight. David would have to rely on his hearing. 

“Sampson and Hancock – they didn't make it,” the remaining soldier murmured. His eyes were downcast.

David felt sorry for him. The man had just lost his friends.

Jack swore and looked around. “We're closer to them. Akerley, circle around and see if you can find a place to snipe. They have a small fire going. You should be able to see it about twenty feet ahead.”

“Yes, sir.” The man carefully made his way forward into the darkness. 

“They must have a grenade launcher,” Jack mused. “There's way they could have gotten close without me knowing.” He turned to David. “Shepherd, stay here and wait for me to come back. I need to take care of this quickly. I won't lose any more men.”

“Jack, let me help,” David insisted. “I can't let you go out there on your own.” The thought of Jack placing himself in danger terrified him.

“You can and you will,” Jack ordered sternly. “You said yourself that you have no experience. You'll be safer if you stay put.” 

“But -”

David could only watch as Jack disappeared into the darkness. He sighed and sank down to the ground. Might as well get comfortable. He held his gun close to his chest. Not that he doubted that Jack could take care of whoever was out there. Better safe than sorry, right?

Why was he so worried about the prince? He knew Jack was more than capable of handling himself. Even if David had never seen a vampire in combat, he knew how difficult they were to kill. Jack would be fine.

And yet, David wanted more than anything to be at his side right now. He wanted to know that the prince was safe and in control of the situation. David could help. He knew how to use a gun. But Jack had no way of knowing that, did he?

He sat in silence for awhile. The noises of the forest would have been comforting if he wasn't on such high alert. David wondered how long this would take. It was actually kind of disappointing that he wouldn't get to see Jack in action. He had been wanting to know how well the prince could fight since he arrived in Shiloh.

A burst of shame came over him. He didn't need to know that anymore. Didn't he already decide that he wasn't going to hunt the Benjamins? There was no reason to learn anymore about their strengths or weaknesses. But what if he had a future hunting job where he had to take care of a vampire? _Would_ he have anymore jobs? He didn't know if Michelle or the king would let him leave the city. It would certainly look suspicious if he kept leaving every few weeks and didn't explain what he was doing.

A distant snap brought the blond out of his musings. He instantly perked up and aimed his gun in the direction of the sound. David tried his best to peer into the dark and see what was out there. Nothing happened for minutes. David began to feel foolish. It was probably just a squirrel or bird.

He was about to lower his gun when a tingle ran down his spine. David recognized the feeling. His instincts were telling him that danger was close.

David knew that he needed to move. He had just enough time to duck to the side before a bullet hit the space where his head just was. 

He rolled across the ground before jumping to his feet and taking shelter behind a large oak. There was a small cut on his cheek. Must have hit a sharp twig. No time to worry about that. David had to get this fucker before the guy got him.

There was enough moonlight now to see that no one was in front of him. David closed his eyes so his other senses would sharpen. Okay, his opponent was close by. Nobody shoots at a seemingly easy target and then runs off. David breathed as quietly as he could and kept still. He wasn't about to be flushed out like a pheasant. 

It took some hard concentration, but he could hear careful footsteps a few feet away. David moved his finger onto the trigger of his gun. He had to be ready. This wasn't the first time something had tried to use a sneak attack on him.

Closer, closer...there!

David moved his rifle sharply to the left and made contact with flesh. The enemy soldier he struck cried out as he toppled to the ground. David could see the man's own gun glinted in the sparse light. He quickly kicked it away and straddled the man's chest. He was going to get answers himself. David was overcome with the urge to prove himself to Jack. Goddamnit, David was perfectly capable to do any job given to him. He wasn't some country bumpkin that had to be looked after, lest he fuck everything up. 

He pulled his flashlight off his belt and shone it in the man's face. His gray uniform gave him away as one of Gath's. A bright red mark from the hit shone on his bald head.

“Why are you here?” David demanded. 

The soldier grunted and tried to push the blond off. David retaliated by giving him a solid left hook to the jaw. “Tell me!”

“I ain't telling you a damn thing,” the man spit out. 

David was raising his fist again when the man shot up and head-butted him. David cried out and lost his grip on the man's neck. He was knocked off with an elbow being thrown against his chest. The flashlight bounced and rolled away. Damn, he had lost the upper hand. But he had been in plenty of fights like these. David forced himself to concentrate on the situation and not the pain. 

He threw himself back on top of the Gath troop. The man had enough in him to fight back properly. They wrestled on the ground, throwing punches and kicks and scratches. The soldier matched David for every blow. David soon tasted blood in his mouth and could only see out of one eye. He had to do something before he lost this fight. He landed a good punch on the man's chin before getting up and looking for his rifle.

He snatched it up from where it rested nearby in the leaves and aimed it at the soldier, who was crawling toward his own. They paused to stare, waiting for the other to make their move.

David aimed at the man's face. “I'll ask one more time. What is Gath doing in Gilboa?”

The troop stayed still for another few moments. When he lunged for his weapon, David was ready. A shot rang out and the man screamed. David couldn't see the blood gushing out of the soldier's leg, but he knew it was there. It wasn't a fatal shot, but the man wouldn't be going anywhere.

“Oh, God! Help me!” the man begged. He brought his leg up to cradle it.

“Only after you cooperate,” David replied coolly. He hoped that the smugness he felt didn't show on his face. There was always satisfaction when a hunt was won.

“Fine! We-we came here to to trade arms,” the man admitted. 

“Who the hell are you trading with?” 

“Some rich corporate guy from your country,” the man spat. “It's a good deal for both of us. We get to see what you have, and he gets to see what we have.”

Honestly, David had been expecting to hear something more...threatening. A deal where the enemy armies just looked at each other's weapons? How did that make any sense? “Are you lying to me?”

“No, I swear -”

“David!”

Jack emerged from the maze of trees. The prince looked far better than David did. His hair was ruffled and his face dirty, but Jack seemed otherwise unharmed. His eyes widened as he observed the scene in front of him.

“What happened here?”

“This man attacked me,” David answered. “I fought back and I got the answers we came for.”

“I came running over here because I smelled blood. I thought you in danger. But I can see that you handled yourself just fine.” It was comical how surprised Jack looked. He must have expected to see David in the midst of begging for his life.

David's amusement was quickly replaced by shock when Jack pulled out his handgun and shot the wounded soldier in the head. “What did you do that for? He was injured! He wasn't a threat!”

Jack shrugged. “I never intended to let any of these men live. What did he tell you?”

David swallowed. He shouldn't be upset at the prince showing such ruthlessness. “He said that they came to trade weapons with someone from our country.”

Jack nodded. “That's what the rest of his camp told me. How did this slip under our radar?”

David licked his dry lips. “I don't know, sir.”

“Someone in our country is a traitor. And I'm going to find out who.” Jack landed an angry kick to the dead soldier's head.

David wondered what exactly Jack did to the Gath troops to make them talk so quickly. He was right, Jack only brought the rest of them for show. And now two of the team were dead. Somehow he doubted that was weighing heavily on Jack's conscience.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jack suddenly being in front of him. Close enough to taste his breath. “Wha-”

He breathed in deeply when Jack's hand came to stroke the cut on his cheek. The flesh was sticky with dried blood. Jack's hand slid from there to David's busted lip. The prince's eyes were so dilated they were black.

In mere seconds, he had David pinned back against a tree. One hand was on David's shoulder and the other rested on his forehead to hold him still. What was happening? Did his blood set off some hunting instinct in the prince? Was he about to be drained dry?

“Jack -” 

An embarrassing squeak left his mouth when Jack leaned down and licked a stripe up his cheek. David's face turned hot. It was reminiscent of how his dog back home would show affection, but God, did it feel different. Jack's tongue continued to lap at the wound, healing it and cleaning the area of any and all blood. Every lick sent electricity through David's body. 

All too soon, Jack finished with the scratch and pulled off. David would have whined if the tongue hadn't made its way to his lips and chin. His first reaction was to recoil from the pressure on the sensitive, torn flesh. But the motions had the same effect on this wound. The skin quickly healed and responded to the ministrations. David wasn't sure of the exact moment when Jack stopped cleaning him and started to kiss him. It was different from kissing Michelle, somehow. Not worse or better, just different. But there was that sense of _rightness_ that came when he was with Michelle. He felt it just as strongly with Jack. Perhaps that was why he didn't feel guilty making out with his girl's brother in the middle of a dark forest.

David finally pulled away when Jack's hand left his shoulder and trailed down to between his legs. When did he get so hard?

The amount of lust in Jack's eyes was unbelievable. David was again reminded of that night in the back room of some club. However, this wasn't the same as then. David no longer felt like he was the prey and under a dangerous spell. This was just as good and pure as being with Michelle. It was ridiculous, but he somehow _knew_ that Jack cared about him. 

He bit back a moan when Jack undid his zipper. “Do you want me to stop?” His vice was low and husky in David's ear.

“No,” he answered immediately. 

Jack's answering grin was victorious. He brought his plump mouth to David's again as he moved his hand on the blond's hard cock. David closed his eyes and began to cant his hips. Fuck, Jack knew what he was doing. All he could focus on was the man in front of him and what his touch was doing. Jack, Jack, Jack...

He came all too soon. It would have been disappointing if it wasn't so damn _good_. David had wanted Jack to continue for the rest of his life. 

Jack's mouth moved to his neck. Panic cut through the haze of pleasure. David realized in that moment that he wasn't ready to be bitten. Not by Jack, not by Michelle, not by anybody with a set of fangs. He couldn't be a vampire. Everything he was ever taught or believed in cried out against it. No matter how much he loved the twins and their parents...he just couldn't.

To say he was relieved when Jack pulled off his neck after leaving nothing but a kiss would be an understatement. Okay, crisis averted for now. 

As the high wore off, David was able to think clearly again. He had just gotten a hand job from the prince, who until recently gave the impression that he didn't even like David. And was also the twin of the woman he loved. Plus, a vampire that he was supposed to kill. How had this become his life?

Jack nuzzled against his uninjured cheek. “David, you don't know how long I've waited to have you.” He pulled the blond into a tight embrace. 

David didn't know what to say. If he had felt anything toward Jack, he sure as hell was in denial about it until moments ago.

Thankfully, Jack didn't wait for a response. “We should be heading back. We can leave the bodies of the Gath scum here for the wolves. Akerley is waiting for us by the car. We will report our findings in the morning. Until then,” his hand squeezed David's hip,” why don't we head back to my apartment? We can get to...know each other better.”

David didn't have the will to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than usual lol. Please let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

David knew his life was going to become more difficult when he woke up in Jack's bed.

There was light coming in from the large window, but David still felt tired. Jack had kept him up for most of the night. 

He vaguely remembered being surprised at how simply decorated the prince's bedroom was before he was pushed down on the mattress. Being intimate with Jack was so different than being with Michelle. Where David could hold Michelle tenderly, Jack could pin him down. Where Michelle giggled and was playful, Jack was skilled and demanded attention. David had never been with another man before, but he was certain that nobody could ever match his prince. The feel of Jack's body was something David hadn't even known he desired, and now he felt he couldn’t live without it.

He didn't feel as guilty as he thought he would. David knew that this would hurt Michelle. No, he wasn't going to keep this a secret. Even though he was sure the last thing the woman he loved wanted to hear was that he had fucked her brother. It wasn't too long ago that David had sworn to be hers. 

He was Jack's now, too.

David turned his head to see Jack sleeping peacefully next to him. The prince seemed younger without his features being marred by a scowl or frown. He laid on his back and breathed slowly. David counted one of Jack’s breaths for every two of his own. Was that another vampire quirk?

David wanted to stay and lounge in Jack’s bed all day, but he knew they would be expected at Unity Hall soon. After the look he received form Silas the other day, he didn’t want to be late again.

His nose wrinkled as he took in the scent of the room. They both still reeked of their late-night activities. He would have to take a shower. The last thing he wanted to do was walk into the court room full of strong-nosed vampires while smelling like sex and their son. 

As he started to leave the bed and search for the bathroom, strong arms came around him and pinned him back down. Jack’s face loomed over his. “Good morning,” he greeted before leaning down for a kiss.

David smiled into the kiss. Did his movement wake Jack up or had the prince just been lying there awake?

Jack pressed himself close to David. “And where were you off to? You weren’t trying to sneak out on me, were you?”

David laughed and shook his head. As if anyone would ever do the walk of shame after being with Jack. “We need to report to the king soon, don’t we?”

Jack snorted. “The king can wait while the prince enjoys his morning.”

Who else but Jack had the courage, or maybe the gall, to say that? “Jack, I don’t think -”

Jack put two fingers over his lips, silencing him. “Hush,” he ordered, grinning. “I want to stay here with you all day. Perhaps all week. We don’t even have to leave the bed.” 

Under different circumstances, David would have loved this plan. However, his fear of disappointing Silas outweighed his need for Jack. He was about to voice his opinion -

“It could be just you and me here,” Jack continued to persuade, “all alone in my apartment. We can do whatever we want. We can just block out the world for awhile.”

David wouldn’t lie, that sounded fantastic. But, damn it, his sense of duty was winning out. Who knew what would happen if they made Silas angry? What if he sent David away and he never saw Jack or Michelle again? He couldn’t let something like that happen.

It was with great resolve that David squirmed out from under Jack. “Where’s your shower?”

Jack frowned, but gave in. “That door right across the hall. Leave the water running when you get out.”

David was surprised, and a bit disappointed, when Jack didn’t insist on joining him. He felt the prince’s lingering gaze on him as he walked out of the room. He hoped Jack didn’t see his blush. What did he even have to be embarrassed about? Jack saw plenty of him last night.

Jack’s bathroom was average sized, but done all in white marble. There was a shower stall with no bathtub. David hesitated a moment before sliding back the glass door to step in. He was never comfortable with using things in someone else’s home. He was afraid that the shower would have five different knobs and some crazy buttons that had to be pushed in a certain order, but there was, thankfully, just one handle. 

God, the water pressure was fantastic. He wanted to stand under the spray of warm water all day. It helped him relax and not think for a few moments. David could use more peaceful moments like this.

But of course, it didn’t last long. After the sleepy haze finally wore off, David realized what he would have to face once he and Jack arrived at court. He no longer feared the king’s wrath, but Michelle’s. For the first time since Jack kissed him, he felt regret for what he’d done. He and Michelle had been building something together for months. How could he betray her like this? And with her own brother?

But...it wasn’t like this was a simple, impulsive decision. David had always been pulled toward the Benjamin twins. It seemed natural that he would end up with both. Somehow, he doubted that they would see it that way. What if they made him choose? What if they got rid of him when he couldn’t? What if they fought over him and hurt each other? 

He turned his attention to Jack’s weird, foreign soap and hair products to distract himself. They had a distinct coolness in their fragrance that David had scented on Jack many times. And here he thought that was just how Jack naturally smelled.

As much as he dreaded having to face the rest of the royal family, David knew that he couldn’t stall forever. He was a lot of things but a coward wasn’t one of them. He left the water running for Jack, opened the foggy door, and grabbed a nearby towel. 

He was rubbing his hair dry when he finally noticed one of his suits hanging on the door. Weird, since the dark color stood out in the white room. How had it gotten here? Had Jack been anticipating David staying over after the Gath mission?

Socks, shoes, underwear, and a hairbrush rested in a small box on the floor. David quickly dressed and groomed himself. He felt oddly shy. Ugh, why was Jack making him feel like a kid with his first crush?

The smell of food led him to the kitchenette. David knew that vampires could eat regular food. He never imagined Jack cooking for himself, but there the prince was, standing in his boxers and spooning eggs of questionable doneness onto a plate before placing it next to a mug of fresh coffee.

“I thought I’d make you breakfast,” Jack announced. 

“Do you do that for everyone who stays over?” David asked, teasing. This felt so oddly domestic.

Jack snorted. “Not at all.” He walked over to give David a kiss. “I’ll be ready shortly.”

David nodded and watched the prince leave the room. Eyeing the plate, he shrugged and sat down at the table. Jack’s cooking definitely wasn’t as good as his father’s, but the coffee was delicious. 

Even if Jack was in a good mood, it seemed odd to David that Jack would cook for him. He wondered...did Jack not want him snooping in the kitchen?

He instinctively turned to the fridge. It was the most ideal place to keep things preserved. He knew from the start what Jack was, and he hadn’t forgotten. As far as he knew, the fridge could be filled with gallons of blood. He shuddered as he envisioned Jack pulling out a pitcher filled with some enemy’s blood and pouring it into a crystal glass as casually as he would with a fine brandy. If so, there was no way Jack wanted David to see that.

Jack was busy. There was nothing stopping David from getting up and checking. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to move from his seat. There was no reason to check. He had already seen Jack feeding in the pictures Ephram showed him. Looking at Jack’s blood supply wouldn’t change anything. And yet, it would force David to truly remember that the family he loved were technically monsters, even if they didn’t always behave so.

He could just take a quick peek. He could say that he was looking for orange juice or something if Jack came in. But what if Jack didn’t believe him? What if Jack killed David for learning his secret, or told him to leave? Either Michelle or Jack would have to confess their vampiric nature to him eventually, right? They had subtlety revealed some of their powers to him, even though they couldn’t have known that David was watching for that. David didn’t know how he would react when that moment came. What if they asked to turn him? What if they didn’t listen if he said no? He just wanted the peace to last a little bit longer.

Maybe he was a coward, after all.

He was still sitting there when Jack came in, breathtakingly handsome in his black military uniform. David felt so _special_ when Jack smiled at him. Not the prince’s sardonic grins or polite court smile, but a wide, genuine smile that promised affection.

Jack reached out a hand. “Come. Let’s not keep the impatient king waiting. You were right. Work must, unfortunately, come before play in all matters of war and politics.”

David took the offered hand and let Jack lead him outside. If the prince glanced nervously around the kitchen, David convinced himself he didn’t see.

 

Michelle had not felt well ever since David left. It had only been two days since she last saw him, but it felt like an eternity.

She was no fool, despite what some might believe. Jack had wanted David for as long as she had. Her brother was broken, lonely, and selfish. She had no illusions about what Jack hoped would happen when he whisked David off to Gath. She lived in constant worry about what was happening to David. She just wanted him back here, safe in her arms.

Her relief when she did see him in court this morning was short lived. Of course, Michelle smiled brightly as he first walked in. He was alive and well and back in her presence. But all was not well. Jack stood close to him, too close to him, and his ringed hand was on the blond’s shoulder. The touch was claiming, possessive. It made her cold blood boil. Jack had the gall to touch _her_ -

She nearly gagged when the smell finally hit her nose. The smell of her lover and her brother and sex mixed together. It confirmed her fears.

Michelle couldn’t stand to sit and look at the pair of them for a moment longer. Quickly, almost too quickly, she stood from her seat, climbed the stairs, and exited the court room. She hoped nobody became concerned for her health and followed. Michelle had been known to run off when she became ill from fasting.

She collapsed on a nearby bench and breathed deeply into her hands. Thankfully, no one was around. She would break her own rules and use her powers to make anyone who came by leave, anyway. 

Her chest and her head ached. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. The sting of betrayal stung deep. Hurt and anger swiftly grew inside her. But it wasn’t David who was the target of her ire – oh no, that was her darling brother! 

Jack, who was used to having his way. Jack, who never seemed respect her, or her feelings, or her belongings. Jack, who she had warned again and again to stay away from David. And what did that selfish bastard do? He went after the one man Michelle has ever allowed herself to love. And for what? To satisfy a craving? To replace that dead hunter? 

Her hands balled into fist and she felt her teeth sharpen. She had never felt so angry toward anyone in her life! This was nothing like the squabbles of their childhood. Brother or not, crown prince or not, Michelle wanted to hurt Jack _badly_.

“Michelle?” a familiar voice asked. Concerned, a bit wary.

Her head snapped in its direction. Michelle must have really been in a state to not notice David so close by. His scent helped calm her. If she wasn’t still so upset, she would have been embarrassed to have him see her so… less than composed.

To his credit, he didn’t deny anything. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, yet sincerely. She could see the regret and sorrow on his face and in his blue eyes. 

Michelle wanted nothing more than to take him somewhere faraway from this wretched city, where it could be just them for eternity. No Jack, no politics, no secrets. But this wasn’t the time for that. 

She was mindful to retract her teeth before speaking. “Tell me, are you going to leave me for him?”

Davis look devastated at the very thought. It made her glad. “No!” he protested. “I would never - “

“David, I know how Jack is,” she interrupted. “He doesn’t like to share...and neither do I.” She would give him some benefit for being a human against a vampire’s power, but Michelle needed to test his loyalty. “David, please...I can’t lose you.”

He knelt in front of her and grasped her cold hands in his warm ones. “Michelle, you won’t. I promise.” He placed a kiss on the back of one dainty hand. “It’s just...really complicated...”

They both flinched as the courtroom door opened. A chill of apprehension ran up David’s spine, while one of rage afflicted Michelle.

Jack stood and scowled at the pair of them, obviously not liking what he saw. He stalked over and seized David by the arm. “David, you were supposed to be helping me give the mission report,” he said through gritted teeth.

David winced from the pain of Jack’s iron grip. Michelle stood and pried the offending hand off _her_ lover. “I’m sure you managed just fine,” she hissed.

Jack only curled his lip and, more gently, seized David’s wrist. “Come on, David,” he said while maintaining eye contact with his sister. “We need to go back in. My uncle is distracting them right now, but not for long.”

“Let go of him!” Michelle finally snapped. She latched on to David’s other wrist. She realized they looked like children fighting over a favorite toy, but she didn’t care. Besides, David was so much more than a toy to her.

“Make me!” Jack answered, accepting her challenge. He tugged insistently on David’s arm. “David, come with me!”

David grunted in pain. “Guys, stop!”

The twins forced themselves to calm down for a moment. Neither wanted to see David hurt.

“We’re still in Unity Hall,” David reminded them. “Can we not do this here?”

Of course, Jack had to ruin the small bit of peace. “Yes, we are still in Unity Hall. And David is supposed to be by _my_ side right now. He has no time to humor the princess’s whims.”

Fast as lightning, Michelle took a step forward and punched her brother in the jaw. She grinned as he cried out and stumbled back some. It was likely that she only surprised him, but she did want it to hurt.

Jack snarled at her. They both came to an understanding in that moment through a primal look. They shoved David down on the bench to keep their prize out of harm’s way. It was easy to ignore his protests. 

Jack seized her arms and glared down at her. “Don’t do that again, sister,” he warned in a low voice.

She would not be intimidated by him. He might be stronger, but Michelle was more determined. “I’ll do whatever I have to in order to keep him.”

Jack’s answering grin was as sad as it was bitter. “So will I.”

“He’s _mine_ , Jack,” she insisted. She wasn’t a violent creature, despite her nature. She never wanted to fight with her brother, but she would in order to protect what was hers.

“He’s mine, too.” Jack’s voice has lost some intensity. Maybe he didn’t want to fight, either. But they were both determined to have David to themselves. There was no way this could end peacefully.

“I claimed him first, Jack. I warned you not to do this.” Her hands balled into fists. She was aching to tear her claws into Jack’s smug face.

“And yet I did. I’m not sorry, and I don’t believe that David is, either.” It was a low blow, and Jack knew it. 

She spared David a quick glance. Her instincts told her it was dangerous to keep her eyes off her brother for too long. It hurt to see his pained expression. David was attached to the twins as they were to him. Seeing them fight must be killing him. She would have to make it up to him later.

She and Jack sent a few more moments sizing each other up. Neither were going to back down from this. Something precious to them was at risk, and that overtook all reason. They were born and bred to be silent, lethal killers. No one but their parents would notice if they spilled each other’s blood in this hallway.

They would have surely pounced on the other if the door hadn’t opened again. It was Perry, the king’s secretly. The timid man look nervously at the royal children before directing his gaze at David. Both she and Jack growled lowly. They didn’t want anyone else looking at him right now.

“David Shepherd,” he said, “you are to come back in here at once.”

“Why?” Jack snapped. He hated to be interrupted in the middle of a fight. Or potential fight. “What do you want with him?”

“The king has demanded it,” Perry stated. He glanced at them again before scurrying back inside.

David look worried, but he rose and made way to the door. Michelle grabbed his arm to stall him. She had a sudden feeling of foreboding. “Wait,” was all she could say.

He looked like he wanted to obey her, but David always tried his best to be loyal. “I can’t. The king calls me.” 

“Told you so,” Jack murmured. He clapped a hand on David’s shoulder and steered him back to the door. He looked at Michelle with an unreadable expression. “Come back with us, Michelle. Father’s in the mood to notice anything out of place.”

Michelle wanted to argue, but she knew Jack was right about this. The last thing they needed was the king getting into their business. They could save this _discussion_ for later. ( And if Jack thought David was going anywhere with him - )

As soon as she took her seat, she was filled with apprehension. There was something _wrong_. But what? She sensed no outside threat or malice towards her family. In fact, her parents and the ministers were all staring at Jack and David. No, just David! She noticed a hard coldness in her father’s eyes. Her mother was looking at Jack sadly. Her heart sank when she noticed her uncle William grinning slightly by her father’s side. What was happening? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. She curled up like a tiger preparing to pounce. If David was in trouble, she didn’t know what she would do or who she would fight.

“Guards,” Silas ordered in a voice made of steel, “escort Major Benjamin away from David Shepherd.”

“What? No!” Jack cried. His grip tightened on the blond. Suddenly, Michelle had a small appreciation of Jack being so close to David. She knew Jack would protect him if need be. 

Jack growled at the approaching uniformed men. They were mortal men, no match for a vampire, but Jack knew better than to disobey the king directly. The royal family had everyone in the room under their control, but it was best not to draw unneeded attention. Jack shot their father a dark look but took a few steps back. He was as ready to grab the blond and flee as Michelle was.

David look nervous, but ready to face whatever was happening. Poor man didn’t know what kind of creature he was facing. Their father was known for having his fickle moments. However, he was very fond of David. Why was he acting like this now? What had David done to fall out of favor so quickly?

Her heart broke with her father’s next words.

“David Shepherd, you are under arrest for high treason against the crown.”

“No!” both she and Jack cried out. Her mother’s pitying glance turned to her for a moment. Then the green eyes turned frosty as they landed on David.

“Father, what is this? You can’t do this!” Jack looked as furious as he sounded. 

Silas’ face softened a bit. “Jack, you don’t understand - ”

“No! You’re not going to take anyone else from me!” He reached for David’s hand.

“He’s a hunter, Jack!” Silas barked. There was as much sadness in the king’s eyes as there was rage. 

Michelle felt her world come to a stop. Disbelief clung to her like a second skin. No, no. This had to be a mistake! David would never hurt her! This was a mistake, damn it!

Jack froze, as if the words were a curse that turned him to stone. His eyes flickered between David and his father. “...What?” he whispered. His gaze met Michelle’s and they were united for a moment in their mutual heartbreak. 

“David, do you deny this?” Silas asked.

Michelle sat antsy, waiting for her love to claim his innocence.

David looked mournful, regretful, but he looked the king in the eye when he gave his answer. “No.”

There was an outcry amongst the ministers and spectators. The shock of the military liaison admitting guilt cut through the fog in their minds. 

None of their cries were louder than Michelle’s when the guards came to escort David away. Jack only stood there, frozen, and watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is going to be a roller coaster of drama.


	14. Chapter 14

David didn’t protest as he was dragged away from the courtroom. He barley kept track of his surroundings. The man could hardly find it within himself to care what was happening to him. 

The uniformed guards were silent as they escorted him down below the palace. It was doubtful that anyone but the royal family and their soldiers knew about the passageways they took. He almost smirked as they entered the underground prison. How fitting that Silas would have a dungeon. He could practically hear Ethan making a joke about this being where the vamps stashed their victims. The humor vanished as quickly as it arrived. David knew in his heart that he would never see his family again. He had forfeited that right.

The guards opened a cell and nudged him inside. The door to the cell locked and they left without a word.

David stood there for a few moments, staring blankly at the steel bars keeping him trapped. So this was it then. He had been exposed for the traitor he was and now he was going to die for it. It was a surprise that he was alive right now. But he had no doubts that Silas and Rose would end him soon. He couldn’t even blame them. He was a traitor, and had set out to be from the very start.

David has always imagined dying in a blaze of glory, fighting against some terrible monster. Well, this didn’t feel very glamorous. How fucked up was it that he didn’t even consider the Benjamins monsters anymore? No, he was the monster here. David was a lying, two-faced, murderous son of a bitch. He was a spineless coward who couldn’t stick to his own convictions.

He sank down to sit on the wooden bench against the stone wall and buried his head in his hands. The odd calm that had overcome him was fading. David knew he should be panicking and frantically thinking about how to save his skin. But the only thing he could think of was Jack and Michelle. Oh God, did they hate him now? He knew he would deserve it. He had tricked them and betrayed them in the worst way. It didn’t matter that he came to care so greatly for them or that he knew they returned the sentiment. He had come here to kill them and their parents and something like that couldn’t be overlooked. 

He was stricken with the sudden fear that they would be the ones to end his life. David would take anything but that, be it firing squad or beheading or being torn limb from limb. Those all sounded far less painful than having the two people he loved most look at him coldly while taking his life. Would their gazes be full of scorn and betrayal? Would they draw it out while letting him know how disgusted they were by the blond and how much better off they would without him? No, David didn’t think he could handle that at all.

David suddenly wished that Silas had killed him right there in the courtroom. Being alone his thoughts like this was torture.

He wasn’t surprised when his hands became wet. But what right did he have to cry? He was here because of his own foolish actions and now he would pay the consequences.   
David’s hands wandered to his chest and felt the place his Star of David medallion should have been hanging. It was given to him by Ephram to help protect and guide him. David couldn’t remember where he left it. Hell, it may be at Jack’s apartment.

Oh God, how was the reverend? Surely the king knew by now that Samuels wanted him dead. Was his friend even alive right now? David hoped the man had escaped. He still had much good to do in the world. It would all be David’s fault if, and maybe when, harm came to Samuels. Just another reason for him to be in this cell.

He deserved this.

 

Jack couldn’t stop shaking.

It was ridiculous how easy he was to upset sometimes, he would admit it. He was a grown man and a strong vampire and he was still given to childish tantrums and schemes when the mood struck him. He wasn’t always proud of it. This time, however, he felt it was justified.

He thought Joseph’ betrayal was the worst thing to ever happen to him. Jack still cringed when he recalled the months he spent in agony after his lover was executed. The prince told himself that he would never make such a mistake again. If he ever let anyone close again, he would have them thoroughly inspected and keep them at arm’s length. And then David Shepherd happened and that all went out the window. All it took was one good-smelling farm boy to make him forget his inhibitions.

But David wasn’t just a dimwitted, naive farm boy, was he? He was the hunter and traitor Jack had been told to look out for his entire life. How could he ever hope to be king of he was so easily deceived? First Joseph, now David. He was going to have every sweet looking young man in this city exiled, lest he be betrayed again. Truly, everyone was out to get him. David had proved that.

His family was gathered in a private sitting room. Lavish couches and deep, lush carpets. Candles and a dim chandelier attempted to give off a comforting vibe. He was seated next to Michelle and had an arm around her shoulders. He knew his face was frozen in a neutral mask, but she looked as devastated as they both felt. The closeness of his twin made him feel a tiny bit better. At least they were sharing this misery.

Their parents stood before them. Silas looking angry and hurt, and Rose looking like a viper about to strike. She had never liked David, and it seems they should have all listened to her. The Benjamins didn’t get to be where they were without snipping out the right weeds, and Rose always had a sharp eye when it came to those.

“I don’t know why you’re all surprised,” she said. “Nobody who hasn’t grown up around our court couldn’t be trusted.” Her voice wavered some. Rose did not enjoy seeing her family so unhappy. She wished more than anything that things could go back to the way they were before that country boy showed up.

“How did you find out,” Jack demanded, his voice hoarse with emotion, “about what David really was?”

Silas gave his children a sympathetic look. He had felt a pull towards David as well, but it was obvious that his children had formed a strong bond with him. David could have had it all but he threw it all away. Damn that boy for doing this to his family! “I thought Reverend Samuels had been acting strange lately. I had some reliable sources track him over a period of weeks and check into all his meetings over the last year. It was discovered that he had looked into the Shepherd family before going to see them. Even though they seem like an innocent farming family, they’re actually part of a long line of hunters. Once we learned that, it wasn’t hard to guess why the reverend really brought David to Shiloh.”

“Even Samuels, too?” Jack murmured. “Where is he now?”

“We sent guards to arrest him after David confessed,” Rose answered. “It seemed that he already fled his home and church. No doubt he’s going to David Shepherd’s family for help. Armed forces are on their way there, too.”

Jack nodded. His first thought was to protest anything being done to them. It would upset David, after all. The sentiment was quickly stamped down. David and his family deserved punishment for what they aspired to do against the royal family. (And of course it had nothing to do with his own broken heart.)

“What’s going to happen to David?” Michelle whispered. Her voice matched her weary expression. She hadn’t spoken since they left the courtroom. It startled them all a bit.

The royals looked at their daughter with sympathy. They didn’t always show it (at least Rose didn’t), but they had been terrified of anything or anyone hurting Michelle ever since her self-imposed illness years ago. Seeing her in pain tore at their cold hearts.

“We’ll have him questioned thoroughly,” Silas answered. His voice was steady, and anything but enthusiastic. “This is the second time this has happened. There may be even more threats against our family in this country. I don’t doubt that David and his family have connections. We will get all the information we can out of them.”

“And then what?” Michelle demanded, her tone more firm. It was almost a challenge.

“Then he’ll be executed,” Rose said, cold and hard as ice. “There is no other suitable punishment for his crime. You _all_ know that.”

Jack couldn’t hold back a growl while Michelle cried out her protest. They couldn’t help it. Even through all that happened today, they couldn’t bear the thought of David being taken away.

Rose scoffed at them. “I know this hurts, but it has to be done. I will not tolerate any threats to my family in this kingdom.” Her eyes softened as Michelle teared up again.

“Your mother is right,” Silas agreed. “We’ll all have to push past whatever feelings we may have for David and do what’s best for our family and the country.”

“We don’t have to kill him!” Michelle protested. “We-we could just have him exiled. Have his whole whole family exiled so they can’t do this again. Or just put him in jail for awhile or sentence him to hard labor or-”

Silas held up a hand. “Michelle, enough.” Empathetic but stern.

“Maybe they’re right,” Jack suddenly admitted. He didn’t know where the words came from. Perhaps all the hurt inside of him was finally pouring out. David was the cause of his pain, so David would be the recipient of the backlash. 

Michelle and even his parents have him a shocked look.

His sister pushed away from him. “Jack, how could you even say that!”

“He came here to _kill_ us, Michelle!” he snapped. Anger was the best way to overcome anguish. “Everything between you and him was a lie! Same for me, same for everyone one he encountered in this city. The David Shepherd you know doesn’t exist! He’s just another hunter that thinks you don’t have the right to exist!”

“No! Jack, you know -”

“No, I _don’t_ know! I didn’t know anything about Joseph and I don’t know anything about David. I was blind to see him for what he really was because I was lonely. We were both just lonely and desperate for someone to really love us. He knew that and exploited it. He deserves to die for that alone!” Jack could feel his teeth sharpen against his tongue. He would have to reign it in before he hurt someone. Maybe he should go to the dungeon and bite out David’s throat.

Michelle stood and shook her head. “You’re wrong. You’re all wrong about this!” 

No one stopped her as she practically fled the room.

Jack breathed deeply and ran a hand over his face. He didn’t know how he was going to get through this. David Shepherd left a big hole in him, and Jack was afraid nothing would ever fill it again.

“Jack -” His mother started to protest as he rose from his seat.

He pushed past his parents and headed toward the door. Jack’s movements were wooden compared to Michelle’s fast pace. “I need to be alone,” he murmured, just loud enough to be picked up by his parents’ sensitive ears. 

“...We’ll call you when we get more information,” was all his father offered. It was all Jack could bear to hear.

Jack’s baser instincts wanted to lead him toward his usual comforts: sex, booze, and blood. He wanted to forget this terrible day so, so badly. He wanted to attack some poor innocent citizen in the middle of town, giving the king no choice but to lock him away until the incident was forgotten. Staying out of the public eye for some time would be a good idea. It would give him time to recover form the oncoming hysteria he could feel building in his head and chest. Maybe he would overcome this if he ripped his heart out of his chest. The damn thing only caused him trouble.

Somehow, he got back to his empty apartment. Jack walked to his bed and crawled into sheets that smelled like David Shepherd and tried to hold onto himself. 

 

Ephram Samuels had spent his life looking at signs and trusting his instincts. They came from the Lord, and the Lord was always watching out for his faithful servant. And in return Samuels listened and obeyed. It was God who led him to the Shepherds, God who told him to choose David for his job in cleansing the world of monsters, and God who was going to help save the boy.

Samuels could only blame himself for David’s current predicament. He should have been a sterner teacher and counselor. He should have reminded his young friend of the dangers around him even more often. Samuels had told himself that David was a grown man and a capable hunter and had God on his side. The young man would struggle, but he would not succumb to the Benjamins’ unholy charm and vanquish them.

How wrong he was.

Samuels couldn’t fault David. The reverend should have known better than to send one person against a whole coven of vampires. It was a miracle that David lasted even this long. But Samuels wouldn’t fail him again.

Soon after David was whisked away by the king’s assistant, Thomasina, Samuel was granted a brief vision of a shepherd’s hook. With each blink, it added one until it reached seven wooden hooks. Once together, they moved away until out of sight. The Lord told him what it meant. He was to go to the Shepherd family at once. They were to be kept out of danger and to be recruited to save their son and brother. He packed a few changes of clothes and left quickly.

When he arrived to the farm stead, Jessie Shepherd greeted him at the door. “What’s wrong?” was the first thing out of her mouth. Her son wasn’t with him. Of course she knew something was wrong.

And so he was invited in and the rest of the Shepherd boys were called to gather. It was odd to see how much older some of them were than David. They were men with their own families and homes, something their youngest might never have. He explained what happened over the months David was gone and how he feared his friend was now in danger. Their faces showed worry and dismay.

“I knew we should have gone with him,” one brother, Eli groaned. From David’s stories, they were very close. 

“I know,” Daniel agreed. “David’s good but there’s no way he could have ever done this on his own.”

“Is there anywhere your family can go?” Samuels asked. “I fear that danger is going to befall all of us soon. You need to go somewhere the king won’t find you immediately.”

Jessie didn’t look happy, but she nodded. “We have a few safe houses for this sort of occasion. We can go one of them for a while. I don’t like this, but I’ll trust your instinct on this, Reverend. Just promise me you’ll go back to look after my son.”

“Of course,” he agreed. Samuels just hoped that he could do something to help David in time. As soon as he received word that his young friend was out of the vampires’ sight, he would have David brought back to his family.

The Shepherd family and Samuels quickly gathered belongings, spouses, and children and left for an old but sizable house about an hour north. A quick escape to Gath could be made if necessary. It was a bit cramped but they could all fit comfortably. 

Samuels hoped that David would call him soon. Unfortunately, that hope wash dashed the following day.

“Turn on the news,” the one named Ethan suddenly demanded. They were all gathered in the living room.

“What for?” Jessie asked, her brow furrowing.

“I-I just got a feeling,” he answered. “Do it!”

The remote was grabbed and the small television was turned on. All of their hearts stopped when they heard the news topic.

“In a shocking revelation, the military press liaison David Shepherd was accused by King Silas of high treason this morning,” the brunette news anchor reported, looking amazed herself at the story. “There has been no word from the royal family so far on why this has come about or what their plans for Shepherd are. All that’s known is that he was seen entering Unity Hall with Prince Jack before his arrest. None of the ministers have spoken about this matter either but we are sure to receive word soon. Keep tuned in for future updates. This is Lucinda Wolfson reporting.”

It was silent for a moment.

“Oh my God,” Jessie gasped. She lifted a trembling hand to her mouth.

Her sons seemed to erupt all at once. The small was filled with shouts and cries of anger and fear. 

“Oh God, is he going to be okay?”

“That bastard Silas!”

“First our father and now our brother!”

“How could he be so careless?”

“We have to help him!”

“This is _your_ fault!” One of the older brothers marched over to Samuels and grabbed him by the collar. “You took our baby brother into a viper’s pit and you abandoned him to those monsters! He’s going to die because of you! He might be dead right now!”

“Stop it, Abraham!” their mother snapped. Those were words she couldn’t bear to hear right now.

“You’re right,” Samuels responded quietly. “I should have done a better job protecting him.” 

“What are we going to do?” Ethan asked. “We can’t just leave him there!”

“We’re going to go get him!” Eli cried. “All of us. We’re going to kill those damn vampires and bring our brother back home safe!”

Their were cheers of agreement.

“Not all of you can go,” Jesse intervened, her expression solemn. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love for an entire army to go get David. But some of you have families who need you, and a big group of people would only draw attention.”

The older ones started to protest. They knew she had a point, but they couldn’t stand the thought of not helping David.

Samuels nodded. “I can’t ask you to forgive me for putting your son in danger, but I will ask for you to trust me just once more. I can take a few of you back to Shiloh. With the Lord on our side, we will vanquish the Benjamins and rescue David.”

Jessie nodded. “I’ll hold you to that. But I swear if I lose any more sons because of this mess, I’ll kill you myself.”

Samuels nodded. “Understood.”

 

Michelle had not often gone down to the underground prison her father reserved for their worst enemies. She never had a reason to besides a princess’s duty to know such things. But she never imagined that David would be considered one of those enemies. She told the guards to leave her be and slowly made her way down the long staircase and into the cold, small holding room.

If her family knew she was here, they must have decided not to do anything about it. Let poor little Michelle talk to her soon-to-be dead lover while she still could. No harm done.

There were only two heartbeats in the room. Michelle immediately knew one’s to be David. She couldn’t be completely sure about the other, but she recalled her father once telling her of an especially talented hunter that he had outwitted and locked up as both amusement for him and punishment for the hunter. Michelle couldn’t help but wonder if said hunter was indeed still trapped down here, but that was not the reason she came.

Michelle’s heels clicked against the stone floor as she walked up to David’s cell. Her heart broke to see him like this. David looked so small as he sat hunched over, head in his hands. Was he crying? For what he had done, or for himself? Either way, she wanted nothing more than to hold him. 

She couldn’t. “David...”

He looked up as she breathed his name. Oh, he looked absolutely wretched. David’s tear brimmed eyes were full of sorrow and regret and... _love_.

“Michelle,” he choked, “I’m so sorry.”

Everything in Michelle wanted to forgive him, but she couldn’t forget the reason why he was here. “Why did you do it, David?” she asked. “Did you set out to kill me from the start? Was everything between us just a lie?”

“No! I mean, at first – it’s just...shit!” David stood and walked forward to grasp the bars. Should he reach out to her, she would be just out of his reach. “I owe you the truth. My family is made of hunters. It’s what we’ve done for generations. It’s what I was raised to do and it’s all I’ve ever known. My view of anything inhuman was that they were evil, period.”

“What changed your mind?” she asked. Even though she already knew this, it was hard to accept that he’d lied to her so terribly.

“You did,” was the immediate answer. He couldn’t help but smile. “I came here to hunt you, I admit it. I thought you and your family were a threat to this country. I thought that what I felt for you from the beginning was some kind of dark magic. But then I got to know you, and I realized how wrong I was. God, I was so wrong about everything! You are the most honest and good person I’ve ever met. I love you!”

She licked her dry lips. After a moment, Michelle pulled back her lips to reveal sharp teeth. To his credit, David didn’t flinch. “You knew what I was from the start and you still claim to love me. Tell me, were you willing to spend the rest of your life with me? Would you have given up your humanity for me? Would you have joined our coven and forsaken your family?”

Here, David faltered. “I-I don’t know. I wanted to be with you and Jack more than anything. I still do. But...all my life I was taught that my immortal soul is my most valuable possession. Nothing was worth giving it up.”

“Not even me?” she challenged. “Not even Jack?”

He swallowed and averted his gaze. “I...please don’t make me answer that.”

She walked closer and placed her hands over his. “I won’t lie, David. You hurt me and my family very bad. You’re going to lose your life over this.”

He nodded. “I know. I just wish I could make it up to you somehow. But I doubt I’ll ever see the light of day again. Would you tell Jack I’m sorry? If he’ll even listen...”

Michelle teared up again. David was something too precious to lose, although it might already be too late to stop harm coming to him. Deep down, her father and brother knew that, too, but their anger blinded them. Yes, David betrayed them, but he didn’t need to die for it.

Michelle opinions seldom seemed to matter when it came to these sorts of matters. It was doubtful there was anything she could say to change their minds. David was going to be taken from her for sure.

Then again...maybe there _was_ another way.


End file.
